Rebirth Book One : Return to Times Long Since Past
by MikeX713
Summary: He has lived a long life. Long since the days he had spent at Hogwarts. He is now a Guardian fighting a new Darkness. But just as he destroys the Black Heart of the Vex, the Primeval Mind tries to send him and his team to the beginning of time in revenge. But the Vex's plan was stopped and instead they have landed the time of his previous life.
1. Chapter 1

Author- MikeX713

Disclaimer, I don't own Destiny or anything from Harry Potter.

"talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Scary stuff** "

"Spells"

Author's Notes

So this story is inspired by two stories that I highly recommend. One Inquisitor Carrow and In All Things Balance. Go look them up, they are awesome.

Second, i'm sorry to everyone looking forward to the next update of Viral Saints but this idea was the only thing I could think of and you don't want me finishing off SR1 in a shitty way because I was distracted. I will never put shit out there!

* * *

'Use the fucking Gjallarhorn already!" He yelled to his teammate as he ducked under the fire of squad of three Hobgoblins. This was not going well, while it was true their assault on the Black Garden could have been a little better planned out but it started off so successful.

"Do you have any idea how much it costs to get ammo for it?! I ain't using it unless it's the last resort." Rundrul boomed back at his fire team leader. A Titan Defender, the man embodied the class quite well. Standing above all at just at seven feet tall, the Awoken was a mass of muscle and armor. He also tended to keep the monetary accounts of the fire team in mind even during a fight which bugged the shit out of the other four to no end.

"We are fighting the literal source of Darkness in the solar system! I think we can afford to spend a little extra here!" Shade-44 joked as he flew through the air sniping the heads off Vex Goblins. The only Exo of the fire team, Shade had took the role of team joker very seriously. He always said that with a bit of humor us meat sacks would no better than a machine like him. The Nightstalker rolled forward as he landed switching over to his pistols form his sniper rifle.

"Fine! But we asking the Speaker to reimburse us for saving the Traveler." The Awoken grumbled as he transmitted the Rocket Launcher in to hi arms. "Firing in three… two… one!" Pulling the trigger Rundrul fired the massive payload on the crowds of Vex Goblins and Hobgoblins. The effect was almost instantaneous. The whole battlefield was cleared of the drones leaving two massive Vex constructs, the Imminent and Eschaton Minds, that guarded the Black Heart.

"About bloody time he use that." He grumbled as he ducked back behind the pillar that served as his cover. Holding out his hand he summoned his Ghost. "Elodie, how much longer do we have until Black Heart becomes full online?" Not only were they fighting off wave after wave of Vex but something they hadn't planned at all for was the fact the Black Heart had prepared a new defense against Guardians. After the third group of Guardians tried and failed to destroy the Black Heart, the Traveler damned thing had started flooding the whole Black Garden in psychical Darkness. It took a while to do but it now might that any Guardian wishing to destroy it would need to fight a clock.

"Darkness flood will commence in seven point thirteen minutes." His Ghost said in her normal slight French ascent.

"Great, we might be able to make it…" He looked back over the pillar to see Rundrul soaking up the incoming fire from the Vex Imminent Mind. " _He really must be loving that force field right now_." He watched as the other Titan move behind the Vex and slammed a few rounds form her shotgun into its back. The Vex turned around and started moving to retaliate but was sent slight back by her use of the Fist of Havoc. The Vex construct stumbled back form the force of baring the attack from so close range. Rundrul took the opportunity and began unloading all of his ammo into the head of the Vex.

"Hey boss." Shade said as he landed next to him, a smile plastered on his metal plate face. "Heads up… the big Vex followed me." The two looked up to see the Eschaton Mind looking down at them, its gun pointed at the two of them. With a burst of speed from his jump pack Shade shot up into the air activating his Shadow Shot. The purple and white arrow hit the Vex slowing it down to allow his leader time to escape to a safe distance. "Hey boss, mind finishing this one off, its kinda getting ready for the junk yard with all the holes I put in it."

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled under his helmet as the Arc energy danced along his fingers. He outstretched his hands, sending a torrent of lightning to the Vex construct, frying it leaving it a smoldering wreck. "Oh not bad but I could still work on it." He said as he eyed his gloves and the residual energy that sparked across his fingers. He was the leader of the this fire team, the Howling Griffons. A Stormcaller Warlock, he was one of the most promising Guardians in his generation. He turned back to the scene he was watching beforehand and was pleasantly surprised to see that the Imminent Mind had been also dispatched.

"So that just leaves the Primeval Mind." Zara said as she and Rundrul walked over to him and Shade. She was the other Titan in the group, one of the few Guardians to be resurrected in South America, her ascent giving that away the second she spoke. The Striker of the team, she tended to lean towards gunning in first but the team never mistook it as recklessness as out of all of them it was Zara that held the best tactical mind.

"I haven't seen it all through the fight." They all turned to the other Warlock of the group. Alisha Kendal. She had been the last to join the fire team but that was long enough ago for it to matter very little. Another Stormcaller, he had taken initially Alisha under his wing as a pseudo apprentice but she had long since surpassed that role. Their relationship often poked and prodded by Shade and even Zara much to their annoyance.

"If my time is right, we should have about four minutes left until…" He started but was interrupted by the ground under them beginning to rumble and shake. The floor split apart as what they assumed was the Primeval Mind burst through the ground. But its body clearly was different by Vex standards, it seemed to be hobbled together giant of different parts.

" **Foolish puppets of the Light Bringer… you shall not stop my god's glorious plans… even if I must defile my form with the lessers… it is a worthy cause to end your lives myself.** " The enormous blob of Vex parts boomed as it stabilized itself on the floor of the Black Heart temple.

"Sir…" Elodie said as she appeared next to him. "… I detect that the Darkness within the Blackheart has stopped increasing and seems to be transferring into the new target."

"So we're not all going to die in a tide of Darkness, that's super." Shade said still slack jawed from the sight of the new enemy. "But we still have a fucking giant Frankenstein of a Vex coming down on us!"

His mind raced with battle plans as he scanned over this new adversary. It lumbered forward on two massive arms, in which he counted sevreal gun turrets powering up. Trailing behind the main body was a tail that seemed to reach up to the Black Heart, cables of black and white energy feeding into the main body. but where did the energy go, he didn't see any other cables in the arms or head meaning the energy stopped somewhere in the torso.

"That's it!" They all turned to him. "Aim for the body, Every Vex has a organic core. If we can expose that I can kill it and the Black Heart all in one shot." He said this, he was sure that his team had their doubts as to the validly to whatever his plan was but they all nodded and took off on their own attack plan on the body leaving him and Alisha .

"You're going to use… that, aren't you?" She asked as she walked next to him.

"Yeah." He slightly groaned. "You know what to do after I use it right?" She nodded but he could still tell that she was uneasy about his plan.

"They are going to ask questions."

"I know… but this is too impotent. With the Black Heart dead… the light will began returning to the Traveler. What's a bit of Light rejection compared to that?" He chuckled but was not looking forward to feeling he got when he used this power when the very Light within him rejected his soul. He also wasn't looking forward to Elodie cursing him out for doing this. She nodded and followed the other three into the battle. "Elodie… transmit my wand to my hand." His Ghost just looked at him for a second before nodding and doing as ordered. He looked down at the familiar object in his hand, it was something he normally kept in his ship. His mastery of Arc and Void Light had made it too eye catching. He had used it often when he first became a Guardian but quickly found the questions from the people in the City and even his fellow Guardians had made him use it less and less. He had talked to the Speaker many times over the topic of Magic and the Wizarding World but in the end all that came about it was sending more free Ghost to the Wizard heavy areas of the world.

"Boss! If that's not the thing's core than I don't know what is!" Shade yelled bring him from his thoughts. He looked up at the Vex construct, much of its main body had been heavily damaged to the point that its organic core would have fallen out if not for the reinforced cage that held it.

"Good… Traveler forgive what I'm about to do." He whispered as he pointed his wand to the core. Time seemed to slow around him as he felt the slimy charge of Darkness in it. "Avada Kedavra!" The sickly green energy shot out of his wand and through the air until it hit the Vex's core. The monster roared in pain as the two sources of Darkness fought each other. Soon the spell's power spread through the cables that connected the Primeval Mind to the Black Heart. The mass of shifting Darkness expanded in jagged spikes of green and black, then slowly began crumbling away in the wind. The Vex fell forward dead, its weight causing it to break through the floor, falling down to the depths of the Black Garden. The Guardians all had watched the whole thing with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Shade, Zara, and Rundrul all turned back to their leader. Who was currently being chewed out by his own Ghost. The amount of cursing and profanity being used by the normally polite and composed Ghost shocked them all. They all only approached once the Ghost had calmed enough down to be sent back into her Guardian's head.

"Is she gone…" Shade asked with mock scared five year old voice.

"Yes. Elodie is just responding to the Light rejecting my soul. Alisha , could you please…" he said as he started falling to the ground only to be caught by the other Warlock. "Thank you."

"Did you just say Light rejecting your soul?" Zara asked not liking the sound of that all.

"Yes… that… ability is called the Killing Curse. It… isn't Light friendly. Using it cause my body which is imbued with the Light to fight the source of the Darkness it uses which is my soul."

"From the sound of that its like your saying your soul is tainted with the Darkness… but it isn't… heh… right… boss?" Shade said nervously.

"It's not, everybody's soul is a mix of Light and Dark. Even someone like the Speaker isn't exempt from this. I know, I checked… with his permission of course. It's all a matter of which side you enable… the more you chose the Light, the weaker the Darkness is in you but it will always be there." This information seemed to appease his team for time being. "If you want more answers I will tell them to you, but for right now let's go home." He sighed happily.

"Yeah! Come on you guys! They're going to be cheer our names for years to come!" Shade said jumping up in the air in excitement.

"I will admit… this is a very momentous thing we did." Rundrul said proudly as he rested on his rifle.

"Hell yeah it is! We just beat the Darkness's number one bitch!" Zara cheered as she joined her team's celebration.

"You aren't going to join them?" He asked his fellow Warlock. "I know you aren't one for celebrations but this is something to make an exception for."

"I think I will leave my celebration for later… with you." Before he was able to respond to Alisha 's suggestive comment e felt a sharp spike in the ambient energy. It was the same feeling he got when the Vex portaled in. The whole Black Garden shook as the Vex Gate at the back of the Temple sparked to life quickly growing in size and pulling everything in.

"What the fuck?!" Shade yelled alongside his teammates as they yelled out similar comments. "I thought we killed it!"

"It seems to have activated some kind of fail safe." He remarked as he tried holding on to a nearby pillar with Alisha .

" **Parish!** " They all heard the voice of the Primeval Mind. " **You God Killers shall be punished! You have blasphemed for the last time and I shall send you to where your heretic words and vile actions shall never be suffered again!** " The voice cut out like there was more to the message giving him the impression that this was set up just before the Vex died. A reasonable theory given the Vex have hyper computerized minds that could create a revenge program and implement it within seconds. Before his spell made contact, but then that meant the Vex knew what the spell was going to do. But he didn't have time to think about that at the moment.

"I don't think we're going anywhere nice!" Zara yelled as she hung onto Rundrul who was holding onto the ground with all his strength.

He knew that they couldn't transmit out of here, the Black Garden was too soaked in Darkness for that. He could Apparate but that would mean leaving three behind and he wasn't willing to do that. He did prepare enough Portkeys in case of emergency but Vex portals screwed with Portkeys in the worst of ways. The only option he had at the moment was not a pleasant one.

"We need to jump in!" He yelled to his fire team.

"Are you fucking crazy!" He heard them all yell back at him.

"It's our only option. I sure that I can mess with the portal enough before we enter so we don't end up when ever it wants us to!"

"But then when are we going?" He heard Rundrul yell back.

" _Considering what happens when I mix Vex technology and magic… I know it will be sometime relatively safe… in other words, when humanity wasn't in caves._ " He thought before looking back at the Titan. "It will work, trust me." Rundrul, Zara, Shade, and even Alisha all had a moment where they looked to each other. He hoped that the nods he received weren't just because it was the only option present. "Okay when I give the signal everyone jump in!" They all nodded again and returned their focus on the portal. He raised his wand back up and casted a the strongest Confundus charm on the portal he could. The portal turned form the normal orange to pure white and silver. His team took it as the signal and all let go of their grip and were quickly dragged up into the portal.

* * *

It all happened in an instant. Next second he and his team were flying through the air in to the white and silver portal and the next they all dropped to the black pavement of a road.

"Argh… my head…" Rundrul said as he went to take off his helmet.

"Stop!" He said pointing to the Titan. "You don't want to do that."

"Why?" The Awoken asked nervously, not likely the implications of such a request.

"Because humans tend to fear what they can't understand." He said as he stood up. "Shade, keep your hood up and stay away from any light for the time being." The Exo looked over to his leader with mild shock. His leader wasn't someone to advocate hiding who a person was unless there was a very good reason to.

He looked around at the familiar setting. It was night, no one was out on the streets but there might have been someone looking out their window as there were still a few lights on. The cottages all seemed so… refreshing to him. This was his time… and even more strange… was the location the portal placed them in. "Elodie…" He said bring his Ghost out in his hand. "… I need a date and time." The Ghost nodded and after a few seconds she looked back at her Guardian showing as much shock as her compact body could.

"It is the thirty first of October…" She didn't even finish before he Apparated away taking his Ghost away with him.

"Um… you all saw him disappear in a cloud of black smoke, right?" Surprisingly it was Rundrul that asked the question.

"It's called Apparition, it's not another Darkness power. Only the three Curses use purely Darkness." Alisha answered the rest of the Fireteam's worries.

"But what is it? I've never seen a Guardian do anything like that.' Zara said pointing to where he just to stand.

"That's because it's not a Guardian technique… it's…" She was preparing herself for the coming shit storm. "… Magic."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew stood outside the Potter residence. He was twisting his fingers as he did when he was nervous. Did he do the right thing, of course he did. He had seen the Dark Lord do terrible things… things that he never wanted to happen to him. He hated betraying James and Lily but… what the Dark Lord promised to do to him if he didn't help… he felt so guilty but not enough to stop.

"Stop sniveling over there… aren't you Gryffindors supposed to be brave." The Death Eater that stood guard outside the house with him snorted.

"I'm still not used to this… and I'd like to see you send your best friends to their deaths." Peter mumbled that last part, he honestly thought that any one of these Death Eaters would do so if they thought it would help themselves. They two turned as they heard the crack of someone Apparating near them. " _Aren't there anti-Apparition jinx on the house grounds?_ " As Peter thought this they saw the form of someone Apparating sevreal feet form them, their body hitting the shield that was the Anti-Apparition jinx but to their surprise a torrent of lightning helped smash through the Jinx. Peter and the Death Eater drew their wands as they looked on the Wizard who showed up. He was wearing the most bizarre of armor and cloak though.

His cloak extended down his legs but unlike a normal wizarding robe it did not cover them. It was black with grey trim with three small pointed white flaps on the at the bottom, the straight lines of the grays continued up to the torso and finishing at the arms. Shoulder plates, and a metal chest guard all seemed to be angular in design but were covering only the barest and most vital parts. The leggings and graves kept with the darkened angular metal and smooth white leather of the rest of the outfit. And covering the man's face was a very simplistic helmet by the rest of the outfit's standards but still kept with the jagged lines and only a T shaped visor that blocked the man's face, but Peter couldn't really get a good look at the helmet as it was mostly covered by a black hood with a few white Ruins that he couldn't recognize. Also what puzzled the two Wizards was the strange Muggle looking weapon in his right hand.

"Peter Pettigrew…" The figure said, his voice fairly familiar to both of the Wizards. "… I haven't seen you in centuries… I'll be needing you." And with that the man performed the strongest wandless magic either of them had very seen. Peter soon found himself stuck to the side of the Potter house, his arms and legs caged with bands of lightning. What was worse was that the lightning seemed to be affecting his magic as he couldn't no matter how much he tried to, turn into his Animagus form. He then watched in horror as the man deflected the Death Eater's Killing Curse with but one finger. The sickly green spell shot down into the ground, killing the patch of grass that was there. The man held up his strange Muggle like weapon and in three shots to the death Eater's chest ended his life. He would never underestimate Muggle weaponry again if he lived through this. The man turned back to Peter and then to the House. "How since Voldemort entered there?" Whoever this was he must have been a Gryffindor be so brave to say his name in such a causal manner.

"He entered their some time ago… in fact I was about to go in to see if…" He couldn't finish that sentence.

"To see if he had killed the Potter boy… is that what you were going to say?" The man said as he went through the dead man's robe until he found his coin purse. He took out a single Galleon and did… something to the purse. One second it was there and in a flash of white boxes it was gone. The man took out his Wand and did something the Galleon before he walked over to Peter and began shoving the coin down his throat. "Shallow it! Do it!" He said rather angrily that was quite different to the pervious calm the man had before. Peter eventually did so. "Good Rat… now." The man said returning to his calm. "That was a Portkey I just made. You will remain here until the Aurors arrive and then you will confess to everything and then Say the word Traveler. You will be taken to the Shrieking Shack, those bonds on you will not be going away and you will wait there until I come for you."

"You won't get away with this… my master will…" Peter was stopped when the man tried putting his gloved fist down his throat much to Peter's protests.

"Your master is currently a pile of dust and robes." He said shocking Peter, both in the news of his master and in the fact of fact way he said it in. "Now… it is true that your master will be coming back, I don't know how to stop that at the moment. But I know that the Light is still within you and as such… I am willing to help you redeem yourself. So, wait until the Aurors come, confess, Traveler, and pop you're at the Shrieking Shack." He said giving Peter a friendly pat on the head before entering the house.

* * *

When he entered the house, he wasn't expecting it to be so… homey. He found himself quite jealous of the whole thing, his own childhood not at all what this could have been, warm, supportive, and most of all loving. He walked through the warm living room and to the stairs, stepping over the dead Death Eater, good job James. And then up to the second floor where he found two more bodies, one more Death Eater and James Potter. He stood over the now dead father. "You would have been everything a father should be… someone to protect, someone to guide, someone correct mistakes but support small mischief." He chuckled slightly. "I am sorry." He said before moving on to the Nursery. The first thing he saw made him scowl. A small pile of black rags. "Elodie… transmit these for later." The Ghost did as she was asked and in a flash all the remained of the pile was a bone white wand. "I'm going to leave this here for them to find, they can perform tests to know what happened." He said before moving on to the body of Lily Potter, he crouched down next her. "here is nothing I can say… you did all you could and even more. All that I can promise you is that I shall on my word as a Guardian… I shall make sure your son is safe. The Darkness will never claim your son." He then stood back up at the sound of the of the small child in the crib. "And lastly… you." He said as he took the small child into his arms. "Elodie… transmit my helmet. I don't want him to see a emotionless mask."

"As you wish." The Helmet covering his face flashed away to reveal slightly teared filled grey eyes. The braid of his white blond hair fell down following his hood.

"Hello there little Harry… I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he begun his way out of the room. "You and I have a bit of a history… we didn't get along very well in the beginning… or any part of it really." He slightly chuckled as he carried the baby Harry Potter through the hall to the stairs. Only stopping at a family portrait. "Let's take this one Elodie. Give him something for him to remember them."

"Um… Draco… by the way your saying that and considering what you appear to be doing… we're kidnaping young master Potter aren't we?" Elodie was not surprised just disappointed.

"Yes of course we are." Draco said as he took the portrait off the wall. "Even if uncle Sirius isn't framed for the Potters' murder he will never get custody of Harry." Draco explained as he walked down the stairs. "My father and every other pure-blood buffoon will make it their mission to have that happen. I'm not taking any chances." Draco said as he sent a message to his team to meet him at the local church. "Elodie, put my Helmet back on, I don't want the Rat to see me yet."

"As you wish sir." Before Draco walked outside. Peter's eyes grew wide at the sight of Draco, not that he knew it was him, holding Potter.

"So Potter is safe, and your master is nowhere to be seen. Tell whoever comes what happened here. That Voldemort was defeated by a child, a child that survived the Killing Curse. And tell them that he is safe hands." He said before walking off.

* * *

Alisha was getting increasingly worried. Draco was not the most clear headed when it came to emotional situations. And this certainly qualified as one. To be taken back to this night. Truly fate had the worst sense of humor.

"Hey! Earth to Alisha ." She snapped out of it when her Ghost, Buster, flew in her face.

"Yes, what is it."

"She's out of it! You all can complain to her now." Her Ghost announced before returning to her head. She had explained the basics of magic just as Draco had explained it to her. Magic was a fusion of Darkness and Light that existed in a population of humanity before the Collapse. Draco had spent much of his time as a Guardian researching Magic and its relation to Light and Darkness. What he found was that those with Magic had larger wells of power that normal people had and so they could hold more Light and Darkness in equal measure. This is what Magic was, a balance of the two fused together. Some Spells used purely Darkness or Light like the Curses while the only pure light Draco had been able to find was the Patronus Charm.

When the team asked what happened to this magical population she told them that around two centuries after his time something happened that cause world wide populations to drop to the point it was no longer feasible to maintain a stable population.

When they asked why is Draco the only Guardian with Magic she said that much of the Magical population in Asia, Africa, South America, and the Middle East burned their dead due to fears about Necromancy. While in Europe and North America, Wizard did a very good job at hiding their dead. Not only that but Ghost rarely hunt for their Guardians in the places Wizards gathered, something he and the Speaker had spoken about many times.

"So why do you think the boss had us come here?" Shade asked from the steps of the church.

"Don't know…" Rundrul said not really paying much attention to what was going on. He was currently deep in thought over what they might need to need to do.

"Please tell me that he has a plan… because… I'm feeling a bit lost at the moment." Zara announced, she wasn't bothering putting up with a tough face for this. They were back in the nineteen eighties, that allowed for some panic.

"Do we know if the Vex can follow us here?" Rundrul asked as he turned back to Alisha .

"If they could then they would have already. The vex were drawn to the Traveler's Light, us five aren't going to catch their eye." She said, truth be told it was nice just to say that, she already knew that but it was better to hear it out loud.

"Good job my former apprentice." Draco said as he walked over to the team, still carrying young Harry in his arms.

"Boss… what in the Traveler's name is that your carrying?" Shade asked but this was the general mood.

"Oh this… this is a baby." They all looked back at the sound of Shade falling forward from shock at Draco's answer.

"That is not what I meant and you damn well know it!" Shade accused as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Hey…" Rundrul said sternly. "Watch your language, there is a child here." He said before turning back to Draco. "Now, why do you have said child?"

"This is Harry Potter, his parents were just murdered by a servant of the Darkness. A Wizard named Voldemort…" Draco ignored the snickering of Shade at the name. "This child was able to defeat him. But through means I was never truly made aware of he will return." Draco felt a bit conflicted on that because while he now felt his role in the Second Wizarding War was… adequate. If he had been a bit more trust worthy in the Dark Lord's eyes he would have known just how Voldemort stayed alive for so long. Draco knew it had something to do with Voldemort's soul but beyond that, not much. "We are going to see that this boy, who has been phosphatized to defeat him once again has the skills to do so."

"That's it?" Rundrul snorted. "That's what we as Guardians are going to do, raise a child?"

"That's not all." Draco said as he handed the boy to Alisha . "We are also going to prepare Earth for the Traveler and the Darkness that will follow." At the that his team looked at him a bit more seriously. "We will save the Wizarding population from what ever happened to them, they will no doubt be a great asset in the coming war. We will build up Earth's defenses and technology. We will be ready for the Darkness, the Collapse will never happen. The Golden Age will never end."

"Now that sounds like something Guardians would do." Rundrul chuckled.

"Fu… yeah… just yeah. But a big yeah!" Shade said as he walked over.

"I'm going wherever you guys are going." Zara said as she joined in.

"And I will follow you to the ends of time." Alisha said to Draco.

"Good… then let's get to work."

"Oh, Traveler that was cheesy!" Shade complained.

* * *

Dumbledore walked through the halls of Hogwarts towards his office, he had just come from sevreal meetings at the Ministry concerning the recent events. Everything he feared would happen happened. James and Lily are dead. There was no getting around that. The Dark Lord was defeated… for now. He was certain that Riddle would return. But the worst of all was that young Harry was missing.

When he arrived at the Potters' home he found Peter Pettigrew… trapped to the wall in bands of lightening. Some magic that Dumbledore had never seen before. Peter was clearly terrified, he then told Dumbledore that it was him that betrayed the Order and lead the Dark Lord to the Potters. Dumbledore was a bit ashamed that he did not see that coming, Peter had always been a bit… survival first, loyalty second. He then went on to say that Harry Potter was the one to defeat his master and that he survived the Killing Curse. Peter then told Dumbledore that the boy was in safe hands. He then looked a bit sick before saying the word Traveler and disappearing in a way that looked like a portkey. It was all so strange, Dumbledore had simply stood there for at least an hour before Sirius had arrived. The boy had also had also numerus Alarm Charms set on the Potters house and likely had been alerted even a little before he himself was but was likely tied up with getting some proper clothes on.

Sirius had been the one to break Dumbledore out of his shock of the situation. And once he did Dumbledore told Sirius everything Peter had. Finding out that Peter was the one to betray them was a bit of a shock, even more so than the second part about Harry defeating the Dark Lord. Sirius could believe the child of his best friends doing something like that more than Peter betraying them. But once Dumbledore was able to calm Sirius down a bit he was able to see the truth of it.

It was then that they both entered the house, Sirius was smiling at the two dead Death Eaters, much to Dumbledore's disapproval as killing should never be celebrated, but that smile ended at the sight of the dead body of James Potter. Sirius sat down next to his best friend, crying over his loss. It was only Dumbledore's help that he left James' side and followed him to the Nursery. Dumbledore silently took note of the lack of one of the Potter family portrait, if it was taken by the same person that took young Harry… did that mean that they planned on letting the boy know about this birth family? It was a comforting thought that Dumbledore hoped to be true.

The first thing Dumbledore noticed was Tom Riddle's Wand sitting on the floor. He felt a bit guilty that it wasn't Lily's dead body like it was for Sirius who just ran past by the Wand to go to his friend's side. Dumbledore retrieved the cursed thing and did a quick test on it he found that the last spell to be casted was in fact the Killing Curse, and its target was Harry Potter. But then there should be… a dead child in the crib… but thankfully there was none. It would be better if there was a living child but the lack of a dead child was better. When Sirius also noticed the lack of the child he questioned Dumbledore of Harry's whereabouts.

Dumbledore had no answers for the godparent of the missing boy, only that Peter had relayed the message from the culprits that he was in safe hands. Sirius scoffed at that and began ranting that the safest hands were his own, Dumbledore had sighed at that, he knew it was highly unlikely that those in the Ministry that supported the Dark Lord would never allow Sirius to have custody of young Harry. No they would try to get him in the not so good care of his Muggle relatives. Lily loved her sister but would be the first to say that she and her husband were an unthinkable choice if it came down to who should raise Harry in the event of her and James' death.

Dumbledore decided not to bring up said topic as it would not help and was a moot point until Harry was found. Then Dumbledore made biggest mistake of the night and left Sirius at the house while he went to the Ministry. Apparently not an hour after he left the Aurors showed up and arrested Sirius on the spot. Before Dumbledore could do anything and he tried very hard to do anything, Sirius was found guilty of aiding Voldemort in the killing of James and Lily Potter. Dumbledore was honestly surprised at two things, one was the absolute speed at which the Ministry to wanted to place blame on anyone other than themselves, and second was the amount of money that must have passed between hands that night. Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban faster than anyone in the history of the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore was sure that he could get Sirius out in less than a year… maybe two if those in power really dragged their feet. He had Peter Pettigrew's confession in his memory, that should at the very least get Sirius a trial and then the truth can come out then. He was going to have to repay Sirius somehow for the boy's suffering in the magic forsaken place. But right now he needed to focus on damage control, or more accurately… the Death Eater's efforts at damage control. He was sure that Lucius and his comrades were already draining their bank accounts in the amount of bribes they would be making. He could already hear them yell _It wasn't me, I was under the Imperius Curse!_

Dumbledore sighed as he walked up the stairs to his office. Everything had gone so wrong and with so little light shining through. A silver lining… that was the Muggle phrase. Maybe the confession of Peter could be counted as one but it wasn't much because it also brought up what had confounded Dumbledore the most, just who took Harry Potter.

"Hello headmaster." The voice shocked Dumbledore as he entered his office. There sitting on the edge of his desk was the spitting image of Lucius… but a bit sharper and with a few scars. And in the strangest garments he had ever seen. The headmaster collected himself, readying his hand to grab his wand just in case.

"And a good evening to you, but it appears you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know me while I do not know you." To Dumbledore's surprise… the man teared up. He covered his face with his hand as his eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry… it's been so long headmaster." He said collecting himself a bit. "I can honestly say that I have missed you. I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused you as a student…" A student? He knew each and every child that passed through Hogwarts and he had never seen this man before in his life. "… I… the last time I saw you… I am so sorry. But now I am able to change it all for the better." The man said as he wiped the last few tears off his face. " _And so I don't have to see you die in front of me_."

"I don't know who you are… but I think you might need some help." Dumbledore said as he approached the man carefully.

"Yes it does appear if I'm some loon. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy." That made Dumbledore stop right in his tracks. Wasn't that the name of Lucius and Narcissa's son. "I understand if you don't believe me…" Draco said as he walked around Dumbledore and over to the small table of treats the headmaster kept out for guests. "Is professor McGonagall still hawking over your sweet tooth? You need to keep your blood sugar at healthy levels." Draco said as he poked around the tray looking for something he liked.

"You have yet to provide me with something to make me believe your story." It wasn't that Dumbledore wasn't open to the idea, Merlin knew stranger things have happened… well maybe nothing as strange as this but close.

"Time Travel." Draco said as he inspected a lemon custard. "I was sent back in time by a race know to humanity as the Vex, they are masters of Time Space portals. Me and my team had just finished off their leadership when we got caught by a last minute revenge plan by one of them. It opened a portal intending to send us to who knows how far back but far enough to where we would not survive. I used a Confundus charm on the Portal and ended up here." Dumbledore listened with open ears and tried to keep an open mind. Parts of what the man said sounded true but others… quite insane. "Elodie could you play the fight with the Black Heart." He said this and a small… object appeared next to him. It was like a small metal eye with four points on each side of its body.

"At once sir Malfoy." It said in a slight French ascent before a light extended out form its eye and projected a moving image of fight between five… Dumbledore wasn't sure if he could call them Wizards given they were using Muggle weaponry but they also seemed to be using some forms of Magic but none that he had ever seen before. And they looked to be fighting… Dumbledore couldn't really describe them either. But they looked… wrong. That was the word he would use to describe these brass like humanoid constructs. And at the center was a swirling mass of… Evil… that was it… from this image he could feel the wrongness that thing radiated. He watched the whole battle take place just as it did for Draco a few hours ago. Ending with the portal opening and Draco flying towards it only to land on a street in Godric's Hollow.

"If you would like we can view the whole thing again through a Pensieve?" Draco asked as he settled on a small chocolate pastry. He certainly missed this time's small luxuries, in the City sweats as well made as these were limited to very wealthiest and the top Guardians. Well those Guardians that spent their money on things like that. Draco currently made enough to live as good as it was possible in the city but he spent most of his funds on improving his gear, library, and laboratory.

"No, but you offering is welcomed." Dumbledore said as he tried to wrap his head around the information already provided, it had reached his mind that this man held information on so many things on the future but he was wise enough to know that sort of knowledge was very dangerous. "So can I assume that you are the one responsible for young Harry's disappearance?" Dumbledore said as he walked over to his desk.

"Yes, you don't know just what those people will put him through. I will raise Potter better, he will be ready for when Voldemort returns."

"And my worst fears are true then. He is still out there."

"Yes but I don't know how. I never was given that information. Not while I was a Death Eater myself… I wasn't important enough. Nor did Potter or my father tell me after the war. Both said that it was better that I didn't know." Dumbledore just looked back at him with slight shock before resting a bit. "Yes good wins in the end blah blah blah…" Draco waved off in slight announce as it did not matter to much when you took in the eventual Colipase. "I'm going to make sure that the war is still won and with a lot fewer casualties." It was already won, with his team's Guardian powers, the remaining Death Eaters had very little chance. "But this little uprising here in Britain is nothing compared to what is to come."

"I feel that such information should be unsaid at this time." Dumbledore sighed, in truth he did want to know just what it was that made this man think the war with Voldemort was so small. But it was best to not think about something so far in the future while Riddle was still around. "Maybe once this war is finished but not now."

"If that is what you wish. But I feel that I should tell you a bit of what I plan to do." Draco said before taking a small bite of the pastry he had decided on. "Oh Traveler, have I missed this time." Draco exclaimed, happy in the small comfort of a simple sweat treat.

" _That is odd… his use of the word Traveler, it's like it hold some sort of special meaning for him._ " Dumbledore thought as he watched the man try to collect himself after his outburst.

"Anyways, I do plan on doing more than raising a child and saving magical Britain. I am going to prepare both the Muggle world and the Magical one for the coming Darkness. As you said, the information of it I will keep to myself until our current problems are over. But I feel that one thing in particular needs to be addressed. In about two century's time… the magical population of the world will fall by three thirds." That caught Dumbledore's complete and undivided attention. "I don't know how… all I know is that around that time there is a drop worldwide in magic users. Whether they died or lost their magic I also don't know. But in the end, the remaining population simply couldn't support the magical communities anymore and quickly assimilated into the Muggle would. It is my intention to prevent this from happening and if I can't then to mitigate the damage and save the Wizarding World from this disaster." Dumbledore looked at the man for a bit, thinking over the new information… something he had been doing a lot of as of late.

"If that is true then I can only help you in this endeavor. My only goal in life has always been the protection of the magical world."

"And the safety of your students." Draco smiled, he knew he would get his old headmaster on his side. All he needed to do was tell the truth, their own goals perfectly aligned with each other… how different things have become form how they were.

"Yes… and that to." Dumbledore chuckled. "And I am happy to see one of my… well future students have grown to be such a powerful and commendable Wizard."

"Guardian." Draco sharply corrected. "I failed as a Wizard, I will never fail as a Guardian." And with that Draco disappeared in a flash of white boxes once again surprising the Headmaster.

"Guardian... what appropriate name." Dumbledore smiled as he started walking back to his desk to pounder and work.

* * *

"He's back!" Shade yelled as he saw Draco fly in on his Sparrow before returning to poking Pettigrew's face.

"Could you please stop that?" Peter more than slightly begged.

"No." Shade said before poking him again. "Fleshy meat bags are so squishy." Shade said in his best robot voice. Peter had been terrified a the sight of Shade-44's uncovered face, being a Wizard only added to the fear as many of them had little understanding of technology.

"Shade, stop playing with the rat." Draco said as he entered the Shrieking Shack. It was the only place that Draco could think of to act as a base of operations until the fireteam acquired their own place.

"So how did your meeting with the Headmaster go?" Rundrul asked as Draco placed a bag of food for his team on the nearby table.

"It went well, he's on our side." Draco said as he watched his team minus Shade eye the amount of food that came out of the tiny bag. Even more so at the quietly of food. The three other organic Guardians dove into the meal with great gusto.

"I doubt he will be so happy when he learns that we plan on dissolving the magical governments and getting rid of the Statue of Secrecy." Shade said as he watched his organic teammate fight over the last biscuit.

"Yeah I left that part out… but that's not for a while. Plenty of time to sway him over to the idea." Draco said as he sat back in a nearby chair. "Are you all full?" Draco joked as Rundrul, Zara, and Alisha all sat back tired from eating and fighting between themselves.

"Shut up!" Zara yelled back at her leader. "I've never seen so much food… and fuck was it good."

"You can say that again… I doubt even the Queen eats that good." Alisha agreed.

"Here here. I think if we can eat like that… I could get used to this time." Rundrul said before laying back, completely happy with his full stomach. "But what's our next move?"

"I say we go check out Exo cavemen." Shade said as he raised his hand.

"Exo cavemen?" They all kinda said together.

"Yeah, this the time when computers are big and blocky and use tape and stuff. They're my equivalent cavemen!"

"Enough… let's get on track here." Draco said much to the Night hunter's disappointment. "We need funds, lots of them. I could try to access the Malfoy accounts… but then I might tip off my father. Computers are still to under developed for us to hack our way to riches." Draco mused… this was something that continued to escape him. They needed money, and a lot of it. It would simply be start up money, after that they could found some tech company in the Muggle world, using their advance knowledge they could practically begin the Information Age themselves.

"What about Glimmer… isn't it just programmable matter." Shade said much to everyone's surprise. "We can just program it to gold and then boom, we're rich." Draco thought over this plan as Rundrul yelled at Shade about the dangers of diluting the value of gold and wha it would do to an economy.

"I think that can work." Draco said bringing Rundrul and Shade's eyes to him. "We would only do it once just for initial funds. Then we would use said funds to help build a company. Perhaps fusion energy, I remember something about the Muggle world having problems during this time with energy. Elodie, do you have blueprints on the City's Fusion generators?" His ghost popped up and gave quick nod before displaying the required plans. "Right… I can already see where we would need to down grade a few parts." Alisha walked over to the plans.

"We should first start a computer company to launch this time's electronics, we would need to bring it up before even thinking of fusion. Elodie can you bring up some Golden Age computer schematics?" Draco gave a nod of agreement and the Ghost did as asked. "We would need to provide something a bit less as they means to produce this is just a little far off but certainly closer than fusion."

The other three guardians watched in slight fascination as the two Warlocks began talking among themselves over the current topic. It was just like them to begin talking about some theoretical topic or some plan for the team, over analyzing every detail and leaving none unchecked.

* * *

The next few weeks kept all members of the fireteam busy. Draco was able to get them a few rooms in the local inn at Hogsmeade. It would last them until a their plan to turn Glimmer into gold worked out, as their Ghosts had a little trouble turning the programable matter to stay gold.

It had given them more time to plan out beyond short term goals better. It had been decided that Draco would found a new Tech company focused on highly advance hardware and later he would expand into software. He would at first just supply top of the line parts but in about a year they would introduce their own computer, that was a the very least a decade ahead of anything else on the market. Draco would buy up enough of the competition to give him an edge and only those that he felt had people he wanted, but he would make sure that he would leave some alone. He didn't want to attract any bad press saying he was creating a monopoly, he would be as his own products would be far superior to his competitors but he wouldn't actively be being creating a monopoly.

Draco would also work with the government. The US to be exact. When deciding where to start their companies, Draco thought it would be best to start in America as it lead the world in technology during this time and as such they could still gage what might in the future happen if it remained that way. So, Draco would begin working heavily with the military at first, providing hardware and other cutting edge technology. And soon he would become a major player within the American government… he wouldn't do much. Just enough to were his name curried weight.

But at the moment Draco was sitting on the bed his room had for him in only his plain black and white standard Guardian robes that all the of the Guardians received for when they were off duty. The bed he was on was small and had furs instead of real blankets. Oh the tantrums he would throw if he was forced to sleep like this back when he was younger. But now he was a Guardian, and he had slept in far worse conditions. He was going over the few news feeds that used the still young internet when he looked up and the sight of Alisha transmitting through the wall that separated their rooms.

"Oh… I thought that boy would never fall asleep." Alisha yawned as she walked over to Draco's bed. "Could you please…" She was also in her Guardian robes but she had modified them a bit with a few additions of red and purple.

"Elodie go watch over Potter." Draco said not looking up from the holo-screen he had in front of his face.

"It would be my pleasure." His Ghost said in a cheery voice as she transmitted over to the next room. The second the Ghost had lest Alisha dropped on to the bed, in front of Draco who pretended to ignore the smile she had as she watched him work.

"I'm not talking about it Alisha."

"No… from now on you must refer to me as Ms. Malfoy." She laughed as Draco fell back into the pillow in a groan. Shade had suggested that Her and him should act as a married couple with Harry as their son for the public. He had been out voted with only Alisha voting with him, and he was sure she only did that because if she had voting with the others it would have been more ammo for them later on. His frown faded to a black expression a he felt her crawl next to him. "You and your pride… and your stubbornness. It's good for the researcher side of you but when it comes to more intimate matters."

"Hey… I just want to save us the headache of all the jokes." Draco joked himself as he moved his arm around Alisha.

"I'm sure that's part of it… but we can handle ourselves. We can even give it back ten times as hard. Can you imagine their faces with we acted all lovey dovey in front of them?" Draco remained silent. "No… you just wanted to protect me from the rest of the Warlocks. I was your student. And even though this started long after I stopped being one… they would have still shunned you. No matter how better you were than them, no matter how much you contributed to the war, even if the Traveler woke back up just to tell them it was alright that we were together they would still shun you." He still remained quiet. "Draco… are you listening?"

"Huh… oh sorry I was thinking about what I should call the company."

"Ugh! You are impossible!" She said taking the pillow out from under his head and began smothering him. She ignored his piles to stop until he stopped moving.

"Master Malfoy!" Elodie exclaimed as she transmitted back into the room worried at the sudden death of her Guardian. "Miss. Kendal! I know master Malfoy can be a bit uncouth at times but that is no reason to take such extreme and rude actions." The Ghost said as she transmitted the dead body away and transmitted Draco back to full health and alive in the middle of the room. "Now if you two are done acting like children, I shall return to little master Potter. And do try to keep the amorous activates to a minimum, these walls are quite thin and we have a sleeping child next door." Elodie said before returning to Harry. Draco looked back the woman in his bed.

"Did you really have to kill me?"

"It felt like the best way to get my feeling across." She said as he returned to the bed, they returning to their previous position. "So now what… Elodie dpes have a point. Harry is right next to us and then there's the team. The walls are thick enough to keep them from listening on conversion but… we do tend to get loud." She said with a slight blush forming on her face.

"Well… I can just put a silencing charm on the walls and door so I think we can…" Draco was interrupted by Alisha pressing her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Scary stuff** "

"Spells"

* * *

His mind broke away from his musing of that night five years ago by the sound of the doors to his office opening. He looked back over to his secretary leading a gentleman he knew has a Senator Brendan Howell. Draco tried to keep the frown away, he was interrupted from a very pleasant memory for this man.

"Ah Senator, how's your son doing… I heard he got in to Yale. Impressive." Draco said with his best fake smile. In truth he knew for a fact that the man had bribed no more than eight different people to get his son into that school.

"Yes indeed Mr. Malfoy." The man said as they shook hands and sat down across from each other. "I'm very proud of him."

"I'm sure you are." Draco lied through his teeth. "What can I do for you, today?"

"Well I know you've been pushing some of my colleagues into giving you a contract to help upgrade the records in the VA."

"Yes… we have the technology. And it is my duty as a American to try and help those that have served to protect the freedoms I have." Draco wasn't even lying, as a solider himself he felt happily obligated to help the veterans however he could.

"And I agree whole heartily… but the thing is… no such contract should be exist. We simply do not have the money to pay for it."

"Oh I don't believe that for one moment. America has the greatest economy in the world. Surely the government can spare a bit of money for its veterans." Draco used a bit of Legilimency to peer into the man's mind. It was filthy, oh one of the things he knew was going to happen when he helped advance the growth of the Internet was porn, he wasn't proud of that part but… the sites this man had been to. Shameful, truly and utterly shameful. Draco waded through muck and slime that was the surface of the man's mind and found what he was looking for. Apparently, the money he was diverting for the VA contract was supposed to go to one Howell's donors in the form of sevreal tax loop holes. Now with Draco taking that money, he was being threatened to be cut off.

"Listen here, that money is already has a place to go. And I do not appreciate an upstart like you coming in and stomping all over a system that has rules. You are not above those rules." Draco had to hold back the laughter that was coming up. That was this man's attempt at threating, he did better when he was a first year at Hogwarts.

"I am, I will, and I already did." Draco said as he turned his screen to face the man. A E-mail confirming the acceptance of the contract on it. "You can leave senator." Draco nodded to his secretary who started walking over to escort Howell out. Not that he was leaving.

"Not so fast. I have something that make you a bit more mindful of the way you do your business." He was so smug right now, in his jacket was a report that proved Draco had faked his birth certificate and wasn't a true American. It would ruin his reputation as a man of the people. That was the moron's plan anyways.

"You talking about how I'm actually a jolly old bloke from across the pond." Draco said, laying on a corny English ascent. It did effectively take the wind out of the fool's sails. "Yeah that won't get you very far." He said returning his voice to the slightly diluted tone. His many years in the City had softened his ascent as it did with many. The man sat there clearly confused. "You should know while it may be true that I wasn't born here, I am a citizen. But in any case that's something the public doesn't need to know. So…" With a small flick of his Wand, the report in Howell's pocket burst into flames. Howell reacted as expected, he panicked, understandable as his jacket was now on fire.

"You! Your one of those freaks! When the Magical Senate hears about this!" Draco had stopped paying attention as just used a simply stunning spell to knock out the poor fool and then a quick Obliviate for the man's memory. "Douglas, can you please take the poor Senator to the local brothel… normal blackmail material and the like." Draco said as he returned to his work. His secretary nodded and began dragging out the unconscious man.

"Wasn't that a bit over kill on the poor man." Shade said as he dropped from the ceiling after Douglas had dragged the senator out of the room.

"Sure it was… now how did the meeting with Centaurs go?" Draco and his team had begun making contacts in the magical community, mostly anyone not in the mainstream Wizarding World. So far they had made sevreal stable contacts in the smaller Magical Governments. Draco's long term goal was to create something akin to an Illuminati like group within both the Magical and Muggle Governments. Right now he was gather the outcasts and the fringe elements. Separate these people were nothing, but together they were an asset worth their weight in gold.

"It went fairly good… until they saw my face." Shade said sitting down. "Called me a deep earth golem… or something like that. Then they started… putting things on me… I think they wanted me to become their new high priest."

"But you got them to agree to the proposal?"

"Yeah… if shit goes down, their on our side. But at the same time we need to start yelling a bit louder to get the humans to stop chopping down trees."

"I've been pushing for industrial hemp with our political friends, that should help with the need for wood based paper. Plus the more humanity moves to screens, the less paper is needed." Draco said as he opened his desk and pulled out a new folder. "Take this, I need you to start a blackmail file for the next round of elections. I don't like using it but better to have it and not need it than to not have it at all."

"Right…" Shade said as he took the file. "… so how are things with the Ms. and the little one?" Shade said knowing the reaction in the form of a soft glare from Draco.

"It was your bloody idea for me and Alisha to play the part of husband and wife with Potter as our son!" Draco said standing up before realizing the smirk on the Exo's face. "So, you don't get to make jokes." He sighed before sitting back down. "Alisha is doing fine, Harry is learning at a good pace… truly if those relatives actually nurtured him a bit then the war would have been won in half the time." Draco said before returning to his work. In truth he and Alisha had gotten married in a more real way than the supposed act they were playing. While it was true that Draco no longer felt the need to hide their relationship from their team, it was too funny to the two of them. They loved the idea of being actually married and their team thinking it was fake but thinking they should be married. It was a complicated inside joke but that just made it just all that sweeter to the Warlocks.

"Aw… is that all. Poo…" Shade was about to complain a little more but stopped when he heard the sound of the office doors opening. Shade quickly transmitted out of the room the moment he heard the sound of Harry Potter's voice.

"… but he's the one that bumped into me." Harry said as he followed Alisha into the office. He was still wearing hi school uniform while Alisha had on causal American muggle clothes. Draco looked up from his desk, Harry rarely complained like that, he was very much like the Potter he knew from his memory… just a bit more childish because he was one. But Harry was a polite, studious, friendly, and curious boy. He very rarely whined or complained unless there was a good reason to.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he stood up to walk over to his family.

"Apparently one of the other boys knocked him into another student's class project, a flower the girl had grown all by herself and she is blaming Harry for destroying it." Alisha answered with a slight sigh.

"I didn't mean to. Conner was the who pushed me into it." Harry said with adorable pout on his face while he crossed his arms.

"Is that so…" Draco said as he lowered to Harry's level. "… and why was Conner pushing you?"

"I told on him. He was stealing candy from Ms. Thornton's desk and I told her. he got a time out and he told me I would pay for it if I did it again."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. He tried stealing candy again and I told Ms. Thornton. That candy is for when we get an answer right only!" Harry declared proudly making Draco laugh.

"That's very brave of you. You were right to point out he was stealing something he hadn't earned. But even if he was the one to push you, we are going to buy a new flower to replace the one that broke and you are going to say sorry." Draco said standing back up. Harry looked he wanted to protest that last part but stopped at the stern glare he got from Draco and Alisha. "Okay, this can't be the only reason you two are here?"

"Have you forgotten what today is?" Alisha asked, the disappointment clear in her tone. Draco's face slightly paled and he went through his mental checklist, their anniversary was in the summer that was out. Valentine's Day was out given he would have noticed decoration in the office. He had made sure to instruct the family's house elf to remind him every week from a month before Alisha or Harry's birthdays were coming up so that wasn't it. That was everything that could land him sleeping on the couch for a month.

"Yes, I have. Could you remind me." He said without a bit of shame.

"It's Rundrul's birthday tomorrow." Alisha said a bit disappointed but not that much as she knew her husband had a bad habit of letting his work distract him from things like what day it was. "We are here to pick you up and then we're off to the airport. It will take fifteen hours a minimum to get to New Delhi."

"Ah… Rundrul's birthday. Just give me a minute…" Draco said returning to his desk to finish up his work for the day and to make the appropriate arrangements for the next few days.

"Is uncle Rundrul going to be blue or brown when we see him?" Harry asked as he leaned on Draco's glass desk.

"Why are you asking?" Draco said as he pushed Harry away from the expensive desk.

"He's a lot more fun when he's blue… when he wears that neckless and turns brown he always in a hurry or something like that." Draco sighed, Harry had a slight point. The Glamor Pendent had side effects on Rundrul's mood, the man had described it as he found himself having a hard time feeling happy. Draco and him had set the time table to the point where Draco's company, New Monarch, would merge with Rundrul's company, Reef Energy, in nine years from the current year. Until then Rundrul had to disguise himself as a normal human, once the merge took place, Draco and Rundrul would stage a accident so Rundrul could join Shade in the shadows.

"Rundrul will be himself once we have our private party. The public one he needs to a bit boring, it's a fancy party so he'll fit right in." That made Harry smile. "Okay, I've just about finished, did Tokky pack everything up for the trip."

"Yes he did, he also packed us all the meals we would need during the trip." Alisha answered. When he told the rest of his team about house elves they went deathly quiet. Draco had expected them to yell about the idea of a whole race of enslaved magical creatures and how he had had one at one point. But they simple wanted to give their leader a second to explain himself. So he did, he explained that house elves are servant species that only lived to serve. That was when the yelling started. And it only stopped when he had the house elf of the magical pub they were staying at what she thought of if she was set free. The amount of crying and wailing had convinced his fireteam quickly. Draco explained that all a house elf wants is to serve and to be treated fairly, that's it. The problem is, is that that first one comes first to a house elf and so even if they are treated poorly they will still serve but will look for ways to spite their abusers.

"Good, let's go save uncle Rundrul from his boring birthday celebrations." Draco said as he led his family out the door.

* * *

Sirius was jumping for joy. He was finally out. Out of that horrid place. Nine years, nine bloody years pacing back and forth in a tiny cell in Azkaban. And all the while his godson was being held by someone that could very well be a Death Eater. But Sirius didn't give up, he knew he was innocent and he knew he didn't belong in that place. And now he had been validated.

"I'm free Remus!" He yelled as he jumped around his friend.

"Yes I know Sirius… I was there at your trial." Remus chuckled at the antics of his friend. Though it was very much deserved.

"It warms my heart to see you so joyous Sirius." Dumbledore said as he joined the celebrating two. It was a long time coming but he finally got the Ministry to give Sirius a trial, and the truth of everything came out in the end. Much to Dumbledore's displeasure the use of Veritaserum had been used but in the end, it made things move along faster than expected.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I assume that it was you're that got me this trial." Sirius said once he noticed the man had appeared.

"I had to do something Sirius, it was my fault that you landed in that dreadful place. I should have stayed with you until the Aurors arrived." All these years Dumbledore knew the truth of that, but he had used his guilt in a constructive way at the very least.

"Well I'm out now! That's all that matters in the end." Sirius lied, in truth he wanted to punch the man in the jaw like they did in the Muggle movies but knew that wasn't the best idea. Maybe he would simply send Dumbledore a few pranks in the mail. Slowly work out his frustration rather than one big bang. "So, where is my godson… I'm sure you all have found him by now."

"Ah Sirius, I afired not." Remus said, it wasn't for lack of trying. He himself had spent quite a bit of money to private investigators but they all turned up nothing, the last one didn't even give a refund. "James and Lily's son is still at large… as is Peter."

"What?! That sniveling piece of garbage is still out there!" Sirius was in shock, he could understand it if Harry hadn't been found as someone was actively hiding him but Pettigrew… the fool must be in his Animagus at all times.

"I'm sure Peter will turn up at some point, he is the most wanted man in the Wizarding World at the moment." Dumbledore said in attempt to cheer Sirius up a little.

"I suppose that's true… and besides… I mustn't let that traitor ruin today!" Sirius said, his big smile returning. "Remus… I want something completely and utterly indulgent. We are going to get me a cheese burger… no… a double cheese burger, with large fry!" Sirius said before walking off to find the nearest fireplace he could find.

* * *

"Ha! About damn time." Zara said as she looked over the Daily Prophet. "Hey Packrat! Come and check this out." Zara yelled as She turned to the exhausted Peter Pettigrew, who was currently carrying about eighty percent of their group's gear. "Your buddy is finally free and clear." Peter looked on the paper wide eyed.

" _Good… I'm so sorry Sirius for all the pain I put you through. It should be me in Azkaban but… I still need to make up for my failure as a Wizard._ " The last nine years had been hard for Peter but looking back he knew that they were years he needed. Time as the Guardian's practical slave had changed him into a better man. He still felt the heavy guilt of betraying James and Lily but at least now it was bearable now that he knew he was doing something they could be proud of.

"All right, enough moping…" Zara said jokingly, at first she felt nothing but distain for the rat but he had grown on her. He was still a good for little slime ball but under all that he seemed to be a half decent guy… deep deep down there. She took the paper from him as she began to return to their trek through the Gobi desert.

* * *

Draco stepped out of his limo, he tipped the driving as he did every day. He was absolutely loved by his staff. He had learned well from his father, in what not to do. Treat the staff well and they will do in kind, treat them badly and they will look for every opportunity to hurt you. Draco walked up to the front door of his home, an old mansion once owned by Henny Ford. Draco had decided to center is company in Detroit, it had a populous ready to get work, Industry was in its blood and history, bringing back any wealth to the people meant that he would be seen as champion of the common man, it was perfect for Draco.

"Tokky!" Draco called for his house elf who quickly appeared next to his master. "Is Alisha home?" Draco said as he put his coat on the nearby hanger.

"No Master, Mistress Malfoy has taken master Potter to the Zoo for the day." Tokky replied as he followed Draco to the dining room. "Does master need Tokky for anything?"

"Not at the moment, just start preparing dinner." Draco said as he sat down at the head of the dining table, a long black stone table. Alisha had worried that Harry might hurt his head if he ever hit his head on it but Draco had answered that with cushioning charms. He had made this table himself and hard worked hard to make it. Just because the thing had sharp edges did not mean he was going to get rid of it. Draco opened the Daily Prophet, to his surprise he saw his uncle Sirius Black dancing a jig. Draco chuckled at that, he deserved to be able to celebrate after so long in that dread filled place. Draco then moved on to the rest of the paper.

"Yup… Muggle news is far superior to this shite." Draco said burning the paper. "Tokky, the Muggle news paper please." Draco said holding out his hand and finding the local newspaper in it in the next minute with a small note tied to it.

 _Sorry master, Tokky was keeping watch on tonight's stew. Sorry for being late._

"Tokky you don't have to be sorry for a one minute delivery time." Draco yelled to the kitchen, it wasn't anger in his voice but a bit of worry. One thing above all else he never wanted to happen was for his house elf to fear him. "I'm better than that father." Draco muttered to himself before opening the paper. He looked up a few minutes later at the sound of someone arriving through the Floo System. That meant only two people could be here, one of the few people in the Magical Senate that knew who he was, or...

"Ah, Dumbledore… good to see you again after these long years." Draco said standing up to great the headmaster.

"Yes quite. You seem to be doing well for yourself." Dumbledore said as he took in the wealth that was Draco's house. Much of the old mansion had been restored or replaced with marble and darker wood. It reminded his of the Malfoy Mansion but warmer. In Lucius' home it always felt cold and too pristine, while here it was clear that it was lived in, the most heartwarming proof of that was the hamper of Muggle toys in the living room. " _A good sign that Harry's being taking care of. I really shouldn't have worried he'd turn out like his father when it comes to parenting, if anything Lucius showed him what not to do_." Dumbledore thought before returning to the man in front of him. Gone was the strange armor and cloak, now Draco wore a sharp. muggle suit colored in the boy's normal black, white and gray. "I've come bearing good news, Sirius has been cleared of all charges. He's a free man now." Dumbledore noticed a collected happy reaction from Draco in the form of a smile and nod. It was likely that he had already found out through his own contacts.

"He can't have Potter." Draco said flatly, not showing any emotion.

"Yes… as much as it pains me to agree with you on that, I do think that would be best if the two could meet." Dumbledore frowned at Draco's laughter at that. "Really Draco I don't think that was appropriate."

"Oh it was… Tokky. Please bring some tea and sweets for us. Sirius meeting Potter and him not trying to take off with the boy? Is that what you're saying happen. Because you and I both know that is a fantasy." Draco said as he took a cup of tea provided by Tokky. "Thank you Tokky." He said to the house elf before taking a sip of the tea.

"We will need to ease Sirius into it… but I'm sure he can handle it." Draco looked up from his tea with narrowed eyes.

"Those two are coming through the Floo any second now, aren't they? Traveler damn it!" Draco yelled as he set the cup down on the dining table. The slight apologetic look in Dumbledore's eyes was all he needed to confirm it.

"We have about three minutes give or take."

"Tokky!"

"Yes master?"

"I need you to grab all the pictures of Harry in the house and hide them in his room and then lock the room. Oh, and prepare a few sandwiches and snacks, we're having some company over." The house elf nodded happily, he loved it when his master had guest as master always loved it when the guest enjoyed Tokky's cooking. "Ah… I need a smoke." Draco groaned as he walked over to the cigar case he kept above a cabinet filled with antique plates. A gift from a family of one of his employees, the man had tested positive for cancer and Draco helped payed for the medical bills, as well as provided a magical potion to cure said cancer hidden as some eastern herbal treatment. "Do you smoke headmaster, I've found that if you take out the health risks they can be quite enjoyable." Draco said taking one from the back of the box before placing it back where Harry couldn't reach.

"No… I've never had the opportunity.' Dumbledore politely declined as Draco first put a small spell he had learned from an American Wizard that kept the smoke from getting into the nearby walls and kept the smell down.

"Very well…" Draco said before lighting and taking the first breath. "So how is my father doing, and exactly how many times did he scream Imperius?"

"Your father is doing well for himself." Dumbledore heard a rather loud snort of disappointment causing Dumbledore to sigh. While he himself sympathized with the sentiment, Lucius was still Draco's father. "As is your mother." That caught Draco attention.

"That's good… have you spoken with her at all?" Dumbledore smiled, at least he held some love for his mother. "Of course you haven't… father would likely throw a fit if he caught he speaking with you." Draco said before taking another drag from his cigar. Dumbledore wanted to say something more but the sound of someone coming out of the Floo stopped him. They both turned to see Sirius and Remus walk out of the fire place.

"Marlin, international Floo always makes my neck ache." Sirius said, in his hand was a to go bag from some fast-food place. Draco could already hear the mumbling Tokky was going to do, he did not like outside food. In fact, he hated it when Draco, Alisha, and Harry ate anywhere else other than home. Tokky wouldn't say he was unhappy but he would constantly mumble passive aggressive comments for weeks.

"Sirius, Remus… this is the man I talked to you about." Dumbledore said motioning to Draco.

"You can call me Draco." He said as he shook Sirius and Remus' hands. Sirius was uneased, the man looked far too much like that git Lucius, but with a sharper face and a few extra scars. Not only that but the house reminded him of the Malfoy Manor, he had been there only once when Cissy had invited him for tea. Why she did so, he had no clue, the visit consisted of small talk, checkup, and some admittedly good tea.

"Sirius Black.

"Remus Lupin."

"So, Dumbledore says you're his man on the hunt for my godson?" Sirius said getting straight to business not wanting to spend any more time with the man than needed. Draco shot Dumbledore a slight glare before walking back to the head of the dining table.

"We can talk business while we have a good meal. Mr. Black, I'm sure you could use one after such a long time without proper food."

"Oh don't worry I got everything I need right… what."

"Let me get that for you misters…" Tokky said as he took the bag of greasy food away from Sirius. "Nasty food not good for mister… no… Tokky feed you good." Tokky mumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

"My house elf, he doesn't like outside food. Trust me when I say you won't miss it when you have some of Tokky's cooking. He's a jewel in the kitchen." Sirius and Remus relaxed a bit at the man treating his house elf far better than the man he greatly resembled. The three standing men soon sat down and plates of small snacks and sandwiches appeared in front of them. "So Mr. Black… now that your free… what do you intend to do with your freedom? Rejoin the Aurors? Sit on your family's seat in the Wizengamot?" That one actually made Sirius choke on the sandwich he had fallen in love with. " _Tokky certainly does make real magic in the kitchen_."

"No… not that. No I plan on finding my godson."

"Well… you can certainly try. But I have the situation well in hand."

"Well in hand?! It's been nine years!" Sirius slammed his hands down on the table… not taking into account the hard material, evident by his rubbing of his hands. "I know… I counted each day in that miserable place."

"I have only been on this case for the past three. And in that time… we've made leaps and bounds. Why just last year we found a safe house that showed evidence of Harry living there for at the very least four months. And it was recent too. My team will have the boy soon." Draco was lying just to have a bit of fun, he knew it would come back to bit him in the ass in the very near future but it was too good to pass up.

"Really?" Sirius said, his eyes wide and clearly he was gaining hope with each word. "Well then I think I misjudged you, Dumbledore! Why did it take you so long to find this man?" Dumbledore was just sitting there trying to hide his shock at Draco's toying with the two men's hopes. He was thinking that he have perhaps misjudged just how much Slytherin was actually in the man.

"Oh I came to him." Draco said saving Dumbledore from continuing the lie. "I try to stay out of the Wizarding World as much as I can… I'm perfectly fine here in the Muggle world. I stay within the laws but I just can't stand all the old thinking. I mean Muggles are so industries and inventive. They've done things without magic that we could only do with magic. But then I heard about what happened with the Potters and Voldemort… I simply had to get involved. To try and help find the boy that defeated such a prophet of the old ways… I felt it was my duty as a forward thinking Wizard." Dumbledore just held his head in his hands, it was a mistake bringing these two to Draco. By the looks they were giving Draco… dear Merlin this was a mistake. "Ah… but let's move on to what happens to after we find Potter. Mr. Black… you are the boy's Godfather correct."

"Um… yes that is right. So Harry would live with me once we find him." Sirius said a bit confused.

"No." Draco said flatly. He gave a few seconds before continuing. "During this time of the investigation, I was still under the impression that you would be locked up so I looked into…" Draco visibly scowled. "Harry's only living blood relatives. Terrible people, some of the worst Muggles have to offer." Sirius couldn't argue that, the Dursleys were some of the few people on par with his own family in unpleasantness he had met. "And now you're free, but so are your enemies. Enemies not eager to see you and Potter reunited." Sirius slouched back, he hadn't thought of that. He might be free but it was an uphill battle to get custody of Harry. The Pure-Blood would try to get him in the hands of the Dursleys just to spite him.

"What do you think we should do?" Remus asked as Sirius was still in thought on the topic.

"Well… I have sevreal ideas but we can discuss those at a later date. I just wanted you to know what will likely happen once we find Harry. Tokky, a glass of wine." Draco said outstretching his hand the glass appearing in it and then Tokky appeared next to it ready to fill it with some red wine.

"Master, Mistress Alisha and Master Potter have returned from their trip form the zoo." The next thing that happened was the sound of Draco's glass shattering on the floor. "Did Tokky say something bad?" The house elf said worried as now the two guest were now shouting.

"Yes… yes you did Tokky." Draco said calmly as Sirius and Remus yelled over him. It was when Sirius pulled his Wand that everything had gone quiet. Sirius looked up at the demonic figure that had grown out of the black stone table. It had four arms, the bottom two held Muggle guns but unlike any he had seen before, while the top two held swords. The monster's four burning red eyes were unnaturally focused on him. Sirius looked across the table to see that two similar figures had extended from the table and were posed to kill both Dumbledore and Remus. "Mr. Black, if you would return your Wand to where it was before." Draco said as he was given another glass of wine. Sirius looked to the man, then to the stone monster, then to Dumbledore who just nodded. Sirius did as he was asked and the monsters stunk back into the table. "I do have to thank you… this table was a pet project of mine and I'm so glad it worked out the way I wanted it to." Draco said trailing a hand over the table lovingly.

"Where is my Godson." Sirius growled out.

"You heard Tokky, Harry has returned. From the zoo, no less… can you see the Dursleys giving him a fun day at the zoo?" Much to Sirius irritation… he couldn't. "Harry! Please come to the dining room." Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all turned to the sounds of steps coming toward them and soon in the arch to the entrance hall was standing what looked to be a nine year old version of James Potter but with Lily's bright green eyes.

"Uh… cousin… who are these people." Remus and Dumbledore turned to Draco for explanation on why he was referred by Harry as Cousin. Draco mouthed the word _later_. Sirius was to overcome by emotion.

"They are friends of your parents. This is Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and the shaggy one is your Godfather Sirius Black." Both Sirius and Remus were surprised at how easily Draco said that. They had expected him to have brainwashed Harry and never told him about James and Lily. "Sirius… your mouth." Draco slyly pointed out that Sirius' mouth had in fact dropped. Sirius shook himself sober and stood up, careful as not upset the demon table, before hurriedly walking over to his Godson to see if he was alright. "Harry, why don't you take Sirius up to your room and the two of you can get acquainted while I speak with Remus, the two can switch once I've finished explaining to Remus." Sirius looked back with a suspicious eye.

" _Is he so confident that Harry will return… well why wouldn't he…_ " Sirius thoughts turned dour at that. " _Harry's known this man all his life, he knows about James and Lily and he might know of me but there's a difference between knowing someone and knowing of them._ " Sirius looked back down at Harry who he expected to look confused at the situation but instead he looked… Sirius would call it intrigued and curious. Which was good, better than scared and afired or disinterested and dismissive. "Sure I'd like that… show the way kid."

Harry had not been expecting this today. Not at all. His cousin had always told him that one day his godfather would find him and if not he would bring him to Harry and yell at him for being such a poor investigator. But he wasn't expecting it to be today. The man was kinda like how Draco described him, shaggy, messy hair, untrimmed scuff of a bread. But Harry felt something, like this man was familiar to him, which was a good sign seeing how this man was a friend of his parents and as such he most likely had met Harry when he was a baby.

"Sure… only if you promise to tell me about the time you and dad transfigured a chicken into a bar of soap and snuck it into the Slytherin prefect bathroom." Sirius looked at the boy wide eyed. "That's my favorite prank cousin Draco told me about."

"You… you… like pranks?" Sirius teared up. He was so happy, he was certainly James' son.

"Oh does he love them so." A new voice said as the owner walked to behind Harry. "I get called into the principal's office at least five times a semester and those are the times anyone can prove it was him." Sirius was so floored by the beauty that was standing behind Harry that he hadn't even heard something that would make him so proud. He had to control himself as he was in front of Harry but he wasn't doing a very good job as his eyes did wander.

"Sirius I'd very much appreciate it if you did not stare at my wife's chest." Sirius snapped out of hi stupor at hearing of the woman's marital status. Sirius simply grunted out an apology while the woman just laughed and Harry shook his head, his was used to men drooling over Alisha but he had been taught that looking and doing are two different things. Looking gets you teased and embarrassed like you've never known, even trying to touch brings down the finger of god in the form of a lightning storm… provided by Alisha.

"Ahem… yes well if we're done making me out to be some total arse then I'd like to spend some time with my godson."

"Sure godfather… my room's upstairs." Harry lead the embarrassed Sirius back to the entrance hall and then to the staircase. Sirius looked back down to the dining hall, knowing that Dumbledore and Remus could handle those two even with the table of nightmares also down there. When Harry opened the door to his room Sirus wasn't expecting it to be so big. It was just about the size of his own room back in Grimmauld Place. But while that room had been a place to hide during his own childhood, this room was clearly a place that embodied its resident as a child's room should. The place was clean but things seemed to follow a slight organized chaos.

Harry walked over to his bed and climbed on to it to let Sirius to take in his room, he watched the man carefully, taking in every small reaction to the state of his room. His cousin had taught him that people most often give away how they are feeling unknowingly through body language. Harry took notice of every time Sirius saw a piece of Muggle technology like Harry's TV or computer he would phase and then feel even more conflicted at evidence of Harry knowing about the magical world like the poster of the British national quidditch team next to American one. And then there was the picture of the Dark Mark over a dart board with sevreal darts sticking out. That one made Sirius chuckle a bit. And then he saw the portrait of him and his parents by his bed.

"You know about..." Sirius said pointing to the moving portrait.

"Yeah..." Harry said nonchalantly. "Cousin everything he knew about them but... he says that it really isn't that much. But you knew them right?" He smiled at the chance to learn more about his birth parents.

"Oh boy did I ever." Sirius laughed. "I will be sure to tell you everything... maybe not everything as there are quite a few things that James and Lily made me swear I never tell you. But that's for later." Sirius said as he continued to look around. He felt it was to early to be speaking of James and Lily. He wanted to tell his godson so much but he needed to know what kind of boy he was before feeling that he could tell him. And then he saw the large work area in the corner, he walked over to it and began looking over the circuit boards and random parts of various muggle appliances.

"I like taking things apart and seeing if I can make something else." Harry said from his bed. Sirius just looked back for a moment before returning to try and figure out what half of the stuff was. Harry got off his bed and walked over to him. He reached down and pulled out a small spiderlike contraption and placed it on the floor. In the middle was a few bare electronics while the rest was made up of various metal pieces. Sirius watched as Harry sent a little bit of magic into the contraption, soldered ruins on the legs and body glowed blue for moment before the thing started walking around the floor. "My cousin says that in a few years Wizards will start to look at the Muggle world and see that the Muggles are actually beating them… he also says they will never admit it but in the end some Wizards try to fuse Magic and Technology, Draco calls them Technomancers." Harry said as Sirius couched down to the floor to watch the metal spider walk around.

"Incredible…"

"Now you tell me the chicken soap story."

* * *

"So how you were going to explain just who you are to us…" Remus said before looking over to Dumbledore. "You knew!" Remus exclaimed as he noticed that Dumbledore had been the to bring them here.

"I did Remus, he came to me that first night Harry went missing. Although I doubt I could stop him, he was the best option we had at the moment, what with Sirius locked up and you having no real legal claim on the boy." Dumbledore explained. The look on Remus' face softed but the look of betrayal never left.

"You say that you couldn't have stopped him… what do you mean by that?" Remus said looking toward Draco. He had a hard time believing that Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard in this current age, have a hard tiem beating anyone. Even the Dark Bastard feared him.

"Elodie…" Draco held out his hand and Remus saw a small white and blue eye like construct appear, in the middle was a metal sphere with eight pointed parts that twisted at random. "Turn off my kinetic shields." The Ghost nodded and a few bands of light unraveled around Draco. And then quicker than Remus and Dumbledore could react Draco pulled out a small pistol and pulled the trigger. The man slumped back dead with a hole in his head. Both Dumbledore and Remus were shocked to their cores while Alisha continued to sip her wine. Elodie just hovered next Draco's dead body and scanned the body before transmitting it. Remus and Dumbledore watched as in a flash of white boxes Draco stood behind the chair he was just sitting in. "That is the power of the Guardians, it's not that we can't die but that death is not the end for us." Remus and Dumbledore both looked shocked, this man had defied so many natural laws in one casual show of power.

"How… how did you do that? I've never seen a magic that could do such a thing." Remus said still in shock. Draco just looked to his side.

"Tokky…" The house elf quickly apparated next to his master. "… bring the Pensieve." The house elf nodded and disappeared only to reappear next to the table with the Pensieve bowl. The house elf slid the bowl in the middle of the table where everyone could reach. "I have already placed the needed memories in this Pensieve, now if you could all join me." Draco said before tapping his wand and disappearing into the Pensieve. Remus took note that the woman called Alisha simply used her finger instead of a wand. He then turned to Dumbledore who gave a him a nod before entering into the Pensieve. Remus looked around wondering his chances of running upstairs and grabbing Sirius and Harry and making a dash for the nearest fireplace. But he just sighed and then chuckled before placing his Wand in the bowl.

When Remus entered the Pensieve he found himself in a unexpectedly familiar place. The Grand Hall at Hogwarts. It looked to be the Sorting ceremony. Dumbledore sitting at the head of the staff table and McGonagall standing in front of the fresh first years.

"Welcome to my Sorting Ceremony." Remus turned to see Draco standing with Alisha and Dumbledore by the Sorting Hat.

"You went to Hogwarts? You seem to be around my age and yet I don't remember you from any of my years." Remus said as he looked around the seated students for anyone he might recognized

"That's because I wasn't… just watch." Draco said with a smile as he started the memory, they all turned to the memory McGonagall unrolled the list of names.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head…" She held up said hat to show the first years. "And you will be sorted into your houses." She said before looking at the first name. "Hermione Granger." Remus and Dumbledore watched as the called girl came up to the sorting hat, Remus chuckled at her muttering instructions to herself before he reminded himself of his frustration.

"So the point of all of this?" Remus asked as the sorting hat began deciding.

"Shh!" Draco said sharply.

"Gryffindor!" The hat boomed out. Bring the four's attention back to it. Remus turned back to Draco for a moment and noticed that the man was smiling in what looked like anticipation.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall announced. Remus' eye's went in shock as a smug looking blond boy walked up to the sorting hat and in the second the hat touched his head it boomed out Slytherin.

"You! You're a Malfoy?" Remus said shocked again. "How?! I did not know that Lucius had any siblings." Remus' mind was trying to find a logical explanation for all the information he had on this man and now of it seem to fit with each other.

"I would answer that but we're getting to the really good part." Draco said, his joy at Remus' shock and confusion clear on his face.

"Ronald Weasley." They all turned back to the red haired boy walking up to the sorting hat.

"What?! Arthur and Molly's son? But he's…"

"SHH! Your going to ruin the best part!" This time it was Alisha that shh'd Remus.

"Gryffindor!" Remus watched as the boy ran down to join the other members of the Weasley brood.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out. The whole hall went quiet as they all turned to the Boy Who Lived. Remus simply couldn't take it anymore, and the laughing from Draco and Alisha wasn't helping and in fact it was making it worse.

"Draco… I think it is time to let Remus in on your explanation." Dumbledore said as he scolded the two Guardians.

"Fine fine…" Draco said before taking a breath and pausing the memory. "These are indeed my memories from mine and Harry's Sorting Ceremony."

"But how is that possible?! You are clearly not Harry's age. And he has yet to attend Hogwarts! This whole memory must be fake, I demand the truth at once." At that Draco's smile turned dark.

"You want the truth… very well then you get the whole truth." The memory of Hogwarts disappeared and instead they were above a slightly stylized map of the Sol system. Below the four was earth, with various geometric lines circling it. Then next to earth a white sphere appeared, the geometric lines extended out to intertwin with the ones around the Sphere. "Its called the Traveler. And with its arrival, everything humanity knew changed. Colonies and soon civilization were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a garden world." As Draco spoke, the lines crossed over to the spoken celestial bodies. "Human life span tripled, things thought impossible became normal. And all because of the Traveler."

"What sort of Magic could this being bring to do these things?" Remus mumbled as he watched the planet Mercury grow green and blue.

"Not Magic, no the Traveler brought knowledge but of the physical world not magical one. All of this was done without Magic, but with Muggle Technology." Both Dumbledore and Remus looked at Draco with varying degrees of shock. Draco moved his hand and they dropped down to Earth. They weren't in a Memory but more of representation of records and documents Draco had found that described the Golden Age of Humanity. The city they were in lit up the sky, towering buildings all around them with flying cars zooming between them. People passed by them on the streets, all of them carefree and happy. They then moved back up as the white lines from before began moving out in all directions. "We were so close… Humanity knew the next step was to walk in the light of other stars. But the Traveler soon was not the only thing to find humanity. The Traveler, the very being of Light… had enemies. Those that served the Darkness." Tendrils of utter blackness came in to view. They crashed the lines that stretched out and soon they moved towards the planets of man. "Centuries after the start of our Golden Age the Darkness came. First came the Fallen…" The Pensieve moved to Mars where Remus and Dumbledore watched as creatures much like the ones that came out of Draco's table raided and pillaged towns and cities. Killing and stealing as they skimmed past on light flying platforms and strange ships.

"A race of scavengers." Alisha started. "The Fallen take and give nothing back, however they are not the true evil they look to be. They are not true servants of the Darkness merely its pawns, it might be possible to convince them to some kind of alliance or at the very least a cease fire before shots are fired."

'Then came the Hive." The images move to tomb like ships floating through space. "Necromantic monsters that actively live on Darkness. They are servants of the Darkness. They are a warning to the Wizarding World. So far they are the only other beings that I know of to possess any form of magic. They are what Humanity might become if people like Voldemort win." They moved into the ships were inside was a gothic inspired nightmare. Monstrous and horrid creatures stood in row upon row while flying beings in darkly regal armor flew over inspecting their thralls. To Remus and Dumbledore's relief they soon exited the horrid place.

"Then came the Cabal." Alisha as they once again returned to Mars that was now reduced to a shell of its former self. Remus and Dumbledore both watched several massive men in armor walked passed them.

"Are they half giants?" Remus asked noting their size.

"No, most people call them War Rhinos or Space Turtles. But they are alien, they come from a highly war like society. They seek to only expand and conquer, we are simply the next step. They are like the Fallen in they do not follow the Darkness but unlike the Fallen I don't think they are open to diplomacy. But lastly there the guys that caused me to be here." Draco said as the Pensieve moved to a memory. Dumbledore recalled this as the same one Draco showed him when they first met. Remus watched as five Guardians fought the mechanical creatures and then the two giant constructs. "These are the Vex, a race of cyborgs. A unholy mix of man and machine. We don't know where they came from but they certainly serve the Darkness." Remus watched as one of the Guardians fired off a Killing Curse, causing the great big monster of a Vex to drop dead and the mass of black wrongness to wither away.

"That was you… you just killed that… thing with the Killing Curse." Draco didn't respond to Remus. Draco just continued to watch as his team celebrated before the Vex Portal opened up and dragged them through. The Pensieve violently changed to the street in Godric's Hollow.

"And that's how I ended up here. This is the night James and Lily Potter died." Draco said as he ended the memory. "I am the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I lived through the Second Wizarding War and died at the age of eighty-three. Only to be revived as a Guardian of the Traveler several centuries later. I have returned through time not of my own plans but I shall continue in my duty to the Traveler in preparing Humanity for the coming war." Both Remus and Dumbledore were speechless at what they had seen.

"So… you time traveled from the future? I may not be an expert but I do know that do just that never ends well. The Department of Mysteries have studied the effects of time and are convinced that nothing good can come from it.' Remus said, his head turning from Draco to Dumbledore looking for one of them to answer his worries.

"I have looked in to this, I was also worried on the effects of our being here but Vex time portals and Magical time travel seem to function differently. Where magically you can travel back some time where you run a danger of changing something and creating a paradox, the Vex have created a fail safe to prevent that from happening. If we take Magical time travel." Aside Draco flowed a blue line with a small stick person traveling along it. "We you go back in time, you go back along the same time line, in the time you exist alongside the you of that time period just in a different space." The person on the line moved under the line and backward until there were two of them, one under and over the line. "Because you exist in the same time you run the risk of changing something that will cause you to not go back and you can see where I'm going with this." The two stick figures shattered and the line dented in ways that scared Remus. "But Vex do things differently." Another line appeared next to Draco, this one gold. "When going back with a Vex portal, if you go back far enough, the portal will instead send you to another timeline altogether." The person on the gold line began moving down where a new line moved off a previous point in the line. A second identical person formed at the same point but on the original line and both figures moved down their own lines at the same speed. "This creates two separate spaces and times, thus ensuring that no paradoxes occur. In short, back in my original timeline everything will happen the same way as it did. While in this one… anything could happen."

"But…" Dumbledore started off. "While that does mean, we won't have to worry ourselves with the dangers of time travel, that does not mean your actions that change the way events were supposed to happen will have a positive effect. By taking young Harry away, you might change his and the Wizarding World's fate of the worse, it may not be your intention but the possibility still holds true."

"You have a point. But we've been careful on that. Everything we have done has either been focused on the muggle world where anything I do I can control the outcome. And as for the Wizarding World, I have been sticking to the shadows." Remus and Dumbledore both raised an eyebrow at that. Neither of them had heard any real changes or new players in the world of politics in the Wizarding World. "But you asked for the truth, the truth is that I am Draco Malfoy, Guardian. I will protect Humanity form the Darkness with every life I have. I will never cease in my effort to ensure the Traveler's Light."

"That… well I can't really think of any way to respond to this." Remus chuckled. "You seem to have quite noble goals, ones that are very similar to our own." Remus shared a look with his old headmaster.

"And that is why I showed this all to you. Me and my team need help." Draco said as below them turned to map of the world. Various parts of the world turned white while others remained green and brown. "Me and my team have set up a secret society called the Followers of the Traveler. We've stayed in the smaller magical governments when it comes to major moves, and simply built a network of informants in the larger ones." Dumbledore nodded at this, it was a sound idea, the powerful magical governments barely paid any mind to lesser ones, but many smaller parts could take on a singular powerful one. "Currently the biggest supporters of the Followers of the Traveler, is Valentina Vázquez of the South American Magical government. She has been very enthusiastic about the whole thing, and from what I can tell has made sure that the whole continent is on our side." Draco chuckled. "I'm sure she exaggerating but the sentiment is heard."

"We also have the Indian Ministry firmly on our side." Alisha continued for Draco. "Unlike other parts of the Wizarding World, they have close relationship to their Muggle population. Just short of breaking the Statue of Secrecy. And the boom to their economy our company Reef Energy has provided has them praising us. Enough to where they were willing to listen to what we had to say, we showed them as well as Valentina Vázquez, something similar to this and it did the job. Both are now our firm allies."

"We also have secretly infiltrated much of the smaller Asian Ministries and have deep contacts in Africa. We've stay politically out of Europe, North America, and China and Japan. But as I said, we do have eyes and ears in their offices." Remus and Dumbledore had to admit to themselves that Draco and his allies had done much in the nine years they had been here. "We need your help in bringing in Europe." Draco said catching the two Wizards' attention. "While most of the other members of the European Wizarding World will never admit it, they tend to follow Britain, I've been calling it the legacy of Merlin. So if we are ever going to prepare the world for what is to come, we need it to be united and that means we need Europe."

"So what is it you need?" Dumbledore asked carefully. He had been paying very close attention, and from what he had seen and heard, he had to admit he saw a true master at the political game that existed in the international Wizard community. Getting people that normally wouldn't talk to each other in any circumstances was a feat in of itself, one he had been trying to accomplish throughout his years in an effort to build a better Wizarding World as a whole. His name did carry great weight in Europe for his defeat of Grindelwald and that did extend so to other countries but not nearly enough for it to be effective. But Draco, he had something that Dumbledore did not, proof of something far greater than themselves and proof of a threat that would destroy them and everything they would build.

"A way in. The Ministry is very closed off to outside influence… which is ironic given that an outside influence would actually help the Ministry no matter where it comes from." Draco scoffed as he walked toward the British Islands. "I have looked into trying to supplant my father's position as head of the Malfoy Family and even his seat on the Wizengamot. But I did all I could without alerting my father to what I was doing. The Goblins of Gringotts seemed to be very interested in my situation but thanks to a few meetings I was able to remain unnoticed by my father."

"And just how did you manage to get the beady eyed bastards on your side." Remus asked.

"Simple, I walked into to the bank… walked up to the teller… he refused to answer my questions… I hit him in the face and demanded to speak with his superior." Dumbledore and Remus both had the color from their face drain at that statement. The idea of acting so brazen to the Goblins was unheard of. "He brought me to the head teller, and we worked out a fair deal between my company and Gringotts. I hold the seventeenth largest account there and the Goblins handle the finances of New Monarch… at five percent of the company's profits. Shrewd they are… but wonderful coin counters. Just need to shoe them some respect and they will do it in kind." Draco looked back at the two Wizards. "You seem confused with my dealing with Gringotts?"

"It's just that…" Remus began as Dumbledore had put together what happened as Draco talked. His actions seemed to have made the puzzle of the Goblins that much easier to solve for the aged man. "… no one has ever assaulted a Goblin and… well… survived it much less come out of it with a partnership." Draco just sighed.

"Binns… what does that ghost constantly teach… the Goblin Rebellions. That means that at some point the Goblins were a warrior society, traits like respect for marshal power and strength don't evaporate that easily. They still at their core are warriors, they simply have changed their battlefield. A simple show of strength is all it takes, but you need stand your ground and never look away. They want more than anything to be recognized as strong and how does one tdo that… by challenging them. But this topic isn't important at the moment, since my plans to take the Malfoy seat is unavailable I thought about taking the Black family seat, my mother was a Black after all."

"Yes, I could see where you come to that." Dumbledore said as he stroked his bread thinking over that plan. Sirius was currently the Head of the Black Family now that he had been cleared. He had no children and until he did there would be very few possibilities for the next Head of the Black family. Draco was highest in that regard but there was also Nymphadora Tonks.

"But now uncle is out and can take that seat and if possible I would prefer having two confirmed seats on our side rather than just one."

"That sounds like you have another option?" Remus asked not following Draco's logic.

"If I could take Harry as his magical guardian than I could take his seat until he of age." There was a tension that came from the statement. Draco knew it was the best option and the only one that would keep him from going to Azkaban for kidnapping. Remus tried to remain calm but it was hard, this man was now suggesting giving him legal authority over Harry. It was the only real claim Sirius had, that he was Harry's godparent and that meant it was only way for them to take Harry away from this man. Remus mind went to that all of this was just a crazy and convoluted way to keep Harry. But he knew that wasn't the truth.

"That is for Sirius, not me." Remus sighed. "I think we have covered enough, can we leave now?" Draco nodded before releasing everyone form the Pensive.

* * *

Reviews

ww-1990ww- I hope that the time explanation given in this chapter answers your worries. Think Back to the Future 2

Pietro99- I don't understand the context in which you are using the word phosphatized. but thank you anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

"What exactly what happens when…" Remus found himself having a hard time saying it. He had just come back from his turn with Harry, it was quite enjoyable. The boy was so happy with Draco it was sobering for the man. When he thought back on the few times Lily had spoken about her sister Remus knew that Harry would have been miserable with his relatives. But here, he was happy and growing so fast. The things he was attempting with muggle technology and magic were unreal. And he reminded Remus so much of both Lily and James.

When Remus returned to the dining room Sirius' face was drained of all color. He knew that Draco and Dumbledore had yet to bring up the idea of switching guardianship over to Draco due to the lack of table demons. Sirius and him talked a little on Harry, the boy had remained in his room. But then the topic returned to their host, and the two of them still had question, first of which was on his apparent immortality.

"Think of yourself like your made of glass, and that first second that you know you're going to die is the first crack. And then… you shatter. Then the Ghost picks up every piece of you and puts you back together. Or at least that's how I feel… others have described it like their drowning and the Ghost bringing them back is like being pulled up for air. And others say it's just like waking up from a night of heavy drinking with no memory of what happens after they die." Draco answered while taking a few sips from his glass.

"Is it possible for others to gain one of these Ghosts?" Dumbledore asked, he had been mostly silent throughout the whole thing.

"Not likely, the Traveler itself created the Ghost in its last moments. I suppose it is possible to find a way to recreate what ever the Traveler did but considering the level of Light mastery needed to even attempt to pull it off makes the topic moot at best and laughable at worst." Dumbledore seemed satisfied with that answer and leaned back in his chair. It had looked like Sirius was about to ask something but the sound of a loud bang coming from upstairs caught everyone's attention.

"I'm okay!" Harry yelled down from his room.

"Alisha, could you confirm that, it wouldn't be the first time he had blown himself up and continued to work despite injury." Draco sighed.

"Does this happen often?" Sirius asked as Alisha started walking to Harry's room.

"Not as little as I would prefer… I think he might have done that on purpose though." Draco smiled. "To be honest with you all this side to him is a surprise to myself. The Potter from my timeline wasn't at all interested in Technomancy, but then again the area of study was in its infancy during our time."

"Speaking of MY godson, exactly what do you plan on doing now that you've been found out?" Sirius said before shooting a slight glace to Dumbledore how ignored it, though he still felt guilty for hiding the truth but in his defense he did bring Sirius to Draco the day he was free. Draco sighed before motioning for Tokky to refill his glass.

"As we discussed before, it would be unwise for you to try to take custody of Harry while he still has blood relatives. We could kill the Dursleys…" The air turned cold and still after that statement as the logic of that idea was far to appealing to some for their own tastes. Draco smiled at the bit of doubt in the men's own self-images he had sown in them. Considering one's own self as pure good was just as dangerous as thinking one's self a god. "By the change in mood I suggest that we go with plan B, we move magical guardianship over to me." Sirius' eyes shot daggers to Draco but he said nothing as he didn't have a counter to that. "We do that and Harry living with me for the past nine years will have been perfectly legal. I believe that there was a case some two hundred years ago in which the Yaxley family heir was lost in a trip out east, he was found five years later, taken in by a monk and with no other family the monk gained magical guardianship and no charges were weighed against him." The three men thought over the logic of Draco, they all nodded to each other with his sound thinking.

"That could work… so long as the Potter family magic accepts you." Dumbledore stated, noting that Draco looked a tiny bit irritated at that comment.

"If that happens so be it, then I shall remove the Dursleys and Sirius can be Harry's guardian." Draco ignored the stunned looks form the men at the table with how casually he talked about ending a life.

* * *

Alisha walked into the room, it was filled with blue smoke. This was more than a normal occurrence than Draco had said but the idea that Harry blew himself up on a semi-regular basis wasn't something those wizards needed to know.

"Harry, of all the times to test out one of your new projects why did you have to choose now." Alisha said as she waved the smoke from her face.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to get this thing working for Sirius and Remus to see." Harry said as he continued to examine the very blown up chassis of a mechanical dog. The fact his face was covered in sparkling ash appeared to be lost on him.

"So what do you think of the two of them?" Alisha said as she made her way to the window. "They seem to be very happy to see you." She said as she pushed open the window to let some of the smoke out.

"They aren't going to take me away are they?" Harry asked this but it wasn't sad or even with a bit of worry as he knew the response.

"They can try." Just as he expected there was more than a bit of venom in Alisha's tone. "No one is taking you away, this is your home and me and Draco are your family. "She said sitting down next to the boy. "But that doesn't mean that Sirius and Remus can't be family too." She pulled the boy in closer though he was still more focused on his project to really notice. She knew that he wasn't worried and she wasn't either, it hurt her to think that the men downstairs might try to take him away. Being a Guardian might many things, a life of duty to the Light and humanity, never having to worry about death hanging over you, and of course power beyond normal human comprehension. But one of the few downsides was that while Guardian didn't need to fear the end of death, they also couldn't enjoy beginning a life. All Guardians were effectively sterile. And Alisha was fine with that, back in their time the life of a Guardian was not the best one to also be a parent. But now in this time, she had come to see the boy sitting next to her as much a son as she saw Draco as her husband.

Although Draco would never admit to their own relationship as of father/son, when Harry had been two he called Draco dad, that had sent Draco away for the next month. He came back with a new rule, Harry was to call him cousin and that was final. Apparently, Draco had done some digging and it had turned out that somewhere on Harry's mother's side there was a bit of Black in him and made Harry and him cousins. Alisha had her doubts but let her husband have this as she could understand that having known Harry since childhood it made for a strange and awkward situation in Draco's mind. Alisha wasn't even going to dare to suggest that it also might have something to do with Draco's massive father issues.

* * *

Shade had everything set so neatly up. He had infiltrated the school rather easily, getting through the wards had been easy since the Headmaster had given a Draco a key. Dumbledore had asked what it was for but Draco had just told him that it was in case of emergencies. The lie had worked and now Shade was deep in the shadow of one of the many arches that dotted the ceilings of Hogwarts.

"This is going to be so fun." He said silently to himself as he watched his target walk from the great hall back to his office. "He sure does feel like a Hive Wizard… but in diet form." Shade followed the turban wearing target. The school was pretty much empty, just a few members of staff that didn't have homes elsewhere and the house elves. The ghost that lived in the castle had already found him but after he finished explaining what he was, both for being an Exo and a Guardian, and then said he was a friend of Dumbledore they decided to leave him alone.

His target moved through the corridors while mumbling to himself, Shade had to increase the range of his hearing to pick up the conversion and it was just like Draco had said, the man was speaking to whatever he was hiding behind his turban. Shade lost the man a few times as the layout of the school didn't seem to stay the same but Shade was able to find him again each time by following the Hiveish feeling the put out. It wasn't a pleasant thing to do as Shade hated the Hive more than anything, so the idea of trying to find something that remotely reminded him of those undead bastards felt wrong to him.

Eventually the man stopped running through the castle and ducked into his classroom. Shade cloaked himself for a moment and followed the man in. To the Exo's surprise the man had his wand out and was eyeing around the room.

"Come ouutttt... I'll havvvee you kkknow that I am quittee…" The man said as he scanned the room for the intruder that set off his wards.

"Oh please quit that awful stutter." Shade said as he decloaked. "I know that it's fake." Shade ignored the stunned look on the man's face. "It's my face, isn't it? Think I should grind it down a bit. I know slimmer is better these days." Shade joked but the man just continued to stare, but after a while lowered his wand and relaxed.

"My my, I have never seen such a well-crafted runic golem before." The man said as he approached Shade, the Exo just made a slight clicking noise in irritation. This was the eighth wizard to call him that.

"I suppose now you're going to try to drain the magic from my body?" Shade said flatly, the man didn't respond at first but continued to circle Shade.

"Truly an interesting find, never before have I seen a golem as intelligent as you."

"Me? Oh, I'm nothing special, but do go on I insist." Shade said in his best southern lady voice. Once again the man didn't respond but Shade didn't give him time to have he drew a arrow of Void Light and shot the man before he could react. The Shadow Shot did its job in slowing the man to a crawl. Shade pulled out his pistol and shot the man in both kneecaps. The reacted to the pain slowly, his face turning from anger to pain. "Heheh, okay Johnny lets see what's under turban number one." Shade slid over to behind the man and begun unraveling the turban. What he found was expected as Draco had given him some idea but it still filled his circuits with hate.

"Impudent golem! How dare you!" The face sneered at him. Shade just blankly stared back… before shoving the barrel of his gun in the mouth of the second face.

"Aw… it thinks it people." Shade chuckled. "You're thinking that was your line or something? Because from where I'm standing, I have a better argument for me being people then you." The face just stared intently at shade. Before falling to the floor as the man it was possessing fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Fool! Get back up and destroy this thing!" The face demanded of the man but he was unable to comply.

"I shot him with Void Light, while Arc reflects and Solar burns off magic, that particular brand of Light drains. For the next few hours he's as muggle as any of the other six billion humans on this world. And I highly doubt he can move with his knees busted as they are." Shade lowered himself to the face's level on the ground while his host sobbed and clutched his legs. "Now Dark Lord, tell me how you escaped death." The face smiled at that.

"Foolish golem, I may not know who your master is but I promise you this… they will suffer." The face said nothing more. Shade just sighed as he walked over to the door and locked it with a solid iron bar. He then placed a few premade wards around it before returning to the two faced man. He grabbed him and placed him in one of the desks, after giving him a mild healing potion so he would die before Shade got his information. He then sat behind the man so he would face the face. He transmitted a book into his hands and opened it to the first page. Shade made a clearing throat sound before starting the story.

"If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents occupied and all before they had me, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap, but I don't feel like going into it."

* * *

Draco looked down at the small notification Shade sent him.

"What's that smile for?" Sirius asked, he had calmed down after the four of them had a proper meal. Sirius was till starved from his time in Azkaban, Draco suspected that the hunger would tag around for the next few months. Remus also hadn't eaten much on account of worrying for his friend. Dumbledore was in very much the same camp but he had breakfast at Hogwarts.

"Oh nothing, just a confirmation on something I had asked a friend to take care of." Draco said as he pushed the tablet away. "Now Headmaster, have you informed Sirius and Remus on the current problem that we face?"

"Besides the future world ending catastrophe?" Sirius commented before shoving another bite of turkey into his face.

"Yes besides that, a problem that is a bit more… immediate." Draco looked over to Dumbledore who readied himself for what was to come.

"Draco has confirmed one of my greatest fears, Voldemort lives." The mood dropped considerably at that bit of news. The food in Sirius' mouth had dropped out and the fork in Remus' hand dropped to the floor.

"Exactly how, we only have theories. But to help you two with this news, know that he is beaten in the end… though not without… sacrifice." Draco looked away from the three men know that all of them were among said losses. Dumbledore seemed to pick up on this through the various meetings with Draco but Sirius and Remus were still too shell shocked to notice. "And now that me and my team are here, the war will be shorter and with less said sacrifices. I've already taken steps on two of the so called Dark Lord's plots… by the way Headmaster you will be needing a new DADA teacher." Dumbledore looked puzzled for a moment as did Sirius and Remus.

"Why…" Dumbledore said suspiciously.

"Because currently professor Quirrell is being tortured by a man I consider one of the most sadistic beings in existence." Draco said casually sipping his glass before staring at it with a slight frown. "That's getting rather old." Draco mumbled to himself before handing the glass of to Tokky. "I had once over heard the other Death Eaters speaking of Quirrell, calling him names that centered around him being a disappointment. It had turned out he was at one point in time a enforcer of Voldemort but stayed under the radar… it means that he didn't bring suspicion onto himself." Draco explained the meaning behind the phrase to the relief of the wizards.

"And you say Quirrell is being tortured?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, while he felt a little betrayed by the man and wished for him to end up in Azkaban where he belongs, torture was a bit too far.

"More like annoyed to death, you don't need to physically maim or induce a mental breakdown to get what you want out of someone that doesn't want to cooperate. If you have the patience and the creativity then you can make a person talk just by screwing with them enough."

* * *

Shade closed the book as he finished chapter seven. And transmitted it away and the moved his green lighted eyes back to the face that was the dark lord Voldemort.

"Well? aren't you going to continue?" It asked clearly annoyed at Shade stopping. Voldemort had actually enjoyed listening once he had calmed down a bit, he didn't understand why this thing was reading to him but he had little choice in the matter. Quirrell had been further strapped to the chair and desk and every time he felt the magic returning to Quirrell's body the golem shot another arrow of that strange magic through them and would continue on reading. But the golem just summoned another book, the cover was green so Voldemort knew it was a different book from the last as that one had a red cover.

"The boy with fair hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock and began to pick his way toward the lagoon." Shade began much to the face's intense irritation.

* * *

"You want the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Bones, the Greengrass', and… the Goyles." Sirius listed off the families that Draco wanted to be brought in for their alliance.

"I understand wanting to bring in Arthur, Molly, and Amelia but… I'm not sure about Augusta. I mean the woman has suffered quite a bit." Dumbledore said unsure. "And while I know the Greengrass' stay mostly neutral during the war, they are very much pureblood. And the Goyles…"

"And I'm a Malfoy, and during my time with the Death Eaters I learned a few things about the Goyles. For one thing they aren't so much anti muggle but more pro pureblood. Coupled with the fact that Goyle senior is quite honestly the most decent out of the whole bunch and is more concerned with family survivability than family honor I think it is possible to turn them." The three Wizards all thought over what Draco had said.

"The Goyles did enter the Dark camp only once Voldemort reached his height of power." Sirius offered, he remembered his mother complain about the lateness of their joining the Death Eaters.

"And I don't recall Goyle senior participating in any raids on muggle families, he mostly kept to hounding other pureblood families to join Voldemort." Remus also put out there for everyone.

Draco smiled at them nodding in reluctant agreement. This had been one of his earliest laid plans, in the first few years of arriving in this time he had traveled to the Goyle Family home and placed a small but powerful compulsion charm on Gregory Senior and his wife, it simply made them think they had already taught their son in the ways of Pureblood superiority, he had checked up on them every now and then to make sure that the charm continued on strong. And it had… at first. but then something that he had not expected was that both of them had begun to develop a resistance to mental charms, good for later when he would bring them on his side but he made sure to up the power of his own charm every year. In the end Gregory Junior had grown up free from his parents Pureblood philosophy. He still acquired a bias toward the pureblood form other influences but thanks to pureblood families isolationist traditions, Greg had not been that much exposed to the single most powerful influence beyond his own parents, his peers.

Draco knew he should feel bad for the manipulation but he didn't. He knew exactly the path Greg would have been on if it wasn't for him and it was one that did not include happiness. Was it true that Draco's biggest reason for wanting the Goyles on his side was because Greg was in fact the closet thing he had to a friend back in his own time, yes. But it didn't matter to Draco, he was going to make sure the coming conflict had as few casualties as possible and that didn't just mean less filled graves.

Draco had thought about doing the same for Vincent Crabbe, but he knew that it would be impossible to do the same trick with his parents. They unlike the Goyles were a true Dark family. While Draco could turn Greg off the path of darkness, he knew that he could not do the same for his other friend.

"So how would we bring these families together?" Dumbledore asked, happy with the selection, the choice of Arthur and Molly was obvious and Madam Longbottom would certainly be a powerful ally. Amelia Bones was a smart choice, as was the Greengrass'. And if Draco could bring the Goyles into the light… or at the very least bring them to a neutral standing then even better.

"The first will be the Weasley and Longbottom families, if it is at all possible… I would very much appreciate if it could be a diner or something…" Draco said looking off trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Sirius and Remus.

"I take it you've heard the stories of Molly's cooking?" Remus asked taking in the moment. Draco grunted quietly before answering.

"I never was invited nor did I ever asked… I knew that I would be turned down." Draco said continuing to look away. "So…"

"Yes we will ask if she can host a dinner for our little meeting." Remus chuckled as he leaned back, Sirius was also enjoying the sight.

"Amelia Bones and the Greengrass' will be later and I will handle the Goyles personally." Draco said standing up from his chair before walking over to Sirius. "I understand that all of this may be hard for you. But know that I will never keep Harry from you, you are welcome to see him any time you so desire and if you wish, you can spend the first weeks of freedom here getting to know your godson." Sirius stood up to face Draco and then held out his hand.

"It's true, I'm less than happy with how things turned out. But at the same time… they could be much worse. Harry could be abused and with no clue of magic and who his parents were and I could still be in that cell. And I have you to thank for things better than they could be." Draco just gave a small smirk before shaking Sirius' hand.

"Tokky! Prepare the guest room." Draco said before walking toward the living room. "Remus the offer of visitation is extended to you as well and Dumbledore… you will just have to wait until his Hogwarts years." Draco heard a slight chuckle from the aged Wizard.

"I'll try to carry on." Dumbledore joked as he stood up and followed Draco to the fireplace with Remus in tow. "From what I've seen, young Harry is in good hands." Dumbledore said before making his way to the fireplace to return to Hogwarts.

"You make sure that he's taking care of our boy Sirius." Remus said to his friend before following Dumbledore out of the manor. The two men watched as Remus left in a blaze of green fire.

"Want to see Harry's baby pictures?" Draco asked, they were one of those things in knew would come in handy.

"Did you even need to ask?"

* * *

"Albus! Where have you been?" Minerva asked as she followed her headmaster down the hall from his office to the great hall. "No one can seem to find Quirrell and his office seems to have been warded off. Not even any of the ghosts can enter." She watched as the man sighed and turned to her, where she expected a look of panic or at the very least concern was just the normal calmness that she normally respected as an island in a sea of chaos.

"Fear not Minerva, the situation is well in hand, Quirrell simply resigned and I'm having his office renovated." He hated lying to her, but the news that Quirrell was a traitor would not help. He knew Draco's man would not leave behind any evidence. "I believe he said something along the lines of wishing to explore the sands of Arabia."

"Oh… well that sounds like something he might do. But to just vanish like he did?"

"I do agree that it seems ill timed but perhaps he had received news that required him to leave suddenly." Dumbledore walked away as to avoid the current conversion. After making his way through the castle, making sure to go through various passages only known to the headmasters, he landed himself outside Quirrell's office. "Hello… I know you are in there." There was no answer. Dumbledore thought of various ways to convince who it ever might be behind the door. He thought about saying that he was a friend of Draco but the man had requested that Dumbledore never use his name around anyone associated with Voldemort. He then remembered something that all of Draco's allies would respond to. "I am an ally of the Traveler." There was a quiet and then the door opened. Dumbledore walked through and the sight of what was in Quirrell's office was surprising indeed. There on the back of who he assumed was Quirrell was the face of Voldemort. "I see… so you've sunk so low Tom." The face sneered at him.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are simply just another irritation I must suffer this day." The face said clearly not happy with Dumbledore's arrival.

"So your Dumbledore eh… going a little hard on the whole elderly wizard thing aren't you." Dumbledore looked to his right and saw something else he had not expected. It looked like a man, but its face was made up of various metal plates and its eye were small green lights. It was wearing armor similar to that of Draco's Guardian armor but was mostly colored in toned down blues and yellows. "Yeah… that's the same reaction people in this time have to an Exo like me."

"An Exo?"

"We are fully self-aware artificial intelligences, no organic parts in here." It said tapping on its head. "But I don't expect you to understand given how unfamiliar Wizards are with modern technology." It said as he walked over to Quirrell. "He has yet to tell me exactly how he has survived death. But just being exposed to him for a little bit… I can tell it is nothing like our own Guardian immortality." Dumbledore noticed the small reaction Riddle had to that comment. But he couldn't tell if this Exo did, as its face hid much of its emotion as it was far from reactive as a human's face.

"So what do you plan on doing with him?"

"Well… likely now that you are here, I'm going to take him to one of our bases. You do have a school to run." He said as he put a hand on the Dark Lord and vanished in a mass of white boxes.

* * *

"Harry… who's the guy waving at you?" Clark asked as the four fourth graders stared at the oddly dressed man waving to them. Next to the man was Harry's guardian, his face in his hand in embarrassment.

"Oh… that's just my godfather." Harry said to his friend as he just tried to hide under his hoodie. "He's just excited because he just found me last weekend."

"Wow… sounds like a really bad godfather." Sandra chuckled at the embarrassed Harry. The forth member of the group being deaf was informed of the situation via Sandra signing it. Blake responded with his own jab at Harry. "Blake says that you should take him to get an exchange."

"He's not that bad… he taught me a bunch of new pranks." The three other friends paled at the grin Harry had on his face. Blake began franticly signing out his pleas for Harry to take it easy.

* * *

"Those are Harry's friends?" Sirius asked as he continued to embarrass his Godson as was his divine duty to do so, the fact Draco seemed just as embarrassed was just making all the more sweater.

"Yes, Clark Samwell, Sandra Wilkins, and Blake Wilkins. They've been friend for years now." Draco said as he tried to avoid eye contact with the various parents coming to pick their kids up from school.

"Don't you think that it's going to be a little hard for him to keep the friendship when he's overseas." Sirius' stopped waving once he noticed the smirk on Draco's face. "What?"

"They are all muggle born wizards. I had the same worries when I brought him here. But with some… ehem… testing… I was able to find a few children in the same year and was able to manipulate the school's systems to get as many muggle borns in Harry's class. My efforts paid off and if we can whine loud enough we can get both Dumbledore and the Magical American Government to sign off on a exchange program." Sirius looked at Draco wide eyed.

"That's… oh I keep forgetting you're a Slytherin." Sirius smiled as Draco just grunted in annoyance.

"Fine but at least I'm using my Slytherin talents for Harry rather than against him."

* * *

"Fred! George! The two of you will be downstairs in the next five minutes or I will come up there myself!" Molly yelled up to the upper levels of the Barrow. She loved her sons but Merlin help her they couldn't be ready on time for once in their life.

"Dear… love of my life… the light that shines my world…" Arthur said as he carefully approached his wife. He knew that when they had company coming over… she could get a little stressed, his younger sons had yet to understand that fact. "Everything is perfect, Fred and George are getting ready, Ron, Percy, and Ginny are all set." Molly kept eye contact with her husband, his words calming her.

"Thank you… I just want to make a good impression. Dumbledore said that his guest is very important." Molly said after taking a deep breath with her husband. The sound of feet coming down the stairs caught back their attention.

"Honestly woman…

"… we know how to dress ourselves." The two twins said as they stood next to their siblings. Molly ignored their antics and began fussing over her children's clothing, picking off bits of lint and loose strings. At the sound of the fireplace opening for the Floo network they all stood in line to greet their guests. First out was Dumbledore of course, the man did have impeccable timing after all.

"Arthur, Molly it's good to see you both in good health." Dumbledore said in his normal grandfatherly way. He greeted the Weasley children he had yet to met at Hogwarts, made a thinly veiled encouragement/threat to the twins for next year's pranks and then congratulated Percy on his hard work last year. Then the fireplace roared again and Two men walked out of the fireplace. The first Arthur and Molly recognized as Sirius Black, the sight of him made both feel guilty over the nine years that they had blamed him for the deaths of James and Lily. The second man had startled them a bit, at first they had thought it was Lucius Malfoy but after a second look both noticed that it was in fact not one of the biggest pureblood supporter in the ministry.

"Draco Kendal, at your service." The man said with a snap of his fingers and a slight bow. Draco smiled at stunned faces, he did so love making a great first impression. He had told Dumbledore and Sirius on the fact that he went by publicly with his wife's name as to avoid anyone in the magical community connecting the dots and contacting his father. Few people knew his real name, most of them were in the government as they had access to records that showed his birth name. Many who opposed him liked to use his old name in a form of silent mocking, the fools thought just because he took his wife's name he himself was weak.

"Welcome to our home Mr. Kendal." Molly said as she regained her composer from the sight of a man that held such a sticking resemblance to a man that made their lives so hard bowing to them.

"Yes, we are honored to have someone that Dumbledore thinks so highly of for dinner." Arthur said this but was still unsure as to why Dumbledore asked for this meeting.

"Oh the honor is mine, to meet such like minded people is always a pleasure. Arthur, I hear that you are a pillar of support for muggles within the Ministry. A worthy cause but a hard one without powerful allies." Draco tossed the man a small rubber duck. "I can be that Ally."

"Yes, Mr. Kendal here is the owner of a very successful muggle company." Sirius interjected, he was playing along mainly because he wanted to see the shock and surprise for when Alisha and Harry arrived.

"A muggle company? Does that mean…" Arthur started out but stopped at the sight of Draco's wand.

"The Magical American Government is a bit looser when it comes to the Statute of Secrecy. So long as I don't use my magic to give my company an unfair advantage I'm perfectly fine." Draco explained. "But enough about me, are these your children?" Arthur and Molly turned back the still standing in line Weasley children, they mostly stayed still due to the presence of Dumbledore and the excitement of the newcomer.

"Yes, our eldest two sons weren't able to make it, as they have careers that keep them busy and far away. But this Percy…" Arthur said as he stood behind his eldest present son.

"Percy, you have the eyes of a man with a plan. I could use men like that." Draco said as he shook Percy's hand before pulling out a business card. "Give me a call when you graduate Hogwarts, a few years in the muggle world will help give some perspective that the Ministry just can't provide." The boy took the card with a slight stunned look on his face.

"Thank you sir, I'll consider it." Draco nodded before he moved with Arthur to the twins.

"And… exactly how many times have you two pulled of the switch trick on your parents?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. Both twins looked to each other and then to their father. "Look on Weasleys, I have silenced these two. Dumbledore has regaled me of his whoos of you two. But continue on my dear pranksters, for in jest and fun many innovations are made." The two twins stared at Draco with jaws dropped as he moved on to Ron. "And you… you ate a bit of the diner early." Ron also had a stunned look on him.

"No I didn't." He defended himself while trying to avoid his mother's glare. Draco just chuckled a bit before rustling his hair. Draco then moved on to Ginny.

"And… girl…" Ginny felt a little confused by the man's staring, he was so interesting and funny with her brothers but the way he stared at her seemed deeper. "Fine family you have here." Draco said returning his attention to the elder Weasleys. "So the only ones missing from company is the Longbottoms and my family. My wife and cousin are running a bit late, one of his latest goes at a five tier rune system… well he need small trip to a healer we know."

"Your cousin?" Molly asked.

"Yes… but our actual blood relation is shaky at best. But I take care of him since his parents… were longer with us. He technically should be with his aunt and uncle but… they rather he drown than take care of themselves."

"What dreadful people, to say something like that." Molly fumed, the mare idea of someone thinking so selfishly was infuriating.

"Exactly, that's why I took over as his guardian. I've done…" Draco was interrupted by the sound of the fireplace, Draco was relieved to see Madam Longbottom and Neville, he didn't want to be at wand-point twice when he could be only once. Draco introduced himself to the Longbottoms with same bravado and showmanship as the Weasleys. The small party disjointed a bit as people waited for Draco's family. Arthur, Molly and Augusta all gave their apologies to Sirius for doubting him and for blaming him all these years. Neville talked with Ron and Ginny a bit, while Fred and George tried to work up the nerve to talk to Sirius as Draco had subtly told them he was Padfoot from the Marauders. And Draco was continuing with Percy's prospects within his company. This all stopped the second Alisha and Harry exited the fireplace. The only sound in the whole Barrow was the small grunts from both Sirius and Draco trying to keep their laughter down.

"You both are morons…" Alisha sighed as both the Weasley adults and the head of the Longbottom family drew their wands on Draco and her. Madam Longbottom trained on Draco while Arthur Weasley on Draco and Molly Weasley trying to bring Harry over to her. They all stopped this ill conceived attack plan when they noticed one, that Harry was confused by all this and had moved behind Alisha and two that Dumbledore was calmly ignoring the whole thing as he enjoyed a small bowl of candy.

* * *

"So you're really Harry Potter?" Ron asked as he moved three pieces to Chania.

"Yup." Harry said as he though about his next move. Alisha knew this would happen and so she instructed Harry to brin a few board games for the kids to play while She and Draco explained themselves. They were currently where playing RISK, Harry playing as red Australia, he wasn't going to tell them that was the best starting point. Ron was blue Brittan, Ginny was a green north America, and Neville was a yellow Japan. The twins were currently trying to listen in on the conversation downstairs and Percy was reading a Big Book of Science Harry had brought in case any of the kids didn't like to play games but like reading.

"But… you're not… umm… you don't act like your kidnapped." Ron said before he noticed that Ginny was taking Madagascar from him. "Hey!"

"Alls far in love and war big brother." Ginny smiled as she moved her troops into her new island territory.

"Shut up, so what happened?" Ron asked as he turned back to Harry. Harry just sighed, Draco had warned him that he was going to have answer that question as much as Draco himself was going to.

"My cousin says that I would have gone to live with my Aunt and Uncle since my Godfather was blame for something he didn't do and so he was in prison. He said that my relatives don't like anything magic or abnormal so they would have treated really badly. So he took me… true he did it without permission but it was the right thing to do." That answer seemed to satisfy everyone that had been listening and the kids returned to their board game.

"So what's it like living in the muggle world?" Ron asked knowing that his dad would be a tiny bit mad at him for not asking Harry about his favorite subject ever.

"Don't know… how's living in the wizarding world?" Harry countered back as he knew his cousin would, he had watched him negotiate contract deals since he was little and Harry was one to watch and learn. By the confused reaction on Ron's face he knew he did it just right.

"Can't be that think headed Ron…"

"… makes the rest of us look bad." The Weasley twins said as they climbed back up the stairs.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted back at his brothers but turned back at the slight chuckles coming from Harry.

"It's fine, after all… I've had far more exposure to the Wizarding world than you have had with No-Maj… that's what the American Wizards call Muggles."

"But your cousin still calls them Muggles?" Neville pointed out.

"That's because he's from here originally. But he moved after he got sick of all the purebloods." The whole room shared a common face of understanding. "But for me I've lived in the Muggle world, at first we lived in New York but then moved to Detroit when cousin's business started taking off."

"So what kind of business does your cousin run?" Both of the twins asked clearly excited about the possibilities. Harry simply pulled out the new Traveler Phone out from his pocket. It was a simple curved white phone with a single line of gold running down the center with a etched gold Traveler on the back.

"He makes stuff like this. He's going to be releasing the touch surface model to the European markets next month so I don't think I'll be getting into too much trouble… umm?" It was Harry's turn to look confused at the empty looks the wizards were giving him. "Oh… I forgot… most of the Wizarding world is still stuck in the dark ages." Harry said this not meaning to be offensive but more like he was stating a fact. But a few of the Wizards did take this way but none of them felt like they should express their feelings due to who Harry was.

"So that's a muggle eltronsic?" Neville said unaware of mispronunciation.

"Electronic… and yes. This is a phone, and a Smart phone at that." Harry said as he turned the device on. Drawing the wizarding children and teens around him.

"What makes it smart?" Percy asked as he looked over Ron.

"Well normal phones can only do simple things like call other phones or send messages. Smart phones can do a lot more, like play movies…" Harry pulled up a downloaded Ghostbusters ontot he screen. The Oos and Aws were a bit much in his opinion. "… it can also play music…" Harry then played some of his music. **(Play Good Times Bad Times by Led Zeppelin)** The Wizards seemed taken back but the different music than they were used to but Harry could tell that the Twins, Ron, and even Ginny had begun to enjoy it by the time he turned it off.

"Interesting…" Percy said, he clearly had other opinions on Rock and Roll. "… but I had always heard that electricity and magic environments don't work well together."

"Why wouldn't they? Electricity is a perfectly natural phenomenon as is magic. There is no reason why one wouldn't work in the presence in the other. Does Lighting not work around magic?" Percy conceded the argument.

* * *

Arthur existed the Pensieve with a slight thud back into his chair at the dinner table. After it had been cleared of the food, very carefully to everyone's desire, it did make him so proud that so many people had heard of his wife's cooking skill, the man that had kidnapped Harry Potter brought out a Pensieve to show his memories.

"My… that… certainly is much to think about." He said as wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. What they had seen… was certainly eye opening. It was splendid to know that in the end young Harry would go on to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and it was even more wonderful to know that his children helped so much. Madam Longbottom in particular seemed very pleased in her grandson's role, rallying the students of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters. But then… what came later was even more shocking and far less wonderful or splendid.

It made him overjoyed to see this Golden Age of Humanity, even if the Wizarding World wouldn't be around to see it. The wonders that Muggles pulled off with the help of the Traveler. Arthur didn't understand what this Traveler was but anything that could end suffering and create happiness on that scale was in his good books for life.

And then it all crashed down around them. Much like Draco and Dumbledore he found the Fallen might be more than scavengers and thieves if given the chance. But the Hive, no… Arthur could feel the evil in them even from Draco's memories. Everything about them just repulsed him to his core. He thought the Purebloods were evil… but now… he knew they were just misguided. He now knew what true, cold, uncaring, undiluted evil was. The Cabal felt more like a mountain to climb over, that had made Draco laugh and he agreed that the comparison had been made before. And lastly the Vex, while they didn't feel nearly as Evil as the Hive, they still had their own wrongness about them. It was like they simply shouldn't be there and yet they were.

And then there was Draco, a man from their time. A man who saw the second Wizarding War but in what way he didn't say. When Arthur and his wife turned to Dumbledore he just gave a slight nod. If the man had told Dumbledore and the headmaster felt it was safe to let him keep that secret, then Arthur was going follow the man's led. Draco was a man who had come back from the far future and was now going to help prepare humanity for the coming threats.

"Yes… it's not exactly easy the second time around." Sirius said as he rubbed his face. "But what he says is true." Arthur was having a hard time finding a way to disprove that. A Pensieve is a magic that in of itself is hard to fool let alone disprove.

"So I can assume that you all have been given adequate explanation?" Draco asked, he was already missing the wine glass gag, it made him look as he felt this whole thing of explaining himself was beneath him. And even though he didn't feel that way he still liked people to think that so he could surprise them later with his true character.

"I don't think you have." Augusta said once she had regained her normal composer. "Why did you feel the need to abduct Harry Potter, surely your plans could have worked just as well without you raising the Potter boy?"

"Oh I did that simply because his relatives are god awful people." Draco then transmitted a list of the Dursleys' abuses he had composed and handed it to Madam Longbottom. "Every single one of them was told to the biographer from my timeline's Potter himself." Augusta could believe the horrid treatment Harry would have suffered. She passed the list around to the Weasleys who shared her sentiment though were far more vocal about it.

"Unacceptable! How could anyone treat a child in such a cruel way?" Molly said completely shocked.

"Credit where it is due, your sons often rescued him from his horrible home life." Draco said happily. "But in any case, you all see that I've handled Harry's situation with his wellbeing very much in mind."

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Dumbledore said as he walked with Draco to the office of Amelia Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The meeting with the Weasley and Longbottom families had been a week ago and now Dumbledore had set up a meeting with Madam Bones under the guise of meeting the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

"Please. This will be great." Draco waved off as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." They both heard Amelia respond. Draco smiled at Dumbledore the same smile that the headmaster had begun to associate with a coming storm.

"Hello Madam Bones…" Draco said as he entered the office. "… My name is Draco Kendal."

"Ah yes… I think I've head of you. You own some company in the Muggle world. You're the new DADA teacher?" Amelia said with a slightly confused look on her face. She had heard of Draco from her various meetings with the Head of Magical Defense in the Magical American Government, while she had heard many good things, she also knew that he tended to play a little loosely with the Statute of Secrecy.

"No that was a lie for me to meet you… I'm the man who kidnapped Harry Potter." Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose as the air in the office suddenly grew to weigh a ton.

* * *

Sirius had never had so much fun before. He couldn't believe it that is was possible, Muggles had made something even more fast pace and fun than Quidditch. Sirius zoomed pace his godson with a yelp of joy.

"So… I assume Sirius is enjoying these Go-karts." Remus said as he and Alisha watched Sirius, Harry, and Harry's friends drive around the Go-kart track.

"Very, but this is nothing compared to our Sparrows. But we can saved that for when the kiddies aren't around." Alisha mused as she followed Harry. "So tell me more about Greyback." Alisha said with a smile that Remus felt was a bit unnerving considering the subject.

"He's… not a man that I'm found of. He's the one that turned me after my father said a few unsavory things about werewolves. That man is perhaps the most savage man I have ever met." Alisha looked back the thrill seeking kids and man-child.

"Did he take the Mark? Draco thinks that we might be able to track every Death Eater through his own Mark." Remus looked a little stunned at that news. "Draco has tried many means of removing the Mark from his arm but has yet to find a way. For many years he had sent Arc Light into it, though painful it scared the surface tissue enough for the Mark to be covered. He had to reapply it every time he died and once a month as the Mark would appear above the scar tissue."

"I guess I shouldn't doubt his hatred of you-know-who." Alisha just sighed at the fear Remus and other Wizards held for Voldemort's name. Draco said that the man had placed a powerful spell that allowed him to appear when his name was spoken but that was then and this was now.

* * *

"Kickady kick kick." Shade whispered as he kicked the back door to the Malfoy Manor. "That was easy… so the boss was right… the wards are fitted to only register organic beings." Shade said as he peered inside. "Lillus… scan for contacts." A small orange and white Ghost appeared next to Shade.

"Yes sir! I'll get right on that sir! You can Count on me Sir!" The excitable Ghost said bobbing its head vigorously. "There is one contract in the house Sir! It is right in front of us Sir!" Shade looked down to the little hosue-elf with big ears.

"Dobby! Oh good… Here." Shade handed the small house elf a paper from Draco before the house elf could voice his confusion at Shade's presence. The house-elf's eye's widened after reading the note.

"This from the young master?"

"He's not so young, now run along." Shade said while making a small shooing motion. The house-elf happily disappeared leaving Shade alone in the Manor. "All right! Let's get looting!" Shade said before running through the halls, ordering Lillus to transmit various paintings and other valuables. Only stopping once he reached the library.

"Why are we stopping here Sir? Something valuable in there Sir? Old books can go for a lot of money, oh you're so smart Sir!"

"No… we only have one book on our shopping list and that's down in the deep… dark… evil… vault. But the boss wanted us to leave something for his mommy. Oh so many momma boy jokes." Shade said as he kicked the door open. The Malfoy library wasn't the largest he had seen, that was Draco's personal Archive back in the City. Shade slid over to the small desk and lounging couch that Draco remembered his mother spending much of her time during his childhood. Draco had told Shade that she would often try to get Draco to join her but he would foolishly ignore her. Shade placed the small package on the lounger before moving out of the library and then to the fake painting that hide the Malfoy Vault. "You know… I really feel like this painting is just lacking in any real… what's the word… motion. It just feels so still." Shade said before he took the painting off the wall and flung it down the hall. "Ah… motion." Shade joked before turning back to the wall. "And a little Void Light." Shade said as he placed his hand on the wall and funneled Void Light into his hand. The bricks that made up the wall cracked and began falling out of the wall. Eventually all that was left was a pile of rubble.

"This is easy Sir!"

"Yes it is… let us move forward! Light!" Shade announced as his Ghost began shining a light down on the dark hall. The two soon came upon a great vault of various artifacts and other valuables. "Wow! Let's take it all!" Shade then began to dance through the vault as his Ghost scan and transmitted everything they passed. Shade ended his little dance at a small black book on a pedestal. "Yoink!" Shade exclaimed as he picked up the book and opened it up. "Blank… how boring… books should have things in them."

"You are so right Sir! It is indeed boring Sir!"

"We should change that, pen." Lillus transmitted a ink well pen into the Exo's hand. Shade flipped the pen between his fingers thinking of what he should write. "I have always wanted to have a place to store all my dirty poems…"

* * *

Gregory didn't understand why his parents were making such a big fuss. It wasn't like they liked the Greengrass' all that much. Just the other day father was complaining on how Mr. Greengrass voted against him and the other true magical families on some bill.

"Junior, stand straight. You are representing the future of the Goyle family." His father said as his mother fixed his tie. He hated the thing, it was always so itchy. "Why Greengrass wanted to host this little meeting between our families I have no idea." His father mumbled as the three of them waited for their hosts to appear. They weren't at the Greengrass family manor like other more public parties but in a small lounge that had been rented out for the two families. Gregory had been told that the meeting had something to do with the future of their families, he took it to mean that the Greengrass' wanted to sell one of their daughters in a marriage contract. Greg didn't exactly like this idea, while the idea of him not having to worry about one day finding wife on his own like some commoner… at the same time the idea made him feel hollow. Like it did every time his father arranged something for Gregory.

But he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the Floo opening the fireplace. Soon out came Mr. and Ms. Greengrass and their two daughters, Daphne and Astoria. The look on Mr. Greengrass was clearly not pleased.

"Gregory." Mr. Greengrass said addressing his father. "You are looking well, and Evelyn… you also appear to be doing well."

"As do you Kian, but enough pleasantries. Why have you arranged for this little get together?"

"Me? I was told that you wished to… see… me." Both men paled, if neither of them had invited the other than there was a very short list of people that could have arranged for them to come to this very secluded location.

"Very good… you both figured it out." They all turned to the other side of the room. They could see a single arm holding a glass of red wine while the owner of the arm was hiden by the large chair he was sitting in. Then as if the chair was on a swivel it turned around and sitting there was a man Gregory's father had warned him to never upset. Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius! What is the meaning of this!" Kian Greengrass demanded.

"No… wait… you're not Malfoy." His father said but the look of focused intrigue didn't leave his face. "But I am curious as to why you look so much like him."

"And it is a very good reason… but a reason that you won't be hearing for some time. My name is Draco Kendal, and I am the my who kidnapped Harry Potter." The room went deathly silent, Gregory had heard that name before, he had heard others speak of it in hushed tones and sometimes out on the streets. The grown ups remained quiet while the man in the chair sighed and took a drink from his glass. "If you don't mind, I would very much prefer it if you sent the children upstairs as the conversations we are about to have are not for their ears." The adults looked down at their children and then back at the man.

"How do we know we will have them returned?" Kian Greengrass asked as he pulled the closest daughter to him as his wife did the same with the other.

"I have no need for them… and if I wanted to take them why would I tell you that I have kidnapped before. I could have just introduced myself and left that bit of information out." The adults looked at each other and then nodded. Gregory was soon sent upstairs with the Greengrass sisters. On the way up the stairs they heard a bit of yelling and then what sounded like lightning and then things went quiet again.

"What do you think is happening down there?" Daphne asked as the reached the only door on the upper floor.

"I don't know but let's get as far away as possible." Greg said as he opened the door only for something metal and glowing to hit him in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Sorry! I swear I didn't mean for it to go off like that." Greg heard someone from inside yell out. He looked to his side and saw a small metal… well it kinda looked like a bird but at the same time not. Greg then looked up and saw a kid about the same age as him with green eyes and messy black hair. "Here." The boy said as he held out a hand to help Greg up. Greg looked up at the boy with a curious look on his face. Very rarely did people go out of their way to help him like that, most of the time they just yelled at him to do things on his own.

"Thanks…" Greg said unused to the gesture.

"Umm… are you Harry Potter?" Astoria asked once Greg was on his feet.

"Yeah… that's me. And I'm not kidnapped." He said this like he had been saying that a lot lately. "So my cousin is probably about to do his best trick so we should…" Then there was a loud bang from downstairs. "Ignore that." Harry said as he returned to the room.

* * *

Reviews

Oneoddtodd- Thank you.

ww1990ww- Yes plot will begin to differ around that time and will be moving to a more Destiny oriented plot. And also keep in mind that Draco will have encouraged Bravery in an attempt to keep Harry in the Grif camp.

Pietro99- thank you for pointing it out.

WhiteElfElder- Maybe... I have plans... so many plans.

daferrad- thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes.

Now… in this chapter you will see what looks to be pairing… it might be. It might not. I haven't decided on who Harry will end up with. It will not be the standard G or H due I not wanting to do canon and the other being played out way too much. But as for right now… it might not last. And then again it might not last and then later rekindle. I don't know. It will all subjective until later.

* * *

Deep within the core of the Moon. A network of dark imposing halls and chambers was eerily still as they always were. Only the occasional Thrall disturbed the stillness. This was the deathly kingdom of Crota, god prince of the Hive. Deep at the center of this network of gothic tunnels was the throne room, the horrifying grandness of it all would scare even the hardest of men.

Sitting on the great throne was Crota himself. The Hive God had long been in a state of slumber. Waiting for the one he waits for to raise above his primitive origin. But then something happened, he felt the one he waited for… fade. For the first time in many centuries the Hive God stirred. Three Hive wizards quickly left their spots to attend to their god.

"My lord Crota, forgive this unworthy one but what do you require?" The Hive God moved its head to the one that spoke.

" **Something has happened, the one we wait for… he has strayed from the path of his ascension.** " At that Crota rose from his throne. " **I have not forgone my father's empire to have my true master fall before he raises.** " Many centuries ago Crota received a vision from the Darkness itself. It showed a world of primitives, but within them was a population that held the gift the Hive had before their glorious ascension into what they were today. Crota left his father's empire to seek out this world. For so long he knew Oryx thought himself the true master of the Hive, Crota knew better. They served the Darkness, not Oryx. The one who he waited for would remind the Hive of that fact.

"This humble one asks one who is so mighty, what shall we do?" One of the Hive Wizards said as it moved out of the way for its master. The chamber filled with a sickly green hologram of Earth. Crota walked around the image pondering his next move. Streaks came off the image and flowed into the Hive God's body, Crota organized the new information that had appeared in his mind and focused on what he felt was the most pressing.

" **The primitives coming close to expanding beyond their home world. Their history is entertaining, only a few other races have had such an affinity with self-destruction as these humans do. But few among them are of any true note…** ** _And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, shall be lifted nevermore_** **."** Crota quoted out loud as he walked back to his throne. " **Humanity is ready for its ascension, the one who we wait for is close to his own. but something has stopped him. I believe it is time for me to start serving my true master**."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy couldn't believe the state of her home. The entire place had been gutted and ransacked. What was more disturbing was that none of the wards that were supposed to keep the manor safe had been set off.

"Unbelievable! Who could be so brazen as to rob us?!" Her husband raged as he paced back and forth in their bedroom. Narcissa could actually count the number of people that fit that description on her fingers but those same people did not have means to do so. Motive yes, means absolutely not. "And where is that useless house-elf, I keep calling for him and it has the gall to not appear!" It was at that point that she had enough. "And where do you think you are going?"

"To our library dear, they left it alone but I want to check to make sure of that." In reality she just had enough of his whining, true they had been robbed but it wasn't nearly as bad as it seemed. That answers satisfied Lucius and he returned to trying to get ahold of Dobby. "Every day with that man is a challenge…" Narcissa mumbled to herself as she entered the Malfoy library, one of the few perks of marrying into said family. Lucius' father had been a very learned man and believed that a man should keep their mind as sharp as a sword and books were a perfect grinding stone. She always felt sorry for her husband's father that his son was so far from himself.

She looked over the massive shelves of books, nothing appeared to be out of place but when she took one of the books on magic wards, she wanted to know how one could trick them, and then turned to her reading corner she dropped the book. Sitting on her lounger was a letter and package. Looking over the letter, it was made with muggle paper rather than parchment. The package was wrapped in shiny wrapping paper that also screamed muggle. She thought about telling her husband but the fact that it was placed her meant that whoever left it knew that this was her place in the manor. She picked the letter up and opened it.

 _Dear Ms. Black._

 _I do apologize for the trouble I may have caused you. But your husband was in possession of something he would misuse. I had sent one of my associates to relieve him of it as well as many other things he may not deserve. Within the package is a key to a account that use alone may use if you are in need of financial compensation for damages done. The key has been Charmed to only viewable to you and the goblins. But far more importantly is a warning, I highly recommend you distance yourself from your husband. He will be trending down a path not befitting of yourself, I know that you wish to help your son but I am afraid that may be to late. Unless you truly believe that your son is more Black than Malfoy, then give up on him. It hurts me to tell you this but what is to come, is not for those that can not adapt to changing times._

Narcissa read the letter twice, just to make sure that she read it right. The first thing that had caught her eye was that it was addressed to her family name and not her married one. Very people would address her like that, and almost all of them wouldn't due to their support of the marriage. The only one that might do so would be Sirius but the tone of the words were completely not his style. No this was someone new. Someone that clearly viewed her marriage unfavorable and was an enemy of her husband but not her. A smile came across her face, it had been a long time since any man dared to do something like this. Many were too afraid of her husband but whoever this was not and this already catching her interest. She liked the idea of having a secret admirer, it would certainly give her options beyond Lucius.

But one thing caused her smile to fade. The request to basically abandon her son. She loved her son as any mother would and doted on him as a child. She tried to bring him up in the traditional way of the Blacks… maybe a little more lax than normal Black parenting. But the mystery man had surmised the situation correctly, Draco was certainly far more Malfoy than Black. Her son held none of the political acumen of the Black family, thought only of the easiest and simplest solutions and more often than not simply throw money at a problem than anything else. But Narcissa was not about to let her son go. HE was still her child and nothing could change that.

* * *

Amelia Bones stepped out of Draco's fireplace with her niece Susan , she eyed the surrounding home with interest. This had been the home of James and Lily's child for years and so far it was rather confusing. It felt half cold and much like the Malfoy Manor but at the same time it was clear that there was warmth and joy by all the pictures and family trinkets.

Draco had invited the two an hour early of the rest of the prospective alliance members. Amelia had known James well as they both were incoming Aurors. She had also heard of Lily's talent as a Healer. She want to take the time to properly assess the state of which their son was being raised in. She had talked to Sirius after she had sent a proper curse to his manhood for not telling her about Draco the day her learned of him. Sirius was quite sure that Draco was in the right and too prove it he showed her… the list. That horrendous piece of paper was burned before she even finished it.

"Madam Bones…" Amelia looked over and saw a woman in casual muggle cloths walk from the kitchen over to her and her niece with her House-Elf behind her. "I'm Alisha Kendal, welcome to our home."

"Indeed, this is my niece Susan." Amelia motioned to the girl standing next to her. "Thank you for inviting us to your home."

"Oh it's my pleasure, If you need to speak to Draco before everyone arrives you can come with me while Tokky takes Susan to the rest of kids."

"You have other children besides Harry?"

"No, Harry is with his friends, currently they are doing a few extra lessons with one of the parents of his friends." Alisha looked down to Susan, noting the slight down turn in her mood at the idea of extra lessons. "Don't worry, it's the fun kind of extra lessons, Tokky make sure Susan has the proper protection before opening the door to the basement." Amelia wanted to ask just what did that mean but before she could the house elf had taken her niece and disappeared. "Earmuff… in case you wanted to know." Alisha said with a slight smirk before walking away while motioning her to follow. Amelia did so and took note of more of the house as they walked through it. Suits of armor and grand paintings lined the walls of the hallway, but none of the suits were like what Amelia was familiar with nor were the scenes in the paintings. Every now and then there would be an arrangement of photos, muggle ones that didn't move, that depicted mostly the family or Harry exclusively. A very few times there were of Draco and Alisha, and even then it looked to be only after they had _adopted_ Harry. Amelia wondered what did this mean, was the marriage for show, was it falling apart with only Harry keeping it together and sevreal other theories.

Alisha had been paying attention to Amelia and her reactions and had a good idea of what she was thinking and the answer to her question was simple. Much of her and Draco's relationship was either back in their own timeline or… were very private. Nether one of them wanted any of their details to be out for the public. It was part of their time as Warlocks, secrets and lies were what they were used to and they both were still unused to public displays of their affection for one another.

Eventually they came to a steel door sided with a passcode lock. Alisha put in the code, Amelia noticed that the device was charmed to prevent anyone other than the one using the pad to be able to see what was being punched in. It was a clever trick and one she would be requesting if everything went smoothly. The door slid open and inside was Draco sitting in a meditative stance surrounded by four black stone pillars… and he was half naked. Amelia had to work hard not to stare at the ruggedly toned body. There was something about scars that she just found attractive, it meant that the man knew how to take care of things without a wand and something about that just made her mind wander.

"Ah Amelia… could you please come in and hold your wand towards me as if you were to attack me?" Draco said once he heard the doors open. Amelia looked at Draco, hiding the confusion, then to Alisha who just smiled and nodded for her to do as asked. Holding back the sigh, she stepped into the darkened room, the only light being over Draco and not quite illuminating the whole room, just enough to the four black pillars. The second she pulled out her wand and held it to Draco, all four of the pillars came a demonic four armed creature with burning twin pairs of eyes. In each arm was a weapon, the lower arms held muggle guns and the upper ones held spears. "Thank you, you can just put your wand away and they will return." Amelia did so and the creatures sunk back into the stone leaving behind a small ripple like on the surface of water. "I'm replacing all the marble in the house with this stuff." Draco said as he got up and walked over to one of the pillars. "I'm hoping that I can secretly replace all that black marble at the Ministry with it too, bit of a surprise for the raids that will come." Draco said nonchalantly as he moved into the shadowed area of the room and returned with a blue collared shirt. Amelia wanted to argue the plan but the idea was sound… if they could turn the walls and floors themselves into a defense, a hidden one at that, Amelia moved the thought away for later.

"Draco, it is… good to see you again." Amelia forced the words out. In reality her feelings on Draco had not improved. He was not someone that Amelia liked, he was political, manipulative, had abducted Harry Potter, he made more jokes than Sirius, and most of all… he looked like Lucius. That man that escaped justice, and she would see him face it someday. But Draco, despite all those things she did not like about him he still was a man that had a very admirable goal. She had been shown the Pensive memories and could not deny that something needed to be done. For many years, she had meetings with muggle law enforcement and knew that the muggle world had much to offer the Magical one, forensics, basic standardized training, even firearms.

"So… you want to see Harry, and to find out if I'm a good… parent." Draco grunted that last word out as if it was physically painful for him to say. "… I… can assure you that Harry is in safe and caring hands." Draco said as he led the three of them towards the entrance to basement, which was a small compound all in of itself.

"Be that as it may, I wish to confirm that for myself."

"Uhuh…" Draco said dismissively as if to say that her opinion on the matter hardly mattered. Amelia had to admit that it didn't mattered to the degree it normally did. Draco had displayed some rather frightening wandless magic and… that ability that allows him to conquer death. "Here… put these on." Draco said as he handed a pair of pink earmuffs. Amelia looked at the pink things and then to Draco who was holding a face that said _I don't see any problem here, nope, nothing at all_ but she was sure he was laughing on the inside. Amelia took out her wand and Tried to change the color to a Hufflepuff yellow but all that happened was that small little unicorns appeared on the sides of the earmuffs. "Aw… that's cute… ow." Draco said before dropping on to a knee then handed five dollars to Alisha.

"I told you the unicorn thing was taking it to far." Alisha said as she took her own green and silver pair then handed Draco's own pure black to Amelia leaving him the pink ones.

"Fine… let's just get moving." Draco grunted before opening the mag-locks on the door. Once the entered Amelia knew exactly why they needed the earmuffs. The loud bang of the muggle firearms the **Children** were using were loud enough to still be heard even with the earmuffs. Amelia was went wide eyed when she saw her niece with the four other kids.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Amelia shouted expecting her voice to be barely audible but the earmuffs had been charmed so that voice could get through normally. So everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Aunty!" Susan said putting down the assault rifle she had and ran over to Amelia. "You got to try it, it's so fun. They have these things that make this loud bang sound and fires small little pieces of metal and…" Amelia had stopped listening entirely as her beloved niece explained how guns worked not knowing that as head of the DMLE she knew all about muggle weapons. No, Amelia was busy glaring at Draco for two reasons. One not telling her about the earmuff charm and second and more importantly placing Susan near such dangerous things. She was about to give him the Bone's glare that even made Dumbledore sweat but was stopped by the sound of deep laughter.

"You've got a real talent there…" Amelia turned to the owner of the voice and found one of the most muscular men she had seen in her life. He wasn't grossly muscular like she had seen in those body builder magazines she had seen in the office of London's chief of police but still… she had never seen shoulders that broad. His face was covered in a bit of gruff stubble and his hair was shaved back in a military style. He was dressed in jeans and white t-shirt that clearly defined his body. "… she had a bit of issue with the recoil but soon took to it like fish to water."

"And you are?" Amelia said after regaining some composure

"This is Jack Wilkins, he's my head of security." Draco answered.

"Me and Draco met during the first parent teacher conference at our kids' school. I still say it's a bit weird that they have those things for elementary grades. I was talking to a few of the other parents, butch of stuck up… jerks." It looked clear that he wanted to use a more colorful word. "They were asking what I did for a living I told them I was in the process of looking for a job that fit within my skill set."

"And what kind of skill set would that be?" Amelia asked but had a pretty good idea but wanted to see if this man would admit it.

"Extortion, Intimidation, Body disposal, Wet work… you know, basic things that only a former mercenary would know." He said without a hint of shame or regret. "I do miss that life sometimes…" Jack said looking away for a moment before returning back to his sunny attitude. "… but now I got two little ones and that line of work ain't exactly healthy for them. Never know when daddy won't be coming back, the occasional death threat on my life, so I left it all behind." The man said waving it all off with an impossibly upbeat tone. "But Draco here overheard me and offered me the job right then and there. Really grateful to him for that."

"Oh it was the least I could do." Draco said clearly not enjoying the ego boost Jack seemed to provide him.

"So Jack, if you have kids… does that mean you're married?" Amelia asked, she was doing that to get information on who was in contact with Harry… she had no other reason what so ever.

"Why… interested?" Jack said picking up on her inner thoughts perfectly. Amelia scowled and was about to defend herself only to be laughed off. "Haha… no need honey, all ladies want a piece of me." Jack flexed his arm, showing off his very impressive muscles.

"Dad can you stop that your grossing everyone out." Amelia looked down and saw a girl and a boy under Jack. It had been the girl that had spoken and the boy seemed to be signing something, Amelia had long thought to learn sign language but had yet to actually do so. "Blake agrees with me."

"Aah… you two just love to embarrass me." Jack said jokingly. "These are my kids, Sandra and Blake. My pride and joy." He said as he pulled both into a playful headlock. "I have to I'm going to miss them when they head off to this Hogwarts place." That had caught Amelia's attention and she turned back to Drago who was trying to look off as if what Jack said had nothing to do with him.

* * *

"Do you think the scope needs to be reworked?" Clark said as he looked over the scope of his rifle. Out of all of his friends, it was Clark that most often wanted Jack to teach them more about gun usage and maintenance. His family was very uptight and he knew the very thought of him enjoying such a in their words uncouth hobby would make them faint in shock.

"Yeah… sure… whatever you say Clark." Harry said absentmindedly as he switched from his own gun back to Susan. Clark quickly noticed the not answer from his best friend and followed his eyes. At first Clark thought Harry was watching the woman yell at his cousin but then he noticed that Harry's eyes focused on Susan.

"Why are you staring at the new girl?"

"What? I'm not staring… did you think she noticed?" Clack groaned at that.

"Dude… I thought we agreed that girls were gross. I mean Sandra is cool because she agrees with us." Harry just looked back a little confused.

"Yeah, we thought that back when we're six… but we're nine now. We're practically grown up. Thinking girls are gross is for little kids." Harry said before looking back at Susan.

"Well I still think girls are gross." Clark grumbled as he checked the scope one last time. "Yeah… I need to get this thing checked out. It is definitely off."

* * *

Draco sat at the head of his dining table. He really loved it, he really did. It was certainly worth all that time and experimentation. The looks on the wizards' faces when the Fallen Captains came out of the black stone and held them up at gun and sword point.

"If we could please return to civility please." Draco said as he stirred his tea. He was missing his wine but he was committing to this gag and he will stick to it for at least this meeting before returning to his wine sips. Draco watched as the aggressors sat back down and the Fallen Captains sunk back down into the table. "Good… now that we are all here we can hammer out any problems that we might have peacefully." They all looked to the Goyles, this meeting was mainly meant to convince the lighter families the Goyles were on their side. Everyone was in attendance, except for Dumbledore who had to prepare for incoming school year.

"You all can stop tip toeing around it. You all still think I'm loyal to Voldemort." Goyle senior said as he adjusted himself in his chair. "Well you can put those worries away." With that the man grew a savage grin and pointed to Draco. "That man… is far more powerful than the so called dark lord ever could be. Not only that but what you plan on doing… far more profitable than anything my former master could ever think up." Everyone felt a chill run down their spine once the now former Death Eater finished. While Draco just smiled as he rested his head on his fist.

"So… you would say you renounce Voldemort?" Everyone winced at his name. " _Fools, I understand the idea of avoiding the name if the Spell Taboo was still on it but that is no longer the case._ " Goyle senior paled a little but quickly nodded. "I need you to say it." Draco said with a tone that gave no other option.

"I renounce… Voldemort as the dark lord and my master." He said before gripping his arm. Draco smiled and set down his tea cup before tapping his phone that was on the table. The air was completely still as everyone at the table was concerned with what Draco had in mind. Soon from one of the halls came the sound of something wheeling forward. They all turned to the hall entrance that the sound came from and soon a platform with Quirrell's body chained down on his knees and turned around. A sack over his head.

"Ello ya'll." Shade said in his normal happy go lucky tone. His face was covered in a dollar store Halloween plastic red devil mask. "May I present… the dark lord… Voldemort!" Shade said in his best WWE announcer voice as he took the sack off Quirrell's head. Voldemort's face twitched forward in pure rage.

"Goyle! You will suffer! You shall never know such a sweet thing you know as pain! I will…"

"And back in the sack you go." Shade said as he placed the sack back on Quirrell's head. Everyone turned to Goyle Senior who surprisingly had the biggest grin any of them had ever seen on him. Even his wife had never seen him so giddy.

"I must say… I have never been ever so happy to see you _master_." Goyle Senior said as he stood up from his seat and almost skipped over to the platform. "Could you please?" He asked Shade.

"Oh do continue…" Shade said all too happy to let this show continue. Shade pulled off the sack again.

"Hello my former master. It is wonderful to see you like this. Because it proves that this man." He pointed to Draco who was sipping from a wine glass calmly as if nothing was happening. "Is far superior to you in every way. This man does things without wands you could only dream of. He had truly conquered death while you apparently drag yourself to the next host. He has captured you, something the Ministry never could ever do." At that Goyle leaned forward. "Your time has passed and my family will leave you behind." The face of Voldemort snarled as his former pawn belittled him.

"You filthy blood traitor, your son will be the last of your line if it's the last…"

"Sack!" Shade said as he dropped the sack for the last time. "And new age music!" Shade said before snapping headphones on the ears of Voldemort and Quirrell. "Goodbye everyone." Shade said before wheeling the platform out of the dining hall.

* * *

Down below the main house, the children of the meeting adults all sat with three groups. First was the children of the lighter families, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Then there was Harry's group of friends and Susan Bones who felt like she didn't belong to either side that had formed. And lastly there was the Pure Blood children, Greg, Daphne, and Astoria. They all had been fairly quiet since they all arrived.

Harry had thought they would have started arguing over their parents ideologies but nope. They all just tightened ranks and set about whispering insults to the other side. It did not show promise. Harry had had a good time with the Lighter children, had fun, played games, shared laughs. But the meeting with the Pure Blood children Harry had felt there had been more deeper meaning. Even at Harry's young age he could tell they weren't bad kids, but they could be… very easily.

From the sidelines, Mr. Wilkins watched the nonevents unfold. Slightly disgusted with how things were going. Kids shouldn't act this way in his opinion, they should be running around and having fun. He was about to do something about it when one of the kids in darker clothing came up to him, it was the boy out of them. The look on his face was one of determination the way only a kid who was doing something his parents wouldn't approve of had.

"Um… Mr. Muggle sir… I have a question." That was not what Jack had expected out of the kid at all. From what Draco had told him, he was on the lookout for discrimination for being a nonmagical. "I once saw a bunch of muggles running down the street and at the end they all started cheering and throwing paper in the air. What were they doing… I never saw anything like that before." Even more unexpected to Jack.

"Uh… that probably a race or marathon. Its where a butch of people run for a distance and who ever can cross the finish line first wins. If its big enough then they say a larger group are winners just for finishing it if the race was really long or a lot of people were in it. Why'd you ask?" The looked down to his feet for a bit.

"I'm not that smart… but… I'm strong… but wizards don't care about that unless they want to use you to scare people. But the muggles that won the race are like me and people were cheering for them… I just wanted to know why." The kid started moving back to the two girls he was with earlier. Jack held the serious and meaningful look, he was what most people called book smart. He was street smart and experienced. He could understand what the kid was feeling.

"Okay kiddies!" Jack announced as he clapped his hands. "Enough mopping and circles. We are going to do something." Jack said as he walked over to one of the command pads on the basement walls. "We are going to watch the Olympics." Jack didn't need to see the kid's faces to know that the magical children had no clue what he was talking about.

* * *

"Now that we have established the fact Draco clearly has Voldemort under control…" Sirius said but before he could continue Draco coughed.

"That is not entirely true." Everyone looked at Draco a little worried. "After examining Quirrell Voldemort hybrid, as well as a Dairy of one Tom Riddle, Voldemort's name before he changed it. Me and Dumbledore have come up with a theory that we believe is the answer to Voldemort's continued survival." Draco said pulling out a small black book and throwing it on the table. When Draco had acquired the dairy from Shade, he knew instantly that there was a massive piece of Voldemort within it. So much so the dairy was responsive and could speak back to the person writing in it. The soul within the dairy was not a happy one, it had to live through Shade's poems and then later he moved on to highly erotic fanfiction that had no business ever existing. Then when Draco go it, But to Riddle's credit he lived through that with minimal mental scars. "We believe that Voldemort used a very old magic, namely the creation of Horcruxes. In involves a process of taking the life of one in order to spilt one's own soul in half and place it in an object. This Dairy contains a large portion of Voldemort's soul and thus I believe that it was his first. However… that thing we just saw was not simply half of Voldemort."

"Which means that he must have created more than one." Amelia surmised.

"Correct, but the problem is that I have no way of know just how many times he split his soul. Due to the fact Voldemort appears to have a complete one… but since we have the dairy we know that can't be the case. So, I looked further, and what I found was disturbing." Draco tapped on his phone and an image of a Ying-Yang appeared over the table. The wizards all looked at the hologram with equal ah but some hid it better than others. "Here is what a soul should look like. Both equal parts Light and Darkness. This is what happens when someone makes a Horcrux." The image ripped in half with half of the light and half of the darkness left. "Now, from what I found in Voldemort… who's dark half is considerably stronger is that this is what happened to his soul in his first creation of a Horcrux." The two halves of the image began filling, the darkness side filling far faster than the lighter. Once the soul had finished filling the darkness side had overtaken part of the light side. "The thing attached to Quirrell is now at ninety eight percent Darkness. We are on the verge of a true avatar of Darkness." Draco's tone left no joy or sarcastic within it, his voice was cold and serious beyond reproach.

"To say that this would be a world ending threat would be massively understating it." Alisha added as the image faded away. "Not only would Voldemort have power beyond human compression but the Darkness would be drawn to the new ally."

"So, what do we do?" Kian Greengrass asked concerned at the idea of a Voldemort with power that was beyond human compression.

"Simple, we don't let Voldemort create more Horcruxes. One more and… we are dead. End of story. However I think we have a few things going for us, one and most importantly we hold the primary spirit of Voldemort under lock and key. We are keeping him alive so we can keep it that way. And finding the rest of the Horcruxes he has already made. We need to be sure that we have destroyed all of them before killing him as he is now." Draco said before sighing back into his chair. "But enough of this doom bringing." And with the snap of his fingers the table was filled with plates of food. As they ate, Molly and Arthur tried to converse with the heads of the Goyle, to both their surprise they were able to keep it civil. They mostly talked about muggle things they had seen around Draco's house. Draco or Alisha would answer any questions that came up but for the most part stayed out as the two wanted the families to bond at least a little. Madam Bones was quiet throughout the entire meal, thinking over the new information discussed previously. Lord and lady Greengrass spoke with Madam Longbottom, Sirius and Remus over the prospective upcoming political changes.

* * *

Jack watched as the kids watched the 1976 summer Olympics, the film had been improved with a bit of magic to look as clean as modern films. Not that the magical kids would have noticed due their limited exposure with film or any screens for that matter. Jack just had the Tokky do it to preempt his own kids and possible Harry from complaining.

The magical kids all watched the feats of athletic prowess with a mix of awe and confusion. Jack suspected it came from the train of thought of never thinking that any of this was humanly possible. And why would anyone try to do any of this. That last part was lessened with they saw the athletes get the medals.

"So these muggles run really fast and if they're first then they win?" The one called Greg asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yup, some train all their lives to go the Olympics."

"But why… what's the point?" Greg looked at the younger daughter of the Greengrass children with a slight glare. Jack just chuckled.

"Well some do it for the sport itself, just because they love it and want everyone to know they are the best at it. Others do it because they can get companies to endorse them." The magical children looked back at Jack with confused looks on their face, expect for Greg who couldn't take his eyes off the shotput event. "It means that the Athletes say they like and use the product of the company and the company will pay them to say that so more people will buy their product." After that they returned their attention to the screen, Jack was surprised that Wizards didn't put any real importance on more physical sports, he had seen Quidditch once when Draco brought him and his kids along with his family to see the American team face off Japan's team. While it was extremely entertaining to watch Jack had noted that it mostly on skill with riding a broom and advance hand eye coordination and awareness of one's surroundings. Draco had explained that there were many potions that wizards used to supplement the need for exercise to prevent the population from health risks like obesity and things of that nature but for many they only cared about the health risks and not their size and so a good number of wizards still retained the girth of their poor diet. And so for the most part the Wizarding World was largely a very inactive population. That was great for many that didn't have a natural disposition towards hard labor or purely physical activity but it left behind those who didn't have great disposition toward a mental nature. People like Greg who likely struggled with academics or higher thought would be left behind to be picked up by those that do and likely don't have their best interest at heart but their own.

* * *

About halfway through the meal the sound of the Floo opening up caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned their heads to see Dumbledore walk out of the family room and into the dining hall with a less than happy face. Gregory Senior had to catch himself from reaching to his wand at the sight of his former enemy.

"Sorry everyone but I had to handle a few things before joining you." Dumbledore said as he sat down among them. "But I'm afraid that Hogwarts might have a bit of a staffing issue." Dumbledore eyed Draco but the Warlock ignored it as he continued eating his meal. Tokky had made lovely Eggplant Parmesan with baked Asparagus on the side and Draco was not going to let the Headmaster throw his meal off. "As I'm sure you all know that Quirrell is no longer available. We once again without a DA teacher." The next thing Dumbledore said he knew would start a chain reaction that would fix all his staffing issues for a long time. "It would seem that Voldemort's…" People continued to wince at his name but a few had begun to grow accustomed. "… curse on the position will continue on." Dumbledore hid his smile at the reaction Draco had to this bit of information behind a frown of disappointment.

"What? Are telling me that you think it's because of Voldemort that no one can last in that job." Draco said clearly irritated at this before it looked as if someone had hit him in the face. "No. no no no no. You are not roping me into that job."

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are talking about?" Dumbledore said completely innocently.

"Don't pull that, I have a business to run, a family, a spy network that needs constant oversight, and a secret society that is constantly at each other's throats over the pettiest things. I can not be distracted any more than I already am."

"I thought the Followers were quiet well united." Remus asked.

"I'm talking about Harry's school's PTA… Parent Teacher Association." Draco clarified at the confused looks he got. "Regardless, I am needed elsewhere and cannot be distracted." Draco said this but the second he saw the look on his wife's face he knew he had lost.

"Draco, New Monarch runs itself and anything that needs your personal attention you can do over conference call or video chat." Once again the Wizards were lost on these references. "Harry and I will be moving to Britain when he is sent his Hogwarts letter, your spy network can be handled by Shade or Zara, and I can handle the bitches in the PTA." The women in company felt Alisha's language was unbecoming her while the men present had their respect for Draco grow even more for landing such a woman and at the same time everyone felt a little pity for Draco. Draco merely stared at his wife, the two of them having a silent battle of wills. Both of them two of the most stubborn people either of them knew.

"I… will take the job." Draco grinded out. "But! I will do so the year Harry starts school." Draco said before being handed a pen and paper by Tokky. "For now here is the name and address to a man that I believe would work until next year. Tell him I sent you, he owes me a favor that is big enough for him not to complain too much. " Draco said before handing the paper to Tokky to take over to Dumbledore. "Just don't ask him about his personal life or what he does when not teaching. It's nothing dark but… just don't… it's not comfortable to talk about if you don't already like it." Draco warned as Dumbledore took the paper.

* * *

Deep within Crota's underground kingdom, the Hive god passed by sevreal corpses that his servants had collected over the years. He had decided that he needed to intervene on his true master's behalf as something had gone seriously wrong. Crota eyed one of the dead bodies checking it for any defects.

"This unworthy one will now inform its better of that wish he does not know." One of the Wizards said as it floated over to the corpse. "This being was once known as…" the Wizard didn't get to finish before being crushed in a second in Crota's fist.

" **Scum, I need not this one. Do not assume to inform me of such useless garbage.** " Crota boomed before continuing down his path through the copse chambers. Crota was disgusted by each and every one of the primitive bodies, he would not sully himself with nothing less than what he alone felt was tolerable. " **This one.** " Crota stopped at a fairly damaged corpse. The body appeared to be stabbed, burned, drowned, and shot.

"This unworthy one will now inform its better of that wish he does not know." Another Wizard said before floating up to the corpse. This being was once known as Grigori Rasputin. known throughout the Gifted world as a powerful Dark Wizard that controlled much of a non-gifted nation."

" **Yes… this one shall do. I shall take this one as my face and hand among the Primitives and they shall fear the very sight of me. They will know the name Crota soon, and they shall fear that as well.** "

* * *

Six months after that meeting between the families Draco was observing a meeting of the magical senate. Sitting up in the visitor stands he watched as senators debated various bills and laws. He was here to watch the passing of a bill he and his allies had crafted, it was to expand the influence of magical products into the muggle market. Mostly food goods but there was also in the bill the beginning of potions getting to muggle that could medically benefit from them.

But at the moment they were debating a change in caldron thickness regulation. Very boring stuff. So Draco's mind started to wonder as the senate was a no muggle artifact zone. So that meant no silly app games on his phone to distract him. He knew he could finish Angry Birds if he just could play it during these kinds of things.

He mind went to Harry, the boy was growing up well. Beyond his love of taking various household appliances apart he reminded Draco much of the boy he met in his first year of Hogwarts. Unless Harry was with friends, he would be quiet and in his own head. Draco had thought this had come from his upbringing but it had seemed this was likely just part of his personality. Draco was sure that it wasn't as bad as the Potter he knew before but this one was.

But over the last six months Harry had been spending more time not alone and with other kids his age. The children of the allied families were edger to hang around the boy who lived. Ron predictably was the one that spent the most time around Harry out of the bunch. Though Draco thought it was less cosmic fatebinding bullshit and more Harry's muggle lifestyle. The son of Arthur Weasley was just that… Arthur Weasley's son. And so the interest in everything muggle was not surprising.

But what was a surprise was Greg Goyle's presence. While it was true that Draco had tried his best to help his once upon a time friend he still didn't expect him to so easily accept Harry. Draco had taken a backseat to the whole thing and let the two figure it out on their own. But it all looked very promising.

Amelia's niece had been around too, but she mostly stuck around for extra lessons Jack held for the kids. Draco had alone started the whole thing as preparation and never expected the kids to enjoy it as they did. Clark had really taken to it and now so did Susan, it was really something to see her like for Draco. It was also weird for Draco to see Harry slyly staring at her every time he thought no one was looking.

Another weird and very much disturbing trend was the coming and goings of the Greengrass family. Alisha had invited the ladies of the various allied families every weekend for tea, and lady Greengrass would bring her daughters along with them. Harry got along decently with the two girls but that wasn't the issue… the issue was the fact that Draco in another time had married the Greengrass' youngest daughter. And now that said girl was around his home on a weekly basis… it had Draco feeling increasingly uncomfortable. It was something he knew would happen since he first arrived in this time but it was also one of those things he buried deep in his mind like the idea of raising Harry though puberty. It was just something Draco refused to think about and even actively deny. But now… he was forced to deal with this timeline awkwardness every weekend. It brought back memories that he REALLY would prefer stayed buried not only because he was now very happily married but also many of those said memories were only shared by someone that was at this time… not even ten years old.

Alisha's own view on his problem were thankfully supportive. Alisha understood that if they had been sent back to the time when she was alive and the two of them had to deal with her former spouse then she would be feeling the same way. That had Draco feeling better but it also nagged at his brain in a stupid male way about just who was she referring to. But Draco ignored that side of himself and knew that if it wasn't for Alisha he would have gone insane with all the crazy time travel bullshit that was going on.

Draco was thankfully snapped out of his self-disruptive thoughts as the senate was called to vote on the bill Draco had come to see get passed. As he watched the opening statements he noted that sevreal of the senators kept looking back up to the stands, specifically the other side of the stands. Draco thought it was odd, most of them were on the his side for the bill. Where they looking for him? No there was no need for that.

Once the opining statements were given they readied for a vote. First for those that wished to abstain from voting. And to Draco's shock, half of those he knew to vote in favor of the bill abstained. Something had gone very wrong. It wasn't that this bill was that vital to Draco's plan but it was the fact that so many that he had thought to be strong supporters of his goals would abandon this bill. Then came for the yays and nays. The opposition won by a landslide.

Once the senate session was concluded Draco stormed out of the room. He was upset, very upset at those that for some reason ditched him. He needed to get to the bottom of this and he quickly saw the man who could help him in that regard.

"Senator Cerlim…" Draco said to the man from behind. His voice dangerous and had sent a shiver down the senator's spine. The aged senator turned around to face Draco. The fear in his face was very abundantly clear but Draco could feel that it wasn't based on Draco current mood. "I thought I recalled you being very in favor of the 36C No-maj trade bill. Care to explain your sudden change of heart." Draco said diplomatically, the edge in his voice had lessened but not by much.

"Well you see…" The man looked like he had something to say but was unwilling to state it publicly. Draco took advantage of the man's sorry state and peered into his mind. He instead of finding the answers he was looking but more questions. The memory in Cerlim's mind most recently attached to the thoughts around the bill were of Senator Cerlim being approached by two men, one was Senator Vergoth, the head of the opposition party and the other… Draco couldn't make out. Even in Cerlim's mind the vision of the second man was blurry, he could recall his presence but none of his features. Then the whole memory went blurry. It was clear that this unidentified man used some kind of magic Draco was unfamiliar with. Draco pulled out of Cerlim's mind and brushed the man off in a fairly rude and dismissive way. Draco was now searching for Senator Vergoth and soon found him surrounded by a few of his colleges in one of the nearby lounge.

"Mr. Malfoy." The senator said with a smug sneer as he saw Draco approach them. They so did love to think of him as weak to take his wife's name. "Why I haven't seen you since the last Senatorial Christmas party." The portly senator said as he stood up.

"Yes, I do remember you having fairly long one sided conversations with my wife." Conversations that were mostly filled with Alisha subtly mocking the man and him being distracted by the view of her breasts the dress she wore that night gave. While Draco enjoyed the sight of her looking so beautiful that melted away once they got to the party and he remembered that half of the men there were nothing but pigs.

Vergoth just snorted at that comment. "So what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Malfoy?"

"What did you do?" Draco wasn't even going to try to hide. "The No-maj trade bill. What did you do to get all those senators to back down?" At that Vergoth glared darkly at Draco and the rest of the senators stood up in support.

"How very crude of you, I had come to expect more of you. It was not I who did anything. I merely introduced them to a man who could acutely explain how frivolous and unnecessary this bill is."

"I would like to meet this person, I'm sure I can explain that he and you are wrong, this bill is anything but frivolous and unnecessary."

"If you believe so then here is your chance to prove that." Vergoth motioned behind Draco. Draco looked over and saw a man standing behind him wearing bright green and white robes. Draco instantly felt intense necromantic energies come off the man, energies that no wizard in history had ever come close too.

"Greetings, I am Crota Uley."

* * *

Author's Notes

And new chapter… so now we have some Destiny villains coming into the mix. Crota will be filling in as the big bad until Voldy finally gets his balls back from Shade.

And by the way, Uley is Russian for Hive

Reviews

Coduss – have you ever found a story that ends right in the middle… I'm sure you have as you read on this site. It is torture. But Shade also does other things too, it's like a lot of small things that pile on themselves. And with how Voldy thinks that can add up really quickly.

ww1990ww – we will see… we will see.

WhiteElfElder – Oh Harry will be getting something… but it won't be exactly like a normal Ghost

Duel – thanks for reviewing and I'm not going to have a regular schedule… sorry but I got a lot on my plate with seven other stories and work and classes and my family bullshit… ah… life is hard. But thank you again.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco slammed the door to his office open, and then slammed it closed in the face of sevreal reporters that had followed him from the Magical Senate. He had just come face to face with one of his most hated enemies. The Hive God Crota. This was one event he had not been expecting for a long time.

Draco knew that he would have to deal with the Hive and all the other threats of his time at some point. But not now. How did Crota appear so fast, how did Crota find out about earth, did this mean the rest of the Hive knew as well? there were so many questions that Draco had and all of them had no positive answer.

Draco opened a small hatch on the side of one of his bookshelves that were purely decoration for his office. They were actually storage for various hidden weapons, files, and other things that Draco wanted nearby but not in view. And what he wanted now was a cigar… one of his best. The kind from Cuba that were now illegal in the states.

"Ah… much better." Draco sighed as he let out a cloud of smoke. With his vice properly handling his nerves he moved to his desk to do some mind numbing work in hopes of calming himself down further. But at the sound of a Portkey being used that was not going to be the case apparently. Draco looked up to see the green and white eyes of human Crota looking down at him.

"Just who are you?" The man growled out. Hate clear in his slightly glowing eyes. Everything about the body in front of Draco's desk screamed wrong, as did anything Hive. Well the Fallen and Cabal both were in all regards people, misguided and violent people sure but they still were not evil at heart. The Vex were evil and held their own twisted air of wrongness to them but they didn't come close to the Hive. The Vex for all intents and purposes followed logic above all, they showed no needless cruelty or even took actions for evil's sake. They worked towards their goals and their goals were simple, kill everything that wasn't Vex. But the Hive… the Hive was different. They reveled in evil, praising everything that could be considered taboo in the most simple of culture. Necromancy, cannibalism, killing without any remorse, the Hive lived for these things and worse.

"I am a Guardian, a champion of the Traveler." Draco said defiantly, he had killed this monster once and could do it again.

"The usurper… but how? It has not touched this world and I have yet to hear of any so called Guardians." Crota continued to growl. It was clear that it wasn't happy at the fact it had to deal with beings that knew just what Crota was.

"Go ask the Vex, it was them that sent us here." Draco smiled.

"What do the machines… no… so that is what you are." Crota said as leaned back in understanding. "Then that would explain the disturbance I felt, why I was awoken from my slumber. You have changed what must not be changed, you have created a new future and one that I have yet to know of."

"It wasn't like the canon timeline was all that friendly to you. Given how I killed you." Draco pulled out his wand as the Hive God prepared an energy attack on the Warlock. "I would highly suggest you stop right there. We both know you can't draw that kind of attention to yourself. Your followers see you for what you are and they'll turn on you." Crota glared at Draco, he hated that was about to let that insult go unpunished but Crota had yet to properly bind the weak fools that followed him minds bodies and souls. Crota soon dispersed the energy.

"You lie." Crota said firmly.

"I'm not, me and my team ventured into your underground kingdom on the moon and put an end to your evil… and at the cost of two of my friend I might add." Sparks of lightning began dancing around the two of them, Crota begrudgingly acknowledging the fact it was a impressive display of Arc light for a primitive. "A debt I personally feel I never got to full collect on." The lightning died down after that. "But none of that matters, you aren't the Crota that killed my friends so it doesn't matter. Your appearance is unexpected but not that threating." Now Draco was lying, but he needed Crota thinking that Draco's plans couldn't be derailed so easily. None of Draco's plans were in danger if it was just Crota and his Hive, if the whole Hive was coming then there would be a problem but since Crota was influencing people high in government instead of leading a vanguard of Hive, Draco was quite sure Crota was on his own.

"You are even less of a bug than I thought you were. Are you so arrogant to believe that you are safe from my wrath forever. You insult my name with your claim that you killed me in another timeline, a insult I shall never forget. It may not be now but some day…" Crota stopped talking when he watched Draco shot himself in the head. The Hive God wasn't shocked, the primitive simply finally understood who he was dealing with. But then… a small construct of light, it reeked of the usurper, appeared and then the body of the primitive disappeared in a flash of white boxes. And then to Crota's real surprise he was back.

"Do you now see Crota, you can't win. The Traveler in its last moments gave humanity a chance to fight the Darkness, it gave humanity the Guardians. Beings to who death is not the end. You may kill me but I will come back."

"Impossible." Crota mumbled as he watched the man he just watched kill himself walk around the desk over to him.

"Try as you might, you will never beat me Crota. You might as well give up."

"Never! Foolish follower of the usurper, the Hive will crush you like the bugs you are!" Crota declared before activating another Portkey and leaving Draco's office. The second the Hive God left Draco let out a deep breath and clutched his chest.

"Elodie, call a meeting with the Followers. We need to discuss this turn of events." Draco said as he sat down, his head hitting the glass edge of his desk. The Necromantic energies around Crota had been unbearable, the very air around the meat puppet Crota was using was toxic to a being of Light like him. He was proud of himself for lasting as long as he did, he needed to keep that brave face for his enemy. Right now, Crota was posed to untie the opposition to his Followers, and they weren't lacking in that. The Magical world was filled with people that wanted everything returned to the old ways and to continue to ignore the Muggle world or even worse invade it.

"Master Draco are you alright?" His Ghost said as she floated down in front of him.

"No… I'm not. But that's not important right now." Draco said as he stood up and made it back to his desk. He needed to tell everyone about this new threat. But just as he was about touch his phone it hit him. He can't tell the Followers, at least not yet. If he told them now, there would be mass panic in the ranks. More than anything else, the Wizards fear the Hive. Every one of them had told Draco that they were the worst out of all of the Darkness' minions. And now a God of the Hive has come. "Elodie, cancel that order. For now call for a meeting with the Fireteam, Valentina Vázquez, Vijay Khalfe, Dumbledore, Bones, and Sirius and Remus."

"At once Master Malfoy."

* * *

Sirius had been very indisposed at the time of Draco's call to a sudden meeting. Sirius was finally going to get back into the game with this pretty blond American that thought his accent was very sexy. If he had known that Yank women thought that he would have moved here ages ago. But he had to leave the girl just before things began moving to the bedroom.

"Draco better have a very good reason for this meeting." Sirius grumbled as he waited for the elevator to reach the underground bunker that was located under Draco's company, New Monarchy headquarters.

"I'm sure he does." Remus said holding back the laughter that was just beneath the surface of his face.

"Oh you shut up." Sirius barked. The two then waited in silence before the small ding of the elevator signaled that they could now get some answers. The doors opened to a single room. A long room with a solid black stone table much like the Draco had in his house. Sirius and Remus assumed it also had the same enhancements. Around the table was Dumbledore and Amelia Bones. Then there was Draco and Alisha. Those were the people that Sirius and Remus recognized. Next to Alisha was what looked to be a man but instead of flesh there was metal plates and light green lights. It looked like something out of a Muggle movie. Then next to the metal man was a man with blue skin and white hair, he was large and muscular and had a look on his face that said he was rarely happy. Next to the blue man was a woman that was not here, behind her was one of the Guardian's Ghosts and it seemed to look like it was projecting the woman there. On the other side of the table next to Madam Bones was a woman of Latino decent in what Remus recognized as the official uniform of the South American Magical Ministry. Next to her was a portly man with his face covered in a hood that had been magical charmed to not allow people view of his face so neither of the men could make out what he may look like.

"Sirius, Remus. Take a seat." Draco said, both of the men knew that something had happened. This Draco was vastly different then one before. There was no cup of wine to sip from, no tea cup to stir, his voice was solid and without any hint of causal aloofness. The two men took their seats and sat back.

"Boss, what's going on. Why'd you call us together?" The metal man asked, his voice completely strange and artificial to the two wizards.

"Today I was at Magical Senate and the bill that I helped drafted did not pass as expected."

"That is why you called us here? Because you did not get your way?" The man with the hood demanded clearly not happy with the idea that Draco would summon him so needlessly.

"No, I called you here because of why it failed." There was the barest hint of venom in Draco's tone. "A certain Someone intimidated much of our side into abstaining from the vote. I when I found out about this I sought out those who opposed the bill and that is where I met… him." Above the table there was a projection of the man Draco met. Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Dumbledore all gasped at the sight.

"That is Grigori Rasputin." Dumbledore breathed out, very few times had he been shocked as deep as this. The idea of someone like that back in the world shook the aged Headmaster to his core. Meanwhile the Guardians all shared a slight look to each other over the name, Sirius and Remus couldn't begin to try to understand what they were remembering from their time.

"No it is not." Draco said as he brought the room back to him. "It is merely someone far more powerful using his body as a new set of clothes." Everyone including the Guardians paled at this… well the organic ones anyways. "This is Crota, God of the Hive."

"Your fucking kidding me!" The metal man yelled out slamming his fist down on the table. "That bastard is already here!"

"Shade." Draco said once before the machine man stopped. "It would appear that Crota is here earlier than we thought. But I believe that he is alone with likely only his personal Hive with him. For whatever reason he's here early, he is likely without the support of the main Hive."

"When you say God of the Hive, do you mean like you were talking about if Voldemort creates another Horcrux?" Madam Bones asked.

"No, Crota is not avatar of the Darkness, just a very powerful servant. Both the Vex and the Hive have beings that one could call Gods. The Vex Gods have more of claim to the title as they are able to bend time and space around them but they are far less dangerous than the Hive Gods."

"How so, because the idea of bending space and time to one's will sounds dangerous to me." the man with the hood retorted.

"Because the Vex Gods run on pure logic. They only get involved if logic dictates it is necessary. And most times it does not. The only time a Vex God will appear is if they deem a threat large enough or you go and find that God on their turf. But the Hive Gods… not only are they more powerful in combat than the Vex Gods but they will gladly fight for no other reason than to kill the their enemies. As such they are far more common on the battlefield… but that might be overstating how common they are, their number is in the single digit range."

"And this Crota is one of them?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it was Crota that lead the Hive in their first invasion and killed many Guardians. Back in our timeline it was us that were the ones to kill him, but at a cost."

"He killed two of our own during that fight." The blue Guardian said, his fists shaking with rage at the memory.

"What can we do about him now?" Dumbledore said trying to change the subject from the painful memories the Fireteam was feeling.

"For the moment, nothing." Draco sighed. "The only way to kill Crota is to take out his Oversoul and that is likely in the moon."

"The Moon?!" The wizards in the room all yelled out.

"Yes, killing the body he is using right now would be pointless. He would just find a new one. Or would fix this one up and use it again if possible. The Hive are masters of Necromancy, their skill far beyond anything Earth has ever seen. But right now Crota is a threat that we can deal with. It just means that our time going unopposed will end. Crota will learn of the Followers of the Traveler at some point if he hasn't already. When that happens he will gather those that oppose us and work to fight us. But that can't be his end goal."

"Why not?" The South American Ministry woman asked.

"Because why, why would Crota care about Earth. The Traveler has yet to appear and thus draw the Darkness to us. The only thing that might bring Crota is that humanity and the Hive share one thing in common, and that is magic. The Hive is the only other race that I have seen use magic. Others use Light based power but no magic."

"But this Crota was not around during this time in your old timeline yes?" Dumbledore asked as he thought about the whole thing.

"Yes, that means he was likely here in the moon the whole time but was in a state of slumber. That would explain how the Hive was able to be so effective in the Collapse. But again why would he come here in the first place. He couldn't have known the Traveler would come to this system."

"I think you are forgetting my point." Dumbledore said. "If Crota was indeed in the moon during your previous time but did not show himself so early, why now? It would be something you and your team did that stirred him."

"Yes…" Draco said as he leaned back thinking about it. "It would have to be something we changed. The only thing that I can think of would be big enough would be our acceleration of Earth's tech."

"What about our presence?" The Blue Guardian pointed out. "Could our light have woken him up?"

"No, if that was the case then he would have awoken far earlier than now. It would have to be something recent." Draco said as he tapped his fingers. "What have we done recently…"

"We captured Voldemort." Alisha answered.

"How is me tying that sad SOB up got to do with Crota?" Shade asked.

"Because Voldemort is on the verge of becoming a avatar of Darkness." Draco realized. "Crota knows about Voldemort and has been waiting for him. He never got the chance to serve him in the original timeline because Harry defeated him before he could make his transformation. But now, Crota must have sensed that Voldemort is real danger. In the original timeline, Voldemort was never truly in danger until those final battle but now is different. We are actively holding him from transforming into an avatar of Darkness."

"So Crota wants Voldy… okay… didn't see this coming," Shade said, the confusion in his mechanical voice very apparent. "Sooooo what do we do?"

"Simple, we fight Crota with everything we have." Draco replied with a slight laugh as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Sandra watched from her seat in the mall cafeteria as the children of the Wizard families all looked around shocked and amazed. She let out a small chuckle at them, it was so silly to see kids her age not know what a mall was. I gave her an idea of what it was going to be like at Hogwarts.

Her and her brother had magic, at first their father thought he was going crazy with all the moving objects, things changing color, and all the fire… she liked it when things went all flamey. She had grown out of that but she still liked to tease her family by wondering aloud what they would look like on fire.

At some point a man from the Magical Government came and explained to her dad that it was just accidental magic and that a simple spell would suppress it until a time that we were ready to fully learn about magic. Dad was so proud and said things like he always knew that her and her brother were special. Then me and my brother both got scholarships to the private school we currently go to. Apparently there had been a large donation to the No-Maj Born support fund and they were on the list to receive benefits from it given that Sandra's dad had no real job… times had been a little tough at that point as he had stopped taking the good paying jobs.

But everything changed once they started going to that school. The uniforms were a little annoying but the school was so big and the teachers actually cared enough to teach. And most of them could understand her brother and those that didn't let her translate without yelling them. It was so great.

"Hey… earth to Sandra." She snapped out of her thoughts at the hand waving in front of her face. Pushing the hand out of her face with a slight groan she turned to the offending party.

Harry had been another good thing to have happened due to her magic. They first met in class, he was in the back row and she was up front so she never noticed him all that much. He would sometimes ask a question, mostly during science and the questions would always get a reaction out of a teacher, either _very good_ or _are you sure you're in the right grade_. But then his cousin Draco offered her dad a really really good job as head of his company's security department. You would think a man of action like her dad would hate the idea of being buried behind a desk but he hated the idea of his kids hungry more. And surprisingly Draco had a lot of… less than normal jobs for her dad to do. None that were threatening but interesting enough so he didn't hate his job. And so she started seeing the boy a lot more, he came by whenever Draco had dinner with them, something Draco had insisted on as to maintain a friendly relationships with a valuable employee like her father. Harry would be quiet during these times as she later found out was normal for him. Harry was simply the kind of person to listen rather than talk. Which was good in its own way. Her brother Blake and Harry quickly came to a understanding and developed a neat friendship between the quiet two.

"What, I'm thinking about stuff." Sandra said back to her friend. Where Blake goes, Sandra would follow. It was a promise to herself that she would watch over her brother. They had been born twins and she had been born first. But there had been complications with her brother and it ended in him turning deaf and her mother dying a few days later. Sandra knew she had been the lucky one in the whole thing and swore that she would take care of her brother because of it.

"What kind of stuff?" Harry was clearly not going to let this go.

"The fact you have a cute butt."

"No… that's not what you were thinking." Sandra frowned. Harry was completely immune to teasing, he would just not care… it was frustrating. When Sandra would pull the cute butt line on any other boy that had been annoying her they would sputter and practically run away. One time this older boy from the upper grades was bugging her and when she tried that he just took it as a compliment and didn't stop bugging for the next few days.

"Fine… I was thinking about them… they are so weird. Don't you think? Sandra pointed to the group of Wizard kids as they were being corralled by Alisha and Ms. Weasley who at some point needed just as much corralling.

"I don't know about weird, they are seeing new things. We did the same thing when we went to the Zoo for the first time." Harry said not realizing he was equating Muggles to zoo animals.

"Yeah I guess… but it's just weird that they never seen a mall before." It was unthinkable to the young girl. The mall was were everything cool was. It was also the best place to ambush snotty rich girls and scary the crap out of them. " _Hehehe… good times._ "

* * *

Draco fired three more shots into the head of the now dead scumbag that had been acting as Crota latest blackmailer. The extra three shots weren't all necessary but they were satisfying. Draco had been doing damage control for the past four months. Crota had been very busy, finding all the scum humanity had to offer and using them to coerce those in power to submit to his influence. Draco had been tie loose ends and finding out who was bought and paid for and who being threatened into bowing down.

So far it had been a trying four months. Crota had thankfully ignored the muggle world almost entirely. Likely the Hive God saw the Muggles the same way the Pure-Bloods of the magical world did. It was a solid assumption given that the Hive was the Pure-Bloods dream come true… minus the Necromancy. The powerful magical elite controlling the masses through brutal means, sounds just like what Voldemort promised.

But Crota's arrogance would be his downfall like so many others. The Muggle world was strong, it was the muggles that beat the Darkness back with the help of the Traveler. But Draco would make sure that magic would be around for the fight.

"Who next on the list?" Draco asked as his Guardian appeared next to him.

"That was the last one, with him dead all the blackmailers should be gone, I have already accessed their computers and found all back-up drives." The fact his company made almost all computers and pretty much all software was based off his own code. It was easy for Elodie to hack into anything. It was more like opening a lock that they had made themselves.

"And the fire will get rid of any hard copies." Draco said as he snapped his fingers and with a bit of Solar Light started a rather large fire.

* * *

Crota smiled, it felt strange to the Hive God. His face normally lacked to the ability to physically convey his feelings of victory in this manner. While the last six months had been eventful and not nearly as successful as he thought he would be. He did do much damage to the Light Being. His contacts within the gifted governments now gave pause to seeking him out. Crota had done what he sought out to do, he gave the Light Being an enemy. One that Crota only needed to provide until he found the One he was Waiting For.

* * *

Susan was ecstatic, overjoyed, thrilled, so many other words that expressed that utter happiness that came with people actually being at her birthday party. And not just people that her aunt knew, but other kids her age that she could call friends.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled out as confetti rained down around her. The whole of the living room of the Bones' family manor had been turned into a wonderland of streamers and balloons. And again… there were people! People she knew!

"Wow… thank you all for coming." She honestly didn't know what else to say. For so long since her parents died the only people that came to things like this had been people she never met and were only there because her last name was Bones.

Behind Susan Amelia was just as if not more happy for her niece. It was a joy to know that Susan had friends… even if some of them were not the kind of people she expected her to have. The Muggle-born children Amelia didn't mind. Sandra and Blake were nice kids despite their obnoxious father that seemed to have a great talent for getting under Amelia's skin. He was worse than Sirius at times. And Clark was smart and very perceptive, a good man in the making. But her main concern was the darker families that Susan had been exposed to thanks to Draco. Another man that irked her to no end. The Greengrass daughters weren't that bad and had been getting better with more contact with the Muggle world. But the one that worried the elder Bones was Gregory Goyle.

While her overall opinion of his father had marginally improved. Goyle Senior was now far more tolerable now that he now longer believed so deeply in the Pure-Blood mania, it was after two events that this came to be. One, Draco giving the Wizard Families a lesson on what Muggles call genetics. Basically a very deep understanding of bloodlines and what made them up. And by the end of it the Greengrass' and the Goyles realized that unless the Pure-Blood families bring in some new blood to the mix they only had a few more generations before things started going very bad for them. Then Gregory Senior had a meeting between Draco, and his company's accountant at Gringotts. After that meeting and learning the absurd amount of money Draco was making in the Muggle markets, the elder Goyle was practically preaching pro Muggle rhetoric… behind closed doors of course.

"So Amelia…" She turned to see Draco and Alisha. "How does it feel to be able to just receive confirmations instead of asking for them." Draco asked lightly but was jabbed slightly by his wife.

"Don't mind him, he's feeling proud of himself lately and so he's a bigger jerk than normal. "

"Eay… that hurts my feelings." Draco said with mock hurt. "So ten years old…" Draco said as he looked over at Susan and the rest of her friends and his own cousin. "… in a year they will be off to Hogwarts." Draco was silently dreading the upcoming event. Not only because he promised to teach the DA class but also because he would have to confront the lesser version of himself. He knew very well that he was nothing like he was. His time through the war had changed him and then he became a Guardian… I boy did that change him even more so. But the biggest factor to his new personality was the woman his arm was around. His student turned lover had been the last and largest driving force in his life to become the man he was today.

"Yes… I find that I will have more free time then I thought I would with Susan gone."

"Ah… so you are finally getting the fact you are her parent. All parents come to love school because it gives them the briefest time to themselves and other things. For most this ends the second the children return and can't do their homework themselves. But that is not the situation for us."

"They will be off to Hogwarts to learn how to properly use magic." Amelia answered for herself. What Draco said was true, she was basically Susan's mother in many regards. But… she glared a Draco for a moment… it was hard to hear it coming from a man who was clearly a father to a boy but refused to a acknowledge that fact to a worrying degree. Amelia then felt something and looked over to Susan… Sandra just handed her niece something… something that made Amelia feel the need to take it away. Amelia waved the feeling off as what was the worst that could it be. It was that CD that turned Susan Bones into a fan of Rap music.

* * *

Lucius was currently sitting on the Malfoy seat of the Wizengamot. It was the first of the new year and it was a boring at that. The current topic up for debate was the standardizing of quill feathers. Pointless drivel that made up most of the Wizengamot.

The last few years had been trying for the Head of the Malfoy family. It all started with the robbery of his family manner. How anyone could have gotten past the wards was still a vexing mystery to him and many other Wizards that he hired to figure it out. So much had been stolen, most of it was simple valuables that were little more than status symbols. Things to show off to guests. But they weren't the issue, their loss was financially a irritation but nothing to worry about. No, what hurt the lost were three other things that had gone missing that day.

First and most importantly was his master's dairy. When he found the door to his vault crumbled onto the ground Lucius apparated inside as quickly as he could. And the dairy of one Tom Riddle was gone. Lucius had cursed himself for displaying it like it was. HE should have hidden it instead but he thought the wards around the manor to be enough and the door to his vault even more so.

The second thing that he lost that day was his House Elf. His slave had abandoned his family during the break in. It was unthinkable, the worms that were the House-Elves simply didn't things like this and yet. Lucius knew Dobby didn't die as a Wizard was magically made aware if their House-Elf suddenly died. So now he was still with out a servant, it was proving hard to find a replacement as all of the normal contacts refused him for one reason or another. It was more than likely a jab at him by one of his so called allies.

And that was the third most important thing he lost that night. His grip on the Pure-Blood Faction. While he was still leading said faction it was more due to the fact there wasn't anyone else that could do a better job than any real loyalty. The only option the Prue-Bloods had for a leader beyond Lucius was Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, and they were locked up in Azkaban. So Lucius only held onto the Pure-Bloods by money and no other options

He was also facing a more personal problem during all this. His wife had suddenly grown a back bone. Ever since that day, his wife had stopped coming to him for anything. No money, no favors, nothing. While at first was something that Lucius enjoyed, he quickly found that he had lost control over her. But what made the problem truly a issue was the way she seemed to insinuate that she no longer needed him. As if there was someone else that could serve his purpose to her. That made him more than anything, Narcissa was his. No one was allowed to steal what was his away from him. The sound of a gavel shock the Malfoy Head out of his less than pleasant thoughts.

"Those wishing to abstain from voting on Bill 135 19 Q raise your wands." The Court Scribe said in his annoyingly sleepy voice. Lucius raised his wand just so that he didn't have to think about this anymore. As the vote continued he looked out to the other members of the Wizengamot. Just to check to see if anyone was actually paying attention at this point. As he scanned over the heads he noticed something… sitting next to Black was a man that looked remarkably like himself. Same platinum blond hair, same distinguishing looks but his was marred with ugly scars. But there was something that was different between the two of them… something that felt familiar to Lucius but he couldn't quite place it. The man turned around and noticed Lucius and gave him quick glare before returning his focus on the current affairs going on.

Lucius was… confused by the man's presence. Was he some long lost relative of the Malfoy family, if so how diluted was his blood. If not… why did he hold such a resemblance to himself. But most pressing of all, what was he doing with Black?

"Now that we have concluded the standing votes, is there any new business that needs to be attended to?" The court scribe asked clearly not exacting there to be much more than a few mundane bills purposed. Black quickly raised his wand. "We recognize Lord Black." Black smiled in a way that Lucius knew that whatever was about to happen was going to be funny to him… and likely be very unpleasant for the rest of Wizards present

"My esteem Wizards, I have not been free for very long but I come to you with open arms hoping to get some work done for the Wizarding world." Lucius knew that Black had written this speech himself. "And I shall start by introducing you all to the man that took my Godson from his home ten years ago…" Black put his hand on the shoulder of the stranger next to him. "This is Draco Kendal." There was a complete silence that followed that statement. Everyone in the whole room was staring at either the stranger or Black. No one had any clue what to do.

* * *

Draco sat back in his chair as people yelled out for his head. Nearly everyone did so, it was just Sirius, Dumbledore, and Fudge that remained quiet. Fudge likely stay quiet as he was far too scared of the fact that it was Sirius that found Harry and not his administration.

They all yelled over each other demanding that Draco be takin into custody, some even demanding he be given the Kiss right then and there. Draco had no intention of having what very might be one of the only ways to kill a Guardian happen to him so he needed to end this now. He sighed and then nodded to Dumbledore. The Headmaster then let off a cannon shot spell, silencing everyone as the covered their ears, it was quite painful to hear something so loud in enclosed space. When people finally stopped complaining everyone turned to the Chief Warlock.

"Thank you, now Lord Black. Would you care to explain yourself." Dumbledore said calmly. His voice seating everyone as they knew not upset the only man that you know who feared.

"I can speak for myself." Draco said as he stood up, many looked to stop him from doing so. Only the glare of Dumbledore and feeling of absolute power that washed off the man kept people from continuing their plans. "First off, none of you any legal ground to which attack me with." Draco said as he pulled out a roll of paper. "These are the Gringotts guardianship papers of one Harry Potter. They have my name as current guardian. Sirius was kind enough to transfer it over to me. And that legal protection extends to the years prior." Draco said as he handed the roll down to a guard who brought it over to the Court Scribe who check it's validity.

"Everything looks to be in order. It is genuine." He announced before handing the papers back to the guard who brought them back to Draco.

"Excuse me." Draco smiled ever so lightly as he turned up to see Goyle Senior. "But just who are you, you come here and make a mockery of the Ministry. How do we know you are fit to hold guardianship over the Potter hair. I make a motion to have Potter moved to a proper magical Pureblood family so he may be raised in his true culture."

"Seconded." A cheery high pitched voice that Draco recognized instantly.

"Are you suggesting myself to be a mere muggle?" Draco asked with a sly smile that suggested he was mocking Goyle. "Because I am far…" At that moment, Draco raised his hand a torrent of Arc Lightning filled the ceiling of the chamber. "… from that." Everyone looked on the massive display of Wandless magic in awe. Never before had anyone used magic like that so casually. "I have raised Harry as I have saw fit, he is happy and healthy. He is a boy ready to learn about his homeland, and I don't want to stop him. He is excited to go to Hogwarts and has dreamed of joining the Unspeakables for years." The heads of those that had ties to the Department of Mysteries popped up at that. "I have come here to announce Harry's return, and to give you all my assurance that I care about the magical world. I took Harry because I was in the right place at the right time. I was in Britain for business and felt a great disturbance and apparated to the source. What I found shocked me, Death Eaters ready to kill an innocent child, I took action and saved the boy. I did not know You Know Who was defeated, I thought he might still be out there, and so I took Harry. I planned on returning him to his family but then Sirius was falsely jailed and then that gave me pause. So I looked into where Harry might go after that. His only living relatives, horrible people that would have treated Harry with hatred and bitterness. So I kept him, but when Sirius was released I contacted him. That was two months ago, and little under a decade after Harry joined my family. A family he has known for all his life. I made sure to tell him of his parents and where he can from, but he has a bond with me and my wife that shouldn't and can't be broken. Sirius understood that, I so he transferred guardianship over to me. The Potter family magic accepted it, I believe you all should too." Many within the chamber had been quite moved by Draco's speech… but one person not so much.

"Hem hem." Delores Umbridge called everyone's attention to her with that squeak. "Be that as it may… as the Ministry Youth Representative I should speak with the child, as to confirm his wellbeing." Draco held back the snarl. He knew exactly what kind of woman Umbridge was. The idea of letting her in the same room with Harry boiled his blood.

"I second that!" Goyle announced with a smug smile as if he had gotten back for earlier. This had been unexpected but Draco was glad that Goyle could see the opportunity.

"Very well… I shall bring Harry to meet with you." Draco coldly snapped at Umbridge. The distain he held for the woman showing in his tone but he kept his face clear.

"If this matter has been settled is there any others that have new business?" The Court Scribe asked, he was really hopping that everyone could go back to boring pointlessness that was the normal for the Wizengamot.

* * *

Lucius' head was spinning. The day was not supposed to have this much excitement in it. But it was a nice change of pace from the nothing that was going on before. Now there was new pieces on the game board. Potter and this Draco Kendal. Beyond holding the same first name of his son, Having a talent with wandless magic, and a sharp sliver tongue, he knew nothing about the man. That needed to change. Another piece of information that was revealed was the fact Potter wished to join the Department of Mysteries, that was good news. Potter could do little damage there, it also suggested that he might be less of a problem than his father and mother ever were. But that wasn't the current issue pressing to Lucius' mind at the moment.

"Goyle." Lucius said as he approached the man. "Just what were you thinking back there?" He asked as Goyle turned to face him. He had been talking with others of the Pure-Blood faction. They all had smiles on their face and from the way they were looking at him… Lucius didn't like what this looked like at all.

"I was thinking that maybe it is time for someone a bit stronger to take the reins as it were." Goyle chuckled, the other followed. Lucius glared at Goyle, this was not like the man. The Gregory Goyle he knew was not one for this type of behavior. Goyles and Crabbes followed the Malfoys, that was how it was.

* * *

Delores sat behind her desk. Surrounded by the things she loved, he precious kitties. They all were so precious to her, she loved each and every one of them with all the love she could. That is why she had to save them from their deaths. It had taken a trip down Knockturn to acquire the book on how to perform the spell to save her little kitties and place their souls into the plates but in the end it was worth it. She so did love them.

The sound of her office door opening took her out of her thoughts. But to her displeasure it was not a young Harry Potter but his so called guardian. A travesty that was going to end quickly.

"Mr. Kendal, where is Mr. Potter."

"Outside…" He said before closing the door and then looking around her office. She didn't like the way he looked at her darlings. "… But first I need to speak with you." He said as he returned his focus on her. A small sweet had begun to form, the man had eyes that drilled into her very core. "First off, you will not be taking Harry from me. You have no real legal way to do so but you can still cause a fuss that I don't need. Second, you will not be not be running for Under-secretary next election cycle. Thirdly, you will never again make any attempt to drive a wedge between me and Harry via any means."

"No see here!" There was a bolt of lightning that came off the man and destroyed one of her precious kitties. She yelped in terror at the loss of one of her beloved cats.

"For your information…" The man growled out. "… what I just did was a mercy. Those cats are not living a pleasant existence. I have a great enough knowledge of Necromancy to know that much." He said as he laid his fist down on her desk, he leaned in as a few more bolts struck more of her kitties. "What you do to children is sickening, what you do to animals is unholy, you are nothing more than a gross toad masquerading as human." Now only half of her kitties were left as the lightning storm raged around her. "You dress yourself up in what you think is pure to hide the evil and vileness that you know you are made of. I highly suggest to take some time to do some self-reflection. Because even though you might not like what you find you should face it…" At that the last kitty plate was shattered. "… and grow as a person." Draco Kendal said as he leaned back and started for the door. "You will write a report stating that you met Harry and had a nice chat. He is healthy and happy… that is the truth after all." He said before closing the door behind him. Delores went limp in her chair, never before had she been so terrified. Everything that she had loved had been destroyed around her, the sight of her kitties being destroyed playing over and over again in her mind.

"Are we done here cousin?" Harry said as he heard the door close. He was too preoccupied by the video on his phone to notice the frown on his cousin's face.

"Yes, Harry I think we are."

* * *

Reviews

Avatoa – thank you for reviewing

Coduss- thank you, I watched the youtube video of him and yes I approve of that comparison.

Oneoddtodd – thank you

WhiteElfElder – Thank you and yes Harry will figure something out. But better than the Traveler is a bit much.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was going over the last of his packing. he needed to make sure he got everything before they left. Last week Clark had gotten his letter to Hogwarts and that made Harry the last of the four friends to get one. It had been decided that once the others got their letters, Draco and Alisha, and Mr. Wilkins take the kids to the UK and stay at his godfather's place for the time being until the soon to be students went to Hogwarts.

Clark's parents would not be joining them, they said it was because they had to stay for their jobs but Clark had told Harry that it was mostly because they hated magic and wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. Clark even told him that they were hoping that Hogwarts was going to get his magic under control and nothing else. Clark was perfectly fine to leave his parents behind.

"Hey Harry… you sure you need this thing?" Harry looked away from his list to Greg holding a very heavy prototype magic car engine Harry had been tinkering with.

"I suppose not… haven't touched that project in a long time. You can just set it down anywhere." Harry replied before returning to his list. Not even concerned with the heavy thud that followed. "You need water?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off his check list.

"Very much please." Greg said falling back on a beanbag chair. Harry whistled a command to one of his more successful projects. A small bird mech flew out a hanging birdhouse and flew down to the kitchen. It was true that Harry could just ask Tokky for the water but both of the boys thought this way was way cooler. The bird mech soon returned with a glass of water in its talons. It handed it off to the Goyle heir and returned to its birdhouse. "I still can't even begin to figure out how you make these things."

"if it helps no one does. Not even my cousin knows and he's the smartest guy in the world."

"What about that guy you were telling me about the other day… Hawkwin or something."

"Stephen Hawking. And yeah, he's like super crazy smart. He so smart that he's figured out how the universe works." This was of course a very simplified version of the important work that said man had contributed to science, but Greg needed simplified versions of things like physics. Intelligence just wasn't the boy's strength, he wasn't dumb but he was better at physical tasks rather than mental ones. "But my cousin is still really smart… okay… I think all that is left is to actually pack everything up." Harry said as he peered over his list to the pile of stuff in front of him.

* * *

Draco sipped his wine as he waited for harry and Greg to finish up packing Harry's things for the trip. They would be staying at 12 Grimmauld Place for the time being. Sirius was happy to let them stay with him. Draco had after let Sirius stay for a extended period of time to get acquainted with his godson. They would stay there until Harry, Clark, Sandra, and Blake went off to Hogwarts. It was then that Alisha and Jack would move to Hogsmeade while he stayed at Hogwarts as the DA teacher.

Draco shuddered at the thought. It had been a grim reality for him but somehow he knew that since arriving in this time he would take the job at some point. Best he could do is use his knowledge of his classmates and the future events and possible relationships to guide many of them down a better path or a path just as good.

"Tokky. Is everything packed for the trip?" Draco said as he tried pushing the current thoughts from his mind away.

"Yes master, Tokky has everything ready for master's family." The House-Elf responded with tears in his eyes.

"Ah don't worry Tokky, Alisha will still need you while me and Harry are at Hogwarts." Draco said this but he also felt a stab to the heart every time he thought about not being able to sleep in the same bed as his wife. "And Sirius needs your help too, his House-Elf is mean and doesn't do his job because he's old and cranky." Tokky gasped at that.

"That is no reason for a House-Elf to not dos his job for his master. Poor Master Black. Tokky will take good care of him."

"Very good, now go make some lunch for everyone. I'm sure you would enjoy that."

"Oh Yes, thank you Master! Such a kind master Tokky has." The House-Elf said before Apparating away While Draco returned to his wine.

"Did you enjoy that little display?" Draco asked before Dumbledore walked out of the hallway to the foyer.

"I was not eavesdropping if that is what you are implying. I was merely being polite and waiting for you to finish." The Headmaster said as he walked over to the table was sitting at.

"Sure… why are you here."

"I need you to come to Hogwarts a little bit early. The other professors have been a little worried about just who will take the position."

"Very well." Draco said not giving much fight as he knew it was unavoidable. "Once I see everyone off I will return with you to Hogwarts." Draco said as he brought out Elodie. "Tell everyone that we will be leaving a bit early." The Ghost nodded before flying off to inform the other residencies of the manor and their guests. "Exactly why are they worried?" Draco said as he turned to Dumbledore.

"Mainly because of the fact many are now aware that you are the one who kidnaped Harry as a baby. That and they know little to nothing about you." Draco sighed, this was not something he wanted to do. Explain himself. He knows what he did was the right thing to do even if other couldn't see beyond the information they thought was all they needed to make a judgment on a situation.

"I see… well I hope I can turn a few minds over to the truth." Draco said as the sound of people coming down the nearby stairs announced that everyone was coming as requested.

* * *

Crota moved through the halls of the house that had been the family home of the One he Waited for. The cobwebs and dust didn't move as he unnaturally glided through the manor. This Riddle family was apparently quite wealthy at some point. The markers of wealth were apparent to the Hive God as his eyes glazed over everything that passed him.

But right now he was looking for one specific item. A ring. The ring came to him in a vision. It was a black stone set in a gold band. It pulsed with energy neither Light nor Dark. Just pure energy and power. These fools thought it nothing more than a trinket but Crota knew that it was a magnificent prize.

Crota stopped as he felt something under the floorboards beneath him. The eyes of his false body looked down, the boards cracked and bent until they revealed what he wanted. Crota felt a few cutting spells launching around him. Like blades of air flying around him, attempting to cut him to ribbons, they had been trying to do so since he stepped foot in the building. But only now were they close to shattering his outer defenses. Crota leaned down to pick up his prize… it was beautiful. The gold band pulsing the dark energies of his soon to be master. The black stone set in the band, a artifact of creation itself.

Then Crota snapped out of his admiring of the ring to dodge the shot aimed for his head. It was far too close for the Hive God's tastes. He had been distracted by the beauty of the ring not to have noticed the other person taking aim but he caused himself for not noticing the being's presence before. Crota turned around to see a man… no it was some synthetic. Crota was confused, this planet had yet to reach that level of technology. Crota then realized who this being was.

"You are one these Guardians I have heard about." Crota hummed as he turned around. His glowing green and white eyes meeting the red lights that masqueraded as true eyes. Crota's smug smile turned to a frown when he saw the gun in the synthetic's hand. It pulsed with anger, rage, and hate. It wasn't directed anywhere but Crota could tell that getting hit but it would certainly do damage to more than his host body. "You know you can't kill me, you could never even hope to wound me." The synthetic said nothing before running at Crota. It fired a few more shots at the Hive God. Crota dodged the first three and attempted to deflect the last but to his surprise and horror the round was not deflected and shot right through his hand. The Guardian was above Crota while the Hive God stared at the hole in his hand. Before the synthetic could fire a shot into Crota's head a manifestation of Crota's true form surrounded his puppet body and slammed his sword into the guardian, launching him back down the hall. Crota continued to stare wide eyed at the hole in his hand. The veins around the wound had turned a sickly black and he could feel less and less from the hand.

"Tricky bastard." Crota heard the false being curse out as it stood back up.

"That weapon in your hand… it is not an object that a Light Being would use. It is evil… its hate unbound, its corruption absolute." Crota mused as he now felt a bit of interest in the fight.

"This is Thorn…" The machine said as it held the gun up. "And yes… I hate this thing." The guardian said as he looked over the weapon before quickly unloading its payload on Crota, all of the rounds absorbed by the shade of the Hive God's true form. "But I hate you even more!"

"Fascinating, it thinks it can hate." Crota mocked as the Light Being walked slowly towards him once again. the barrage of cursed shots never letting up. "Tell me Guardian, what did I do to you in your time that you hate me so much that even I, a offshoot of the one who hurt you, you would still act so reckless to kill me." Crota's answer was smoke bomb. The Hive God would have sighed if he was a lesser being. Instead he just stared at in the smoke. When the smoke cleared the synthetic was gone and a large contraption was in its place. On top of what Crota assumed was a bomb was a note.

 _Dear God zombie assface_

 _Enjoy the bomb and the thought that I currently have your master tied up with a ball gag in his face while hardcore clown porn is playing in front of him. I know Voldemort is your goal so it will be my mission in life to turn him into a gibbering wreak of a person incapable of doing anything more than mumbling nonsense and shitting in a corner._

 _Have a terrible Day ;)_

Crota's hands were trembling in rage. The letter was soon crumbling away into dust. Crota didn't even notice the bomb going off and destroying the manor in a ball of fire, his anger was far too great to let him notice such triviality.

* * *

Harry was walking through the streets of London. Sandra, Clark and Blake behind him. He had never been to Europe before, and now he was in essence his homeland. Where his parents were born and raised.

It had been a few days since he and his friends had moved into his Godfather's home. Grimmauld Place was… very much not what Harry had been expecting. His Godfather was a warm bright man that could make anyone laugh. The place he lived at was a stark contrast to that. It was dark and depressing. Harry at least now had an idea on what Sirius life was like at Harry's age.

Right now they were going to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for school and most importantly their wands. The four were each excited to get their main tool for magic. But they were also excited to see what a magical community like Diagon alley was like.

"Okay… here we are." Sirius said as he stopped at Leaky Cauldron. "Now lets just get through this place without attracting too much attention." Sirius warned before he started to open the door.

"Why?" Sandra asked much to the ire of her male friends.

"Because I don't want to deal with… the customers." Sirius said trying to keep his eyes off his godson. He had come to know Sandra's love for chaos and wasn't about to tell her that Harry was famous. Harry currently had a hood over his head so he doubted that people would see his face and recognize him, he did so look like James. "Some of them are a little blitzed and not people that should around kids." Sirius said before opening the doors. And leading the kid in.

The Leaky Cauldron was a small pub that many would not notice unless you been there before. Mostly because of the anti-muggle charms on the place but it certainly looked like the tpe of place that only locals would go to.

"Ah, Lord Blake. The usual, right?" The bartender asked Sirius as the group walked in.

"Uh… no. I'm just walking through on our way to get school supplies." Sirius said motioning to the four kids behind him.

"Oh, and who are the young wizards here?"

"A few muggle-borns that just need some help." Harry could hear a few scoffs at that. Clearly not everyone present was friendly to muggles.

"Oh well good luck in your studies kids." The bartender gave a friendly smile as the kids followed Sirius to the back. But to the kids surprise and disappointment all that was behind the bar was a small open storage space. Harry's godfather smiled to the kids and tapped on the bricks with his wand. Soon the bricks started to rearrange themselves into an archway. Clark, Sandra, and Blake were amazed by what was beyond. Crowds of Witches and Wizards shopping in anticipation for the coming school year and going about their daily lives. Harry meanwhile was trying to figure out just how the arch worked and just how they were able to fit the alley in the limited space behind the muggle buildings. His more scientific focused mind was trying to figure out a logical explanation for it all.

"Okay kid?" Sirius asked when he noticed that his godson's eye were darting between everything not in awe but confusion.

"Pocket dimension? No… we're still in London." Harry mumbled and continued to think up any theory of science.

"Come on kid." Sirius chuckled as he helped his godson move through the arch.

* * *

Draco had arrived at Hogwarts. Currently he was unpacking his clothes and suits into his professor suite. It was strange being back to this place as a professor. The last time he was here was that first night when he met Dumbledore. And the last time back in his own time was as a guardian.

He had escorted a few ghosts to Dumbeldore's grave in hopes that he too could be a Guardian But it turned out not to be the case. Either Dumbledore just wasn't meant to be reborn or Draco hadn't found the right Ghost. The castle itself was better preserved then most of the post collapse earth. the Founders had been true masters of magic and created a great runic array around the school that lasted for many centuries after the disaster that dropped the Wizard population.

And the last time he had come to this place in his first life was for the wedding between Harry and Ginny Weasley, how and why he was invited he didn't know. But now… it was truly surreal. The emotions that were going through the Warlock's mind were conflicted to say the least.

He pushed down his emotions and checked himself in the mirror. He was currently wearing his best suit, Black and White with a tiny bit of gray trim. These were the colors he always wore as a Guardian, they were his colors. The suit was very classy, but not overtly formal. He knew that they were expecting a wizard's robe but Draco would present himself in the world that he had lived in for majority of his lives. After checking his tie one last time, something that his wife normally did for him, he walked out the door.

As he walked down the halls, memories of his time here passed by. All of them disgusted him to various degrees. The looks the portraits at his attire did distract him slightly. Some of them looked irate that someone so muggle was allowed in, most others were more curious.

"Alright… he said to wait until the card turned green." Draco mumbled to himself as he pulled out a green card Dumbledore had given him. As far as Draco knew, none of the other professors knew he was even in the school. Draco waited for what felt like forever until finally the card turned green. He didn't understand why he felt so worried and nervous. Draco opened the large doors that led into the staff meeting room. The sound of the doors creaking did not help his nerves. Everyone was arranged around a long U shaped table. The heads of houses sitting next to the headmaster, the only spot open was one next to Snape and the hack of a divination teacher.

"And here he is…" Dumbledore said as if he had just answered a question. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco Kendal." Dumbledore said, Draco nodded with only the slightest smile as it was all he could muster at the moment. "Mr. Kendal, you can take your seat between Severus and Sybill." Dumbledore motioned to the empty seat.

"Thank you Headmaster." Draco bowed slightly before beginning his walk to the seat only to stop halfway and then sharply looking up to the ceiling, the spot being right above his intended seat. Draco growled slightly and brought out Elodie.

"Yes master Draco?" The small light construct asked. The Wizards going wide eyed at the sight of never before seen magic. Or at least what they assumed was magic.

"Could you please capture the specter in the above my seat please. This is a new suit and I rather not get it dirty today." Once Draco had finished speaking there was a flash and the poltergeist know as Peeves was in front of him.

"How did you figure me out! No one should be able to see me, no one! No one! No one!" The jester like poltergeist yelled as it threw a tantrum.

"Elodie." Draco said not in the mood for the childish antics of Peeves. The Ghost nodded and quickly transmitted Peeves away, much to the shock of everyone even Dumbledore. They all stayed quiet as Draco took his seat. It was Snape that broke the silence with a slow clap.

"I must say bravo, that little pest had been an annoyance for years. I'm glad someone finally was able to fix that problem." Snape chuckled.

"Thank you, I will release the poltergeist once I feel that he has learned his lesson." Draco said as he adjusted himself, he then held out a hand like he was holding a wine glass. "Elodie, 1990 Margaux if you would." The Ghost nodded before transmitting a glass of the requested red. "Ah…" Draco said after taking a sip of the wine. "I'm guessing you all have questions."

"A few to start with." Professor Minerva McGonagall said though was speaking for the whole staff. "For starters, I don't believe I've ever heard of you before, what makes you think you are qualified for the position?"

"I have killed all manners of dark creatures, I have fought many a dark wizard in my time. I am in certain circles regarded as nothing short of genius. As for why you have never heard of me, it is likely I live in America and I tend to stay in the muggle world." Draco said before taking a sip of his wine. "I have long since left the magical world as I find it backward and stuck in the past. But… your headmaster convinced me to reintegrate back into the magical world for various reasons." Draco said nodding to Dumbledore. "Have I sufficiently answered your question professor?"

"For now." Minerva replied, she was looking at the headmaster, she was planning on talking with him more about this man later.

"Could you explain what your flying companion is sir?" Professor Flitwick asked, clearly intrigued by the Ghost.

"I am Master Kendal's Ghost." Elodie said as she flew over to the half-goblin. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." Elodie did the Ghost equivalent of a curtsy and continued on with what she was. "I am a magical construct, created to act as master Kendal's guide and companion. To help him where I can, I am able to transmit objects as you had seen with Master Kendal's wine, these objects are stored in a separate space until such a time they are needed. I also have many other utilities that I use to serve Master Kendal."

"Truly intriguing, is it possible for others to gain a similar yourself." Flitwick asked., the sound of Draco snorting slightly answered that.

"The being that created Elodie is far from reach and is beyond human understanding. The creation of more Ghosts is a feat that is beyond us mere mortals." Draco answered, a few of the professors were able to pick up the tones of reverence Draco had for who or whatever made Elodie.

"You said you lived in the muggle world…" Snape started, he had picked up on that the second by Draco said it. "… to what extent?"

"I currently own and run the largest Tech Company in the world. I have been named man of the year by Time magazine. My wealth outclasses small nations. I am singlehandedly bringing the Muggle world into a future that will make the magical one look archaic comparison." Draco said flatly before returning to his wine. The professors were shocked, some at the claims of wealth, others at the declaring that he was going to make the muggle world better than their own. while there were few on the Hogwarts staff that hated or feared the muggle world… there were quite a few people that still thought the magical world was the superior of the two. "And I have yet to tell you all the biggest shock of myself." Draco chuckled before finishing off his glass. "Elodie."

"Yes, master Draco." Elodie nodded and a flourish of white boxes the glass was once again filled.

"Ah, perfect… as always Elodie."

"That you Master Draco."

"And what is this biggest shock?" Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

"That I was the one who has been raising Harry Potter these years." Draco said before taking his first sip of the new glass. Prepping himself for the chaos that was coming.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the wand shop with his friends standing next to him. They had spent the last few hours shopping, Harry's favorite had been the pet shop. He found a snow white owl that he had just felt some kind of connection to the second he entered the store. Sirius said that it was a sign that it would someday become his familiar. But now Harry and his friends were standing in front of the store that held that was important tool they would need.

They all were nervous, getting their first wand. Sirius had joked that involved long needles and stripping down to their underwear. He had made that joke at the ice cream shop and the store owner yelled at him a little for scaring the young wizards. So Harry and his friends knew it didn't involve anything like that but they were still nervous.

"Well… you kids ready?" Sirius chuckled as he gave the four a small push forward.

"Let's hurry up and quit being babies." Sandra declared and stormed forward. The boys followed her and they entered the shop. When they entered it was a mess, boxes stored on lined shelves had been thrown out. Papers flying around them never really settling down.

"Oh customers…" They heard a elderly man shout out as he ran over to them. "I am so sorry about the mess, a young man came in and… well… he didn't get it right on the first try." The man said in a half chuckle. "But I'm sure that we can get you all a wand today." The man then turned to Sirius. "Ah, Lord Black, I remember your wand quite well Twelve inches, ash, dragon heart string, pliable."

"Yes…" Sirius said a little uneased by the wand maker. "… well these kids need wands."

"Yes yes… lets see here." All of a sudden measuring type came out from nowhere and began moving around the kids at what appeared to be at random. "Curious…" Ollivander mumbled before returning to the shelves of wands. The four kids could hear him continue to mumble as he went through the wands. He eventually came out with one box. "For the young lady, thirteen inches, Ebony, Rougarou hair, very sturdy. A very interesting wand, made by a colleague of mine in America but for you… I think it just might work." The man said as he handed Sandra the box. Sandra took the box and quickly opened it excited to finally have her own wand. All sense of nervousness gone and replaced with anticipation. The wand was long and jet black, it notched down to the handle that itself ended in an almost bladed curve back. The second she held it, she waved it across and a stream of fire erupted and dissipated before it could anything. "Maybe not?"

"No… I meant to do that." Sandra said as she stared at her wand with joy.

"A fiery one you are…" The boys in the group gave the elderly man a look that said you have no idea. "Next one…" Ollivander said before returning to the shelves. "Ah… here… try this…" The elderly man said before handing a box to Blake. "Nine inches, Alder, Phoenix tail, pliable." Blake took the simple wood wand, other than a slight twisting it was just a normal stick. He waved the wand and a nearby glass shattered. "Nope, nope, nope… let's just take that…" Ollivander said as he took the box and wand from Blake. And returned to the shelves and then returned back with another box. "Six inches, Fir, Unicorn hair, very pliable." Blake took the wand out of the box. It was a short wand with a straight tip and hollow handle, with a hole large enough to put a finger through. And with one wave a shooting star came forth and flew around the store only to return to the wand it came from. "Splendid. And now for you." Ollivander nodded to Clark before getting a possible Wand. "Ten Inches, Larch, Dragon Heart String, very sturdy." Ollivander said as he came out and handed the wand to Clark. The Wand was fairly strange looking, like a stack of square boxes turning slightly with each stack. Clark took the wand out and was reluctant to do anything with it. "Well give it a wave!" The elderly man demanded, not wanting to wait to see if the wand was right or not. Clark quickly waved the wand and a shower of multicolored light erupted out of the wand. "Wonderful, and lastly… Mr. Potter. I know exactly what wand you are destined have." Before harry or Sirius could ask just how the elderly man knew who Harry was the man disappeared from view into the back of the store. He soon came back with another box. "This one… I'm sure of it." Harry took the box. "Eleven inches, Holly, Phoenix tail feather, nice and supple." Ollivander said as Harry took the wand. A shining light surrounded Harry and everyone in the shop could feel the magic around them pulsed with energy. "Yes… I knew it. I knew that we will be seeing great thing from you Mr. Potter.

"And why is that?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. And it just so happens, that the Phoenix who's tail feather that resides in your wand gave another feather… just one other. It is curious that your wand's brother… gave you that scar." Ollivander said as he pointed to Harry's forehead.

* * *

Today was the day all the brats would be coming back to school. Snape was currently not having the best morning. This was a day that he did not enjoy, it was the day his summer was over nd he would have to return to teaching brats that knew nothing and asked so many inane questions. Every now and then he would find a child that had a brain between their ears but that was few and far between.

As Snape strolled through the halls of Hogwarts, he mentally made a list of all of the newer potion ingredients that were available to him this year. Someone had made a rather large dotation to the school funds and for once it had no strings attached to it. So now he had an actually workable budget for the year. Maybe this year he might be able to give some of his more competent students more of a challenge.

Snape walked through the massive arch that led into the great hall. He was slightly surprised to find he was not the first one here like normal. Draco Kendal was already at the staff table and eating his breakfast while working on his muggle contraption. Snape's face hardened at the sight of the new DA professor. Snape had yet to fully make a proper opinion on the man.

On one hand, he was a strange man that favored a very muggle lifestyle. He was a unknown who's motives were a mystery to Snape. He was the guardian of the spawn of Potter. And least favorably of all… he looked too damn much like Lucius. Every time he would sit back and sip from a wine glass, it was as if the Malfoy Head was there himself.

But then on the other hand. The man was no fool. They both had discussions of topics that most people wouldn't have foggiest idea of how to go around. The man was smart and knew his subject, Snape had to say that he was a good choice for a DA teacher. He was also very much in the same camp as Snape when it came to the pinion that the current status quo could not hold up. They agreed on many issues concerning the magical world, and they would have very good debates on how one might go about fixing these issues. They would not argue like he would with Lucius or Minerva, but really debate. Draco would listen and offer a good and thought out counter, and had even conceded on a few times as did Snape. It was a nice change of pace to meet someone that he could talk freely with.

"Ah Severus, I recommend the blueberry jam today." Draco said not looking up from his muggle device. A hard frown was stuck on the man's face suggesting what ever he was doing was not pleasant.

"And what has you in such a foul mood." Severus said as he took his place on the staff table. A House-Elf quickly brought him his normal breakfast and coffee.

"My board of directors, they are like chickens with their heads cut off the second I'm away and something has gone wrong. And then once everything is great again they turn into backstabbing jackals. Damn good at their jobs but again, irritating in line." Draco explained as he continued to tap on his keyboard. He then pulled out his wand and conjured a… Snape's eyes widened at the sight of the feared red letter. "This should do it." Then in a flash of white boxes a new device appeared next to the other one. Draco inserted the Howler into the new device and once it went in a small ding rang rom the first deceive. "Heheh… and now I wait."

"I never knew that you could do such things with Muggle technology. I had always heard it tends to explode when in contact with Magic."

"Obsidian, it acts as a natural conductor of magic." Draco said as he lifted up his muggle device and opened the bottom. "Here, I place in all my products small obsidian tacks. They shield the devices from any ambient magic and thus protecting the internal components from frying from the increase in energy."

"Interesting, I assume you first learned about Obsidian's properties when you heard the stories of who it was used in the time of the Aztecs?"

"Exactly, the Aztecs were even more extreme in their persecution of Magic users then the western and Asian nations ever were. But I theories that suggest that the ruling class was in fact Magic users and simply didn't want to share power but those are just theories." Draco waved off before returning to the original topic. "The Aztec would use Obsidian not only because it was naturally razor sharp but also it was great in killing Magic users. One slash from a weapon that cut with Obsidian and it was likely that pieces would chip off and get into the wound. And soon into the body. this would short out a person's ability to use magic and thus easier to fight." This was what Snape had been thinking about earlier. This was the kind of discussion that the potions professor enjoyed.

"And because of that history, researchers haven't been too keen on seeing if it has any practical uses." Snape said after sipping his coffee. He had tried to have these sorts of talks with his other professors, but that ended quickly. Sprout, was nice to talk too so long as the topic was plant based. And there were many plants that were vital to potions and other arts but Sprout was only concerned with the plant, beyond that was not her concern. Flitwick, he was all theory and stuck to the conventional, rarely venturing past standard topics. And Minerva… there was still far to much ice between them for any discussion to end anywhere else but a shouting match.

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone else walking through the entrance of the great hall. Severus momentarily looked up from his breakfast to see the headmaster walking towards the staff table.

"Good morning, Severus, Draco." The Headmaster said in his normal cheerful way that Snape knew should annoy him but he had gotten far too used to it by this point.

"Headmaster." They both replied.

"So how is your lesson plan coming along Draco?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat.

"Only sixth year and above will be in life threatening danger." Draco grunted as if he had been forced to compromise on that fact. "But I still get to teach the way I want to right?"

"So long as you stick to the agreement I will not stop you. Just know you will have to deal with the parents."

"Yes yes… and have you thought about my proposal?" Draco asked as he put away his muggle device.

"I have, and I agree with it. You have my blessing to see this new program through." Dumbledore said as he started to eat his syrup drenched pancakes.

"Thank you." Draco bowed slightly before walking off.

"Headmaster, what program was Kendal referring to?"

"Oh just wait and be surprised Severus." Dumbledore said with a magical wink that just made Snape want to gag.

* * *

Tracey Davis was waiting by the Hogwarts train waiting for her friend. She wasn't so much her friend but a person her grandfather had said would become her friend. And what her grandfather said was law to the heir of the Davis Family. They weren't one of the Scared Twenty Eight but they were a Pure-Blood family and a respected one at that. One that held many members of Slytherin house… the house she was expected to join.

Tracey sighed as her thoughts annoyed her. She didn't want to join that bunch of braindead rich kids. None of them could understand anything beyond their bank accounts. She would prefer to Join Ravenclaw but she couldn't. She needed to join Slytherin or there would be dire consequences for her and her mother.

Her father had been the heir to the Davis family but he committed what was considered a mortal sin and had a child with a muggle. Her. Tracey didn't remember her father that well but they were good memories as far as she could tell. But He died around the time she turned four, none of her family would say how though. But the day after he was gone was the day that everyone in the family had started treating her like dirt.

But things were going to be different. She was going to change it all. She was going to graduate top of her class and earn the respect of her family despite her being a Half-Blood. She was going to prove to her grandfather that she was worth of being his heir. She had the brains, her mother always said she was the smartest child she had ever met. So that is what she would use, she would be at the very top her class and prove that she was better than all those other Pure-Bloods.

Tracey was so involved at her hopeful thoughts that she had missed the sounds of people running towards her. it was too late when Tracey heard the yells and loud sounds of running, when she turned around so moron crashed into her. Her and the moron that ran into her fell to the ground with them falling on top of each other. Tracey could feel her face heat a bit up when she noticed that the moron that ran into her had his hand on her chest.

"Get off me you pervert!" Tracey cried as she pushed the boy off her.

"Whoa! Hey, I didn't mean to do anything!" The boy scrambled to defend himself. "I was just trying to get on the train on time and I ran into you. It was a mistake, that's all." Tracey glared at the boy, she felt that he was somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't remember. "Really I'm sorry but I didn't mean to do anything you think…"

"Harry!" What are doing?!" Another quickly grabbed the boy by his collar and began pulling him up. "We are already late."

"Are you friends with this moron." Tracey demanded of the new girl.

"Yes…" The new girl dropped the moron to floor while glaring at Tracey. "…Why? What's it to you?" Tracey was beginning to feel this might have been a bad idea. This girl looked and felt scary. But then another boy saved her by… doing something with his hands that made the scary girl's focus change from her to him. "Oh yeah. We're late! Come on idiot, we can't get stuck with someone we don't know." The scary girl pulled the moron boy back up and proceeded to lead both of the boys towards the train. Leaving Tracey for than slightly confused and flustered about the whole thing.

* * *

"So Harry, you going to explain what happened back there?" Clark asked as the four of them got settled in a train car. Clark and Harry sitting on one side and Sandra and Blake on the other.

"I don't know, everything was happening so fast and one second I was running to not be late and the next I was on top of this girl." Harry explained, still not completely clear on the details of the whole event. They had just gotten onto platform 9 ¾ and then Sandra yelled out that they were going to be late. Her father started pushing and cheering out for the four of them to hurry to get on to the train and then bam! He had crashed into the girl and was then on top of her like he said. Everything after was a blur of him trying to apologize and her accusing him of being a pervert.

But the second Harry said he was on top of the girl Sandra had a pretty good idea of what happened. But so did her brother. Blake quickly pushed his sister's face back and franticly began signing the word _Details_ over and over again but it was kinda hard to tell that was what he was saying with one hand.

"I don't really have any… it's like I said, it happened so fast."

"Blake! Quit that!" Sandra said as she knocked away her brother's hand. "I know what happened!" But before Sandra could spell it out for Harry, Ron opened the door and sat down next to Clark.

"Thank Merlin you guys are here, my brothers wanted me to sit with them so they could try out all their new pranks on me." Ron breathed out as he had just come form running away from his brothers. He didn't notice that Sandra was glaring at him. She had yet to fully accept any of the Wizard kids as close friends. Friends yes but not close friends. Harry had been friends with her, Blake, and Clark for years before these Wizards ever even knew Harry. "So, anything happening with you guys?"

"Nope…" Sandra grunted before looking out the window. Harry getting to second base was a event meant for only his close friends, purely for mocking purposes given how it happened. Blake who didn't feel the same way as his sister looked concerned at Sandra but if she wanted to drop it then he would respect that. Clark who had been silent through the whole thing, mostly because he didn't understand what the big deal was followed their example.

* * *

Daphne was currently staring out the window, she was thoroughly bored out of her mind. She was currently sitting with the daughters of the other Pure-Blood families. Next to her was Pansy Parkinson. And across from her was Millicent Bulstrode. Two girls that had little between their head other than what prat they were going to marry. It truthfully sickened her. It sickened her even more because not too long ago she was among their number.

But then, she took a trip to the muggle world last year. Harry Potter and his muggle born friends had brought them to this huge building. And inside it was like a whole Diagon Alley inside one building. It was amazing, never before had she thought muggles could do things like that.

They went to all kinds of stores, clothing stores, make-up stores, something called electronic stores, and even a pet shop. It was so amazing, but it also by the end of the changed something in Daphne. She had her eyes opened to the fact that the world was so much larger than she thought it was. All those muggles in that building, there were so many of them. And later she learned from one of Harry's friends that there were seven billion people in the world and the magical population only accounts for six percent of it. She had no idea how small her world had been before that. At first she thought that it would scare her, or maybe make her mad but it didn't. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Knowing that she was so small in the grand scheme of things. That even as the heir of the Greengrass family she was a single drop in a ocean of people. People that would never know her or even of her. It was so freeing. But now…

She was forced to surrounded herself with these stuck up brats that thought the whole world revolved around their own little world. It made Daphne so glad that her perspective did such a 180. Right now they were talking about how some girl had the gall to wear a muggle hairpin to her first day at Hogwarts. Daphne say the hairpin and thought it was cute and wondered if it would make a nice gift for her sister for Christmas.

"And did you hear about the Davis heir?" Pansy said with a tone that suggested contempt, but at the same time a small bit of intrigue.

"Oh yes, that. Could it be anymore embarrassing. For that half-blood to make such a fool of herself in front of a up and coming celebrity like Harry Potter." Now that had caught Daphne's attention. But she made sure not to show it. She had a job to do, these girls saw her as the next princess of Slytherin house and she had to act like it. It was a mission she hated now but one given to her mother and father… and her newest idol.

* * *

"And then his head started getting bigger and bigger and then started turning purple." Ron explained to his friends the first real prank his brothers ever pulled. "Mum was so worried that Percy's head was going to pop." Next to him Clark was dying from laughter, Harry along with him. Across, Blake was silently chuckling though it looked like he was actively trying to hold it back.

"Did he?" Sandra asked, a look of awe and anticipation on her face.

"No." Ron said a little scared of Sandra.

"Aww… that's no fun."

"Ignore her, she just likes to cause chaos." Clark said giving a slight glare at Sandra who stuck her tongue out in response. To break up the incoming fight between friends the door to the cabin opened. They all looked up the sight of girl already in her Hogwarts robes and long brown hair.

"Excuse me, but have any of you…" She was interrupted by a large boy pushing her to the side. "Hey!" She shouted back but was ignored by the boy who made way for another, this one they all recognized as soon as he was in view.

"So the rumors are true, Harry Potter is on the train to Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy said with a smug smile that screamed self-impotence. "But it looks like you've fallen in with the wrong sort of crowd that befits your status." Draco said as he glared at Ron. "I know that you have been out of touch with these sorts of things but now that you have return to proper society, you will need someone that can show you just who is the right crowd, I can help you there." Draco stepped back as he awaited Harry to follow him out of the cabin. Harry just blankly stared back at the Malfoy heir before waving his hands in a shooing motion. He had always seen his cousin do this to other people who thought they were far more important than they actually were. Ron tried to keep his laughing at the dismissal to a low chuckle. Clark and Blake grinned at the disrespect, Sandra on the other hand didn't hide it at all and started laughing at the boy. "How dare you filthy mudblood!" Draco said enraged at both the refusal from Potter and Sandra's laughter at him.

"A Mudblood that could kick your ass." Sandra laughed not at all affected by the slur.

"So, this is the company you keep Potter? I expected better." Draco said before leaving the cabin, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Greg giving Harry a small nod of acknowledgment before leaving. Harry then stood up and went to help up the girl that had been pushed down.

"You okay?" Harry said as he helped the girl up.

"Yeah… wow! You're Harry Potter!" The girl yelled once she saw the face of the boy who helped her. "I've read all about you."

" _Oh yeah… I need to talk to my cousin's lawyers about that_." Harry made a mental note for later. "Well thanks for your interest."

"Is it true that you've been living with billionaire Draco Kendal for these years?"

"Yes, he's my cousin, He's great but you came here for a reason?"

"Oh yes, stupid of me to forget. A boy named Neville lost his toad and is looking for it. Have you've seen one."

* * *

Draco Kendal watched as the new years soldiered in through the doors to the Great Hall. Some of them either looked terrified or excited but most looked a bit of both. Draco was able to spot the head of his cousin, his friends, and his younger and lesser self. Draco laughed to himself at the smug look that was plastered on his younger face.

He was sitting at the end of the staff table, a plate of beef roast with potatoes and carrots waiting for him. It smelled heavenly, Tokky was a master in the kitchen but the House-elves of Hogwarts still held a special place in his heart.

"Now… before we begin. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall said once the new years had been brought up to the front of the hall. Draco prepared himself for his introduction.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "For the first years… please be aware that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden unless supervised by a teacher. And next I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Draco Kendal." Dumbledore waved to Draco and the Warlock stood up to introduce himself to the student body.

"Thank you Headmaster." Draco said giving a slight bow to his supposed new boss before turning to the rest of the Hall. "I will be frank, I did not want this job. I simply took it because I was coerced into it. I am much more at home in the muggle world where I don't need to deal with vampires, necromancers, and other nasty things that go bump in the night. But just because I can protect myself from these things doesn't mean you can. And as the future of the Wizarding World I see it as a responsibility for me to try and give you the knowledge and tools needed to survive what on the surface is a nice and soft world but i hope by the end of your time here you will not be so foolish to think so and be well prepared for it." With that Draco sat down. By the looks on the faces of both his colleagues and future students, he had done what he sought to do… confuse them, he did not want anyone here to figure him out so quickly.

Draco watched as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, his younger self into Slytherin, Susan into Hufflepuff. He was interested that his interference had not changed her outcome. Then came Sandra.

"Sandra Wilkins." Professor McGonagall called. Sandra still had the same confident smirk that she always had and approached the sorting hat. That smirk turned to a frown the second the hat landed on her head.

" _I see… interesting… not a native of this land but there is certainly a fire in you I like._ " The hat said in her mind. " _Your loyalty to your family is commendable but that is merely a small part of you… yes… chaos, anarchy, disorder, those are the things in your heart. A love to see the play go on and never end, you find a still world a maddening one. So you will seek to make it move… and you have the ability to do so._ " The finished before speaking out loud. "Slytherin!" There was a much duller cheering for Sandra than there was for Draco, both the idea of a muggle born and a foreigner was not appealing to the Snakes.

"Blake Wilkins." McGonagall called out for the other Wilkins twin. Blake nervously approached the stool and sat down. Already fearing the idea of not being in the same house as his sister.

" _Even more interesting… two of you… but so very different. Not only in your hearts but minds as well. You are unused to a voice in your mind. It is silent but not empty… no you think with more than words. The intelligence you hide form your family is great but it is not nearly what shines to me._ " Blake feared any other answer but Slytherin. "Hufflepuff!" The Hat called out and all color from Blake's face drained as he nervously went to his new house's table. Susan quickly went to bring him over by her, she hadn't learned sign language yet but she knew that he must be having a crises at the moment. Draco meanwhile was watching carefully. He knew he was going to have to figure something out for the deaf boy. His issues were very rare in the Magical World, and as such it was likely that many would not be equipped to help him. He was likely to have been placed in such a loyal group, Draco knew that any of the other three would have destroyed him in different ways. Draco had been so lost in his thoughts that he missed a few more students.

"Clark Samwell." McGonagall called out. Clark walked up to the hat and felt its words enter his mind.

" _Hmm… confusion… much confusion in your heart. Your cunning is nothing of note. Your mind is dull and unrefined… ah… there we are. A bit of fire at me. you don't have the conviction for the Badger but…"_ The Hat finished in his mind. "Gryffindor!" Clark wasn't sure how he felt as he joined the cheering Loins.

"Harry Potter." The whole Hall turned quite at that. They all watched as Harry approached the Sorting Hat.

" _So here we are… I knew this day was coming. And you are not at all what I expected. Your cunning is interesting… very interesting. You can gain what you want through guile and wit without effort. Your loyalty is something of legend, to your family, both the one in memory and living. But, what is fighting between each other for me is your mind and heart. Your mind… truly not since Rowena Ravenclaw have I seen such a mind. Logic and reason rule you and much of what you have seen has clashed with these laws of your reality. And your heart… your deep desire to change the world. To Fight the ways of old and bring about change. To brave those that will fight this… you are indeed not lacking in that. I can not… decide which is stronger… I guess I will have to go with what is true in your soul._ " Everyone waited for the Sorting Hat's answer, everyone at the edge of their seats.

* * *

Author's Notes

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did I just leave you all on that cliffhanger, yes I did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

And I'm going to make this worse… next chapter will be a flash back chapter. To when Draco first woke up as a Guardian.

You may ask Why? Why would I be such a dick? Because I want see how many people will actually review to tell me off. I know that it is not wise to challenge the internet like this but bring it on!

Review

WhiteElfElder Nah… she won't be Crota-ized. But thank you for thinking about possible plot stuff. And just because you reviewed, if you want to know which House Harry ends up in before anyone else, PM me and I'll tell you. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes.

So we will finally see how Draco became a Guardian. Now, he will have a slightly heavier accent so keep that in mind but I am a American so me writing a English style of speaking is limited at best. No one has made any fuss over it so far but if anyone thinks that they could help in improving this issue of mine then PM with a line you think you could Brit up along with the new version and I will review it and very likely use it. Credit will be given out in new chapters.

* * *

Suddenly everything felt different. He couldn't remember what he felt like before but he knew that he currently felt different then he did before. He now felt like his mind was fusing back together after it had shattered like a pane of glass. That each piece had been fitted together and now every crack was mending back to a solid pane.

Draco opened his eyes to the wood panel that was the top of his coffin. The first thing that went through his mind was that some bastard had found his family crypt and was now using necromancy on him and his family. The thought sickened him, how dare they defile the Malfoy name with such an act. But to Draco relief he did not feel the slightest bit compelled to seek out his new _master_. But he still was now waking up in a coffin, he clearly remembered his last moments, stabbed by some fool in the Wizengamot screaming traitor to the cause. He had died on the floor, he knew that to be true and yet…

Draco lifted the cover of the coffin, he was still in his family crypt but a few things became very clear that something was wrong. First he could feel that the ambient magic of the crypt had dispelled either from the action of some intruder or time he couldn't tell. But he was inclined to say time if the dust and pieces of ruble were anything to go by.

Bu the strangest thing to him was the floating object in front of his face. It was very odd looking, a small sphere surrounded by four angular points on the front and back each. The outer shell of the object was painted white with tiny lines of light blue running down to the sphere. And in the middle of the sphere was a strange glowing eye like fixture.

"Oh Guardian! You are up. Merveilleux, but do take care in removing yourself from your coffin." The object said as it move back and then around Draco. It's voice feminine and held a clear French accent.

"Just what are you?" Draco said as he tried swatting the annoying object away. "And what are you doing in my family's crypt?"

"I am Elodie, and more importantly I am your Ghost." The object replied not even slightly offended by his tone and meaning behind his questions. Elodie floated back as her new Guardian climbed out of his coffin, she wanted to give him a moment to collect himself. She had yet to make the connection between them yet but she could tell he was from a time long ago, more than likely before Humanity's Golden Age. He needed to get his bearings first. She watched as he stepped out of his coffin giving her a better look of him, face looked like he came from noble linage with not a mark against his skin and well defined features, his hair was hsort and almost bleach white but still held a bit of golden hue to it. But his attire drew a bit of confusion from the Ghost, he was wearing robes, black with a bit of green to them. The style was that of long before the Golden Age, frighteningly long before. Was her Guardian from a time before even electricity was around.

"And I am to guess that it is your work that I have risen from the grave?" He asked as he turned back around and started going through a small compartment on the side of his coffin.

"Oui." She responded happily with a nod of her body.

"Then construct of Necromancy I bid you au revoir." He said and then in pillar of black smoke and a loud crack her Guardian disappeared leaving Elodie shocked and confused.

"Uh… Guardian?" The Ghost turned around trying to find her Guardian, she zipped around the crypt trying to find where he might have gone to but to her terror she could not find her Guardian. "Oh dear… this is not good. Not good at all. Master Guardian! Where are you?!" This was very bad, she had yet to make their first connection. And now her Guardian was out there without her, she had no way of finding him and should he die… she would be unable to bring him back. Insurance rally

* * *

Kandriz Cahn was camping out in what was Big Ben. Slowly stirring a pot of stew, rabbit, carrots, some peas, and a whole onion. It had been a trying few days for the Warlock. He had come to what used to be Britten in search of a Fallen satellite that had been shot down and landed in this area but so far he had found Fallen but no Fallen satellite.

"I think you have stirred that long enough." His Ghost said as it looked up from the pot to Kandriz' helmeted face.

"Needs a bit longer, get it nice and tender." He responded lightly to his Ghost's perfectionist tone.

"It's going to get tough." Helios countered.

"I won't." The Awoken Guardian replied with a continued free caring tone.

"You are insufferable Guardian…" The Ghost glared before suddenly perking back up. "Guardian, I am detecting a life sign nearby. Not Fallen." Helios floated over to the ledge of what used to be Big Ben's clock face with his Guardian right behind.

"Anyone we know?" Kandriz asked as his Ghost transmitted a sniper rifle into his hand.

"I am not detecting a Ghost signature with them." The Ghost said as he watched his Guarding scan the ruined city. "Down there… half a mile out from our current position."

"How in the Traveler's name did he get that close without you detecting him earlier?" Kandriz growled as he looked back to his Ghost.

"I have no information… it's as if he just… appeared Guardian." Kandriz looked back through the scope of his sniper rifle. The newcomer was in clear view. He didn't look like any Guardian, no armor of any kind. In fact his clothes didn't like any clothes from the City.

"You said he didn't have a Ghost signature with him?" The Warlock asked, never taking his sights off the newcomer who looked shocked and confused at the state of the city.

"No Guardian."

"Fuck… dumbass new blood left before his Ghost could make their connection." Kandriz growled before his sniper transmitted away.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Everything… everything in ruins. Never before had he thought such destruction could be brought down on the muggle world. The muggles for all their faults did make their cities well. but then again they did do a good job a destroying them if anything in his studies of muggles history taught him anything.

But what made this ruin of London different than anything he had read about, was the lack of people. Draco had always been so used to the streets filled with Muggles walking around, going about their little lives. The absence of the crowds, the stillness of the ruined city, it unnerved him greatly.

The former head of the Malfoy family walked through the ruined streets, the only sound that ever dared to echo was a occasional roar or screech from some creature that he didn't recognize. Then he heard what sounded like a bang from a muggle firearm, then another and then nothing.

"What time have woken up to?" Draco mumbled to himself as he looked off to where the source of the shots came from. " _Surely the we have retreated down into the Ministry for whatever battle is taking place_." Draco knew that had to be the case. This wasn't the first time the Wizarding World had to weather one of the Muggle World's petty wars.

He was walking to the nearest entrance to the Ministry he could recall when he heard something new. He looked up to the source and to his shock it was a large flying craft, brown and red in color and ugly as hell. Bit of metal had been patched to sevreal places making the whole thing look even more worse off. The flying ship stopped down the street and just hovered there as tall gray skinned creatures in patchwork armor dropped down, followed by larger similar creatures that differed only in size, armor quality, and they had two pairs of arms rather than one.

One of the larger monsters pointed to Draco and yelled something in a language that Draco couldn't even begin to understand though he got the basic idea of what it had ordered to its fellow monsters. They all pulled up strange weapons and began firing bolts of energy towards Draco. The former head of the Malfoy family pulled up a quick barrier charm and ducked behind a destroyed muggle car. Draco could hear the continued shots toward him. He peeked around and saw them advancing toward him. He was not cut out for combat and he knew it, the war had taught him early on the Aurors were not for him. He was about to Apparate away when he heard one of the creatures scream out before falling and hitting the ground. Draco then watched eyes wide as a storm of lightning surrounded the creatures, trapping them in a tight circle. And then boom, a explosion took out all of the smaller ones and those larger ones remaining quickly began running back while taking a few shots at whatever might have been attacking them. Draco wasn't too keen on seeing who or what that might be so he was going to leave but once he stood back up he came face to chest plate with his rescuer.

"New blood, how about a thank you for saving your ass?" The taller man said, his face concealed by his helmet. But before Draco could respond to the man's jab, anther one of those floating constructs flew in to his face.

"Guardian. Where is your Ghost?" It demanded harshly, it's singular eye like body glaring at him. Draco then realized that this man might be part of the group of necromancers that resurrected him. He began to take a step back in a attempt to have enough room to Apparate away but the armored man wasn't having any of it.

"Quit scaring the new blood Helios." The man said pulling Draco in with his arm around Draco's head. "New blood, when did you die?" Draco struggled to get free of the man's grip, and he loathed giving in to this stranger's demands. But he was trapped.

"April fifteenth 2046." That had made the man loosen a bit.

"Damn… your one of the earliest to be brought back."

"And just how did I get brought back!" Draco demanded as he pushed the man's arm off. He had enough of this man's casual attitude to something a debase as necromancy. "I and I assume you as well are abominations! Would be slaves to a vile necromancer unfit to carry whatever name he claims to hold! I will not Suffer a insult…" Draco stopped at the sound of the man laughing at him. "You find me funny?"

"You really have no clue as to what has happened to you do you? Don't worry, you haven't been brought back with something as evil as Necromancy, though I am surprised you went to that conclusion so quickly." The man waved off. "You were brought back with your Ghost…" He held out his hand and the construct from earlier floated above it. "Ghosts are Light made real, created in the dying breaths of a being known as the Traveler." A that, the Ghost as the man called it began projecting a vision above then. A vision of a white sphere. "A being so great in power that once humanity discovered it, a golden age began… life became a dream and things only hoped for become a everyday thing. But, it all ended. The Traveler may be the supreme being of Light but where there is light… there is Darkness." At that dark tendrils began surrounding the white sphere. "The Darkness and its minions and pawns descended on humanity and quickly we were driven to the point of no return, But then the Traveler saved us." The white sphere glowed brightly casting out the dark tendrils. "And then created the Ghost, to seek out those that would be able to fight when the darkness returned." The Ghost closed the projection and floated to the man's shoulder.

"You expect me to believe all that, you are just a stranger who very might just be a slave to a necromancer. You could be telling me all this to get me to lower my guard so you can return me to your master." Draco accused not taking his hand off his wand for a second. He was now willing to at least listen to the man but he wouldn't believe him until he saw some solid proof of what he said. The man just sighed at Draco's caution.

"You were supposed to get this information when you made your first connection with your Ghost. But… you seem to have run off before that could have happened."

"Do you have any idea how your Ghost is feeling right now?" The man's Ghost said as it returned to right in front of Draco's face. "Every Ghost out there has one Guardian, when spend all of our time looking for them, and you just go off and leave your ghost like that. Shame, shame on you Guardian." That actually made Draco feel a bit bad for what he had done .. if it was true. Which he still wasn't entirely convinced of, he still felt all of this might be a trick of some kind.

"New blood, did you happen to get the name of your Ghost before ditching them."

"Uh… I think… what was it… um… it started wit think… Elodie! That was what it called itself."

"Elodie! You of all Guardians had to be her Guardian. Oh how life truly does not favor those it should." The Ghost lamented while Draco glared at the Light Construct. "Why does a sweet and caring Ghost have to be paired up with inconsiderate numbskull Guardian like you." Draco glared even harder as he had heard many similar comparisons like that about him and his wife… back when the two of them were alive together.

Memories… memory in general felt off to Draco. Like he could recall them but there was no substance to them. There was a disconnect between him and the emotions of his past. When the Ghost's words had caused him to remember his wife… there was no normal feelings that he would normally have when doing so. Their marriage was never a one built on love, though the two of them did eventually grow very fond of each other to a point that could be akin to love but it was never the same as the many other examples of true love he had seen. But there was feelings that Draco knew should be there, but instead all there was just a memory of her. As with everything of his past life, there was no feeling, just information.

"Helios, please hurry and find his Ghost instead of shaming the poor Guardian." The armored man said and the Light Construct grumbled a bit before floating off. "What's your name new blood?"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said half expecting the man to recognize the last name. the Malfoy family was a well know and… well maybe not as respected as it once was but he had worked hard in his life to get back a small bit of esteem they once had.

"Kandriz Cahn, Guardian and Warlock of the Last City." The armored man said with a flourish of his hand. Draco was even more confused, he said he was a Warlock but he did not recognize the name Cahn. Did that mean that muggle-borns had reached such a height that they could be named the coveted title of Warlock. "You happen to be in very good luck today, not only have I saved you from dying another final time but I am willing to take you to the Last City free of charge."

"Ahuh… I don't buy that for a second."

"Well it isn't like you have much to bargain with." Kandriz quipped, and as much a Draco hated to admit it but it was true. But then Draco got to thinking… he might be low on funds now, but if there was one thing anyone could say about the Goblins' cave it was that they were built to last. It might be possible to later seek out the treasures that the little monsters horded for so Draco kept this to himself, for one he did not know if the Goblins were still around in this time. If that was the case then he would simply need to access the Malfoy accounts.

"Master Guardian!" Draco's train of thought was interrupted by the cries of his Ghost rushing toward him. "Oh Master Guardian thank the Traveler you are all right! I was so worried when you disappeared like that." Although Elodie was nonorganic being and thus incapable of producing tears, the sound of her voice almost sounded like sobbing. "But enough of this, me worrying over what ended up being nothing." Elodie finished up her sobbing and then floated over to Kandriz. "Thank you Master Cahn for saving my new Guardian."

"Please, we need all the new blood we can get." Kandriz waved off casually.

"In all the same I thank you." Elodie turned to Draco and then began moving toward him and in a flash, she was gone. Draco then felt a sudden jolt of something running through his body.

"What just happened?" Draco asked as he felt very uncomfortable with this new sensation.

"This." Before Draco could react Kandriz lifted up his shotgun's barrel to Draco's face and unloaded its payload. Draco's head blasted to pieces and his body slumped down to the ground. Elodie quickly materialized above her new Guardian.

"Master Kandriz! Was that really necessary?" The Ghost scolded while the Warlock and his Ghost just gave back unreadable stares that said _Absolutely nothing wrong just happened_. "Oh dear… Ce n'est pas bien." Elodie sighed before transmitting her Guardian and bring him back to life or the second time. Draco's reaction to the whole thing was not what anyone might expect out of him, expect for Elodie who upon making the connection between them knew the Guardian better than anyone could ever hope to do so. Draco was not shock nor horrified at the fact he had just been killed, but he was now quietly chuckling to himself.

"So I have become a immortal un-killable being now have I?" Draco asked as he turned to the only other Guardian.

"Yes…" Kandriz answered unsure of the new blood's meaning.

"Take that Voldemort! I have done what cost you everything without even trying!" Draco scream triumphantly into the sky with his fist raised in the air.

* * *

Elsewhere in LIMBO, the scarred and destroyed form of what was once Tom Riddle began crying extra hard this day.

* * *

Draco gripped the sides of his seat tightly, so tight that if he had the strength his hands would be indented onto the metal. He wasn't used to flying though the air in a huge metal contraption. Brooms… brooms he was used to. But this… this was not his cup of tea.

"You hanging in there new blood?" Kandriz said as he walked through the doorframe into the main hull of his ship.

"I told you my name is Draco Malfoy and aren't you supposed to be piloting this metal death trap!" Draco demanded nervously. Although he now could not die from a crash or at elast it would really be the end if he were to die, some fears had yet to be worked out of his system.

"Nah, Helios can pilot remotely."

"I'm sure you might find it surprising but that doesn't exactly comfort me." Draco shot back. Kandriz chuckled at that before sitting across from Draco. Kandriz's Jumpship as he called it was built like a long, almost eel like shape. With two forward guns underneath a overhanging cockpit with a silver body with no wings. In the middle was open hull filled with various machines that Draco had been told were of a research nature. Over in a corner was a small cot and crate but it was seldom used as Kandriz preferred to camp out in the field.

"What's with you, you grew up in a age with planes and stuff. I'm surprised that you are having the reaction you are having?" There was a layer of concern but it was over shadowed with curiosity.

"All throughout my childhood I had a severe lacking of the modern marvels of technology, and only much later in my adult life did I even expose myself to the basics of it. I never had the _joy_ of flying in a plane of my day." Draco couldn't see any reaction from the Guardian's face as he was still helmeted. Kandriz simply stood up and walked over to a heavy metal cabinet. The armored man opened the doors and Draco's eyes widened at the amount of Muggle fire arms that was stored in it.

"You know how to use these at least right?" Kandriz asked as he pulled out one of the more normal ones that was in the locker. Draco nodded, still clinging to his seat. His knowledge of guns was a bit more than the average pure-blood wizard. His son became quite invested in muggle video games in his teens and his favorite had been those centered around muggle warfare. So by proxy exposure Draco had some idea of the basic concept. Pull the trigger and aim the barrel, and a projectile is fired out of the gun. "Good, you might be salvageable then." Kandriz chuckled as he returned to the cockpit knowing that Draco would feel better with someone fleshy in there.

Draco hung back in head in a sigh. So far things were not going that well for him. One would think that being brought back to life as a super human immortal would be great, to Draco it wasn't. Aside from the fantastic irony of him becoming a immortal while his former master and Dark Lord could not was delicious, it only lasted so long. If Draco was being perfectly honest with himself he was rather fine with his former place of being… dead. He left his first life suddenly but there had been very little in his life that really was worth living for. His son being the only one that really came to mind. Scorpius Malfoy, his son. After the death of his wife his son became the last thing in the world that really matter to him. If Draco had one regret it was not begin able to say good bye to his son. But now, being brought back to this new time was disheartening for him.

All this new information that was swimming in his head did not help him. History that was the future to him. People that held name that had weight behind him he had never heard before. And the Traveler, some much of the information concerned the Traveler. This god-like being that appeared to humanity and was the cause of Draco return. It was strange, he had no emotion to his former memories but… when he thought of this Traveler, his heart filled with pride, loyalty, and a hatred for vengeance to those that destroy it. He had never seen, heard, or thought of this being before today and yet this feelings were strong. They weren't so strong as to make him think his own free will might be compromised. He knew very well what that felt and looked like.

"Master Malfoy, are you feeling well." And there was the other issue Draco had with whole thing. Draco leaned his head back to look at his Ghost. "Is there something wrong Guardian?"

"Just the shock of it all."

"Oh, well that happens to a lot of Guardians at first or so I'm told…" Draco didn't respond, he just continued to stare into his empty folded hands while his Ghost floated next to him

"Approaching the City." Kandriz yelled back to his passenger. Draco worked up the nerve to stand up, and after a few quick breaths, he walked up to the cockpit to see this Last City of Humanity. When he entered the cockpit and looked out the window, the former head of the Malfoy family's jaw dropped. Not at the city, not that it wasn't impressive, but at the Traveler. The giant white orb in the sky. He never expected it to be so… massive. "Yeah, that glorious bastard tends to have that effect on new blood." Kandriz chuckled as he flew over the walls of the City. "Helios, Elodie, prepare for transmit to the tower I want to give our new Guardian a tour of home."

"What is trans…" In a flurry of white boxes Draco was teleported off Kandriz's Jumpship and to the Tower. "…mit… whoa… that was different." As a wizard and someone used to teleportation via Apparition but what he just did felt some much… cleaner. Apparition was by no means a pleasant experience even for those used to it but whatever he just did was like nothing happened at all.

"Welcome to the Tower, center of the Guardians." Kandriz said before motioning to the great courtyard of the Tower. Draco just followed Kandriz as he headed for the opening that led down into the tower. He pointed out mail stand, the cyptarch representative. But at that they stopped as two people exited the inner tower, one loudly yelling at the other.

"Come on! I can leave for a day! One Day! Can't I? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." The man, or at least he had the outline of a male. But Draco couldn't be sure as he felt something off about him. The woman in front was a dark skinned woman that held this sort of air about that stuck Draco as a pure blooded academic. While the strange hooded man behind her felt a bit shady to Draco.

"I have told you Cayde, you are part of the Vanguard and as such you need to remain here." The woman responded not looking back at the hooded Guardian. The two of them stopped once they saw Kandriz though. "Kandriz, back so soon?" The woman said though her eyes were focused on Draco, as were those belonging to the man behind her.

"Yes Ikora, found this new blood wandering around the ruins of London and since that area isn't exactly know for many useable Jumpships for him to scrounge up I gave him a lift here."

"A new Guardian out of Britten, haven't had anyone from there in some time. Welcome Guardian. I'm sure that Warlock Kandriz has been helpful?"

"About as helpful as someone can be to someone in my position." Draco answered politely, he knew leadership when he saw it. And he knew that it was best to be on their good side one way or another.

"Wonderful, have you given any thought of what path you would like to take now that you have become a Guardian?"

"Path?"

"Yes, there are three paths all Guardians take, it allows Guardian to better focus their training and role in Guardian duties. For example, the Titan class is for those wishing to become the soldiers of the City and Traveler. While it is true that we all fight for the City and Traveler, it is the Titans that take to the front lines."

"But who wants to be a stick in the mud Titan." The man behind Ikora said as he stepped around her. "New Guardian, do you have dreams of being a dashing rogue who twirls knives between their fingers and dashes between battle lines in a glorious duel gun dance of death?" Absolutely none of that sounded like something Draco would dream of being.

"Don't mind Cayde, he is the Vanguard of the Hunters. And he tends to want to grab up as many new Guardians as he can in the hopes they might surpass him and he can go back to the field." Ikora chuckled as she had noticed the look on Draco's face. "And lastly, we have the Warlocks, we are the researchers and scientists of the Guardians. But on the battlefield, the other paths tend to call us battle wizards." The Warlock Vanguard smiled as she saw a bit of light come to Draco's face.

"No! Don't join the Nerds. Join us, and become great! And lead us Hunters, I'm terrible at it, we really need a change in management." Cayde pleaded.

"Sorry plate face, the new blood is already hooked." Kandriz laughed at the man.

"AGH! Fine… ah… I should get back to work…" The man left hunched over and continually grumbling about his dreams about leaving his job and going out and killing SO many evil monsters.

"Well as Vanguard of the Warlocks I welcome you into our ranks." Ikora said smiling as she shook Draco's hand. "Kandriz, I assume you can show our new Warlock the Lab. Now, I have to make sure that Cayde actually does his work."

"That might be hard given he was walking towards the hanger." Kandriz pointed in the direction Cayde had walked towards.

"Oh he thinks he can get away from me does he?" In a flurry of white boxes Ikora was gone. Draco was still getting used to that means of transportation, he was still used to there being a loud crack to people vanishing and going off somewhere else.

"Excellent choice new blood, what made the choice for you?"

"Out of all of them… only one really felt remotely familiar." Draco was not a thieving rouge, he was a Malfoy even if they did something illegal it would never be something as trivial as theft. Blackmail, bribery, extortion, these were the things that a Malfoy did. And the idea of him as disciplined solider was laughable. But a Warlock, that also had a real ironic twist given that he had been all but barred from becoming a Warlock back in his time. His former time. The idea of him become a researcher, a person that explored the unknown to better the whole. Maybe a bit grand of a description of the job but still. It felt right in certain ways.

"I can get that… how much of your last life do you remember?"

"All of it… why?"

"That is unheard of, at most a few of us remember bits and pieces. Strange… well enough of that. Let us go see your new home and work place." Kandriz said as he started walking towards the inner tower with Draco behind him. "The Titans have a camp up in the mountains where they train blood new and old. The Hunters have this alley in the City where they tend to live and hone their craft on each other and those stupid enough to wander in their territory. But us Warlocks…

"Die Hive Spawn!" Out of no where Draco was assaulted to the ground from behind as the two of them walked down into the Tower. Draco quickly fought back trying to kick and push the mad woman off him.

"Eris! What are you doing?" Kandriz yelled as he pulled the Guardian off Draco. Draco only then really noticed just how tall and massive Kandriz. He was able to pull the crazed woman off like it was nothing.

"It have the mark of the Hive! It is like them!" The woman accused as she was placed away from Draco. "Gifted, cursed, favored, marked. You are tainted."

"Eris, this is just a new blood I found in London, he hasn't even seen one Thrall."

'No! He is tainted! Like them…" Eris growled out, her three glowing eyes moved between Draco and Kandriz, then to the few Guardians that were in view. She weighed her options carefully. She knew she wasn't the most loved among the Guardians and the looks on the bystanders faces did not look like they would back her up. "Like them…" Eris growled out one last time before returning to her little corner under the stairs.

"Sorry about her, she's not exactly in the right frame of mind. Damn fine expert in the Hive though. But having to live among them for any time will do that." Kandriz said as he helped Draco up, all while keeping his helmeted eyes on Eris.

"The Hive?"

"Monsters, a race of beings that serve the Darkness outright. I'll send your Ghost a data packet on the Hive and all the other enemies we have found ourselves with." With a hard pat on the back the two returned to their walk and away from the brooding Eris. "Come on, you need to see the Speaker before anything else." Kandriz led Draco the northern tower, then to a large solid white door. The Warlock nodded for Draco to enter without and Draco did so. Inside was what looked to be a massive archive mixed with what he recalled of the headmaster's office of Hogwarts but with less magic and more technology.

"It must be so confusing for someone like you." Draco turned to the staircase. Standing there was a man wearing white robes, a white mask covering his face. "I am the Speaker, I speak on behalf of the Traveler." He said as he began walking down the stairs. "I know that you have had a trying last few hours. Not only have you been brought back to life, but you have been brought to a time and place so foreign to you."

"So you know?" Draco said as he pulled out his wand as the Speaker approached him.

"Yes."

"Are you one of my kind?"

"No." There was a touch of concern and empathy to his answer.

"I'm alone aren't I?"

"As far as I know…" The Speaker said as he began walking over to one of the shelves of books. "… there are no Guardians that have caused the same reaction form Eris nor are there people in the City with the same gifts as you have."

"Why does my Magic cause her to think I'm… tainted?"

"Because so far the only other race we know of that possesses the Gift as they refer to it, is the Hive. That means the fact you can use Magic will be seen with deep suspicion." The Speaker said before pulling a book out from the shelf. "This is a journal found by a Guardian in what used to Arabia. It recounts what it refers to as the Fall of Magic." The Speaker handed the large tome to Draco. Draco instantly felt the feather weight charm on it.

"This… this book has magic in it." Draco said as he opened the book. The words on the pages rearranged themselves from Arabic to English. "June, 2212,12, We have lost contact with Australia. I am to assume that they too have fallen. We have tried to contact others but are met with silence. We lack the numbers, that the ever present problem. The Fall as destroyed us. We can no longer support our word and it crumbles around us. There has been talk of sectioning off our daughters and using them like breeding stock, disgusting. We were once proud people and now we have been reduced to this. But even as I write this I can not find another path. If we do not take drastic action, we will be gone in but a few generations." Draco read from one of the later pages. "What happened? How did it get like this?!" Draco continued to skim through the later pages, to his horror the writer describes how any female with any Magic at all began being placed under quarantine and forced to have as many children as possible. Dark Magics were later employed to shorten pregnancy and increase number of children per birth. "How… how could this have happened?"

"Humanity does what it can to forestall the end. The actions of the past happened but in the end, it did nothing. Whatever progress they may have made in their extreme actions were for naught. Even if they survived the Fall of Magic, whatever number they had was destroyed in the Collapse." The Speaker said before walking off to the balcony. "This is the Last City, where humanity fights everyday just to live to the next day. I would think survival would necessitate your kind to reveal themselves in hopes of aiding the whole."

"One would think." Draco said as he joined the Speaker on the balcony. "However my kind is a bloody thick headed lot. But… I think you are right. With things as bad as I have seen them to be, it would be very hard for them to see the Statute of Secrecy as anything but a detriment."

"I truly am sorry for the loss of your people."

"Thanks… but forgive me I that doesn't really help."

"Then a new people might, you are now a Guardian. A people all their own. A people that will stand by you where and when ever you need them." The Speaker said as he led Draco back to the door. "Not that you have much choice in the matter." The Speaker half joked.

"Yes yes, honestly I would have preferred staying dead though. But if I have to, I will live." Draco grumbled as the door opened for him.

"I wish you well Guardian." The Speaker said before the door closed behind Draco.

"How'd it go?" Kandriz asked from his seat next to the door. Draco just looked at him, as if to say not telling you. "Very well then." Kandriz shrugged as he stood up. "While you and the Speaker were talking I had time to think over a few things. With the Titans they trian their new blood in very much the same way as any other military. The Hunters just give advice to their new blood and throw them into the meat grinder. But Warlocks, we do things a bit old fashioned. We take on students."

"And you want to take me on as one?" Draco could easily see where he was going with this.

"He is." Helios said with a bit of venom as the Ghost materialized next to Kandriz. "Why I can't even begin to understand."

"So what do you say new blood?" Draco looked up at the armored man, he had only known him for less than a day and here he was asking Draco to be his student. Draco couldn't find any reason to turn the man down beyond the lack of previous interaction between them and the lack of information on him. But Kandriz had saved his life, he had been helpful and finding someone else to mentor him might be a real problem. As Draco had no idea how to find another mentor or the process one would go about doing just that.

"I accept." Draco answered.

"Great!" Kandriz shouted before surprising Draco with a crushing hug. "I'm sure we three will get along famously." Kandriz said as he released Draco.

"Three?"

"You are my second student, come… let me show you the Lab." Kandriz said before walking off. Leaving Draco with questions unanswered. Draco followed behind his new mentor they moved through the Tower, taking paths that made no sense to Draco even though he had never been to the Tower before. Living in Hogwarts had given him a sixth sense for building layouts that made no sense what so ever. Soon they reached another door but Kandriz moved to the wall next the door, he placed his hand on the wall and a quick glow was all that was need to tell Draco that this wall was not a wall. It quickly opened to thin staircase. The two Guardian walked down, Kandriz size making the trip slow. Once they had reached the end they were in a small room with only another door leading to who knows where. "Ready?"

"YES! Enough build up and stairs." There had been a lot of stairs.

"I introduce you to the Lab!" Kandriz said as he opened the door for Draco. Inside was a massive hall with ceilings that rivaled Hogwarts. Huge arches lined the sides of the hall, each having sevreal masses of people going to and from each arch. Ghosts flew over the heads of the Warlocks. In the middle of the hall was a fountain pool, rectangle and slim that ran the length of the all. A small black and gold pyramid sat in the middle of the pool. "So… what do you think?"

"Interesting." Draco answered still looking over the hall.

"A Warlock answer as I ever heard." Kandriz chuckled as he walked past his student and into the Lab. Draco followed while keeping a eye on everything, everyone, they were all Guardians. But the way they were dressed, robes, the way they carried themselves, with purpose, everything about them felt so familiar to Draco. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two of them walking through one of the great arches and down the following hallway. "Here we are! Workshop sweat workshop." Kandriz announced as he opened the door. Draco walked inside after Kandriz, the whole place was littered with strange looking junk and parts of what appeared to be some kind of ship. Over in one of the corners was a area covered in white sheets and a few shelves of jars with various body parts in them. None of the parts looked human though. The place was filled with the sound of metal on metal, like someone was cutting through something with a chainsaw. "Joy! I'm back!" Kandriz announced as he stepped through the junk with care. The sounds of grinding stopped and out of the piles of junk the head of this Joy popped up. She lifted the wielding mask off her face and to Draco's surprise her skin was completely blue in color and the few strands of hair that he could see were purple.

"About damn time you got back." See yelled back before hopping of the pile of scape she had been working on. "You leave on some wild goose chase for a month, without telling me?" Sje said as she approached the two of them "And who's this?"

"This is Draco Malfoy." Draco raised a eyebrow, this was likely the only time he would hear his name in his mentor's voice given how much he loved to refer to him as new blood. "I picked him up and he has agreed to become my student alongside you." Joy looked back from Kandriz to Draco.

"I don't like him." Joy said as she looked back to Kandriz.

"I don't care." The elder Warlock shrugged.

"But I don't like him."

"How has your work on the Fallen Skiff?" Kandriz ignored Joy's continued disapproval of Draco. "Looks like you haven't cracked though to the subsystems, but you have…" Kandriz continued to go on but both of the other Guardians were to focused on each other. Joy kept glaring at the new Guardian and Draco responded with a Malfoy smile of disdain.

"Exactly what are you?" Draco asked both in a innocently and creepy way that just made Joy so much more irritated with him.

"What?"

"I've never seen a skin color like that, is it cosmetic?" Draco knew that it likely wasn't, and that asking was likely to be seen as rude but she was the one who started the relationship off on a bad note so in his head he was simply responding in kind.

"Fuck you asshole. You must really be green to not know what a Awoken is."

"Awoken… how pretentious." Draco mused as he looked around Kandriz's workshop not paying Joy the least bit of effort.

"I know…" Their mentor agreed as he came over. "I think the name is a bit silly too." He said as he removed his helmet showing his own Awoken skin. Draco's eyes visibly widened at that much to Joy's humor. "So now that introductions are finished, I'll show you to where you will be staying." Kandriz said as he walked through the junk of his workshop to the third of five doors. "This will be your room." Kandriz said as he walked through with Draco behind him. The room was large and had a window wall facing the open ranges just outside the walls of the City. "This is where you will live and work, I expect you to find something to focus on and work towards. Need to keep one's mind on a goal least it go soft." Draco walked around the empty room, it was spacious, about as large as one of the classrooms back at Hogwarts, he was already planning the room out and it would do. "Any ideas come to mind."

"A few."

* * *

Author's Notes

I know… that end was so cheesy. But there we have it, Draco's first day as a Guardian. I will randomly post these flash backs as I please but likely I will post then where I feel like it would make a nice cliff hanger for the main story.

Reviews

WhiteElfElder – wait… it will come… hehehehe… oh it will come.

Rmarcano321 – Branching out I see, cool, my door is always open for questions so long as you don't mind the spoilers.

Lycan01 – thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes

I did not get as big of a reaction as I thought I would. Some people liked the flash back to Draco becoming a Guardian and some did not. Well don't worry people. I'm not going to keep you on a cliff hanger any more. Because now we get a whole chapter about what Zara has been doing. Remember her, the other Titan in Draco fireteam… no… don't worry I'm just fucking around…

* * *

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out and a chorus of cheers came out from the Lion's table. While the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sulked at the loss of the famous child. While the Slytherins glared at the boy many of their parents had told them was the source of the fall of a great man.

Draco meanwhile had let himself breathe once the hat finally called out the house. It had been a mystery to him if his actions had changed something so important to his own personal history. But maybe some things were written in stone, or maybe the child simply had too much of his parents in him to ever change who he really is. Draco watched as Harry walked down to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Clark and Ron, Neville sitting across, with the other Weasley children around them.

After the excitement of the Boy Who Lived joining his parents' house, the rest of the incoming students were sorted into their houses, as far as Draco remembered they all went into the ones they did before but he could be wrong on some of the Muggle borns, his building of the internet might have had some effect on them. But as far as he could tell everything was going to plans. He had plans if Harry joined any of the houses, even his own. But Harry joining Gryffindor was the one he was the most sure of. Once the students had finished being sorted they all went quiet and turned to the headmaster.

"Let the feast… begin." At that the tables were filled with food. Mostly local English stables and some international classics. The student body quickly dug into the apparent endless amount of food. The first Years the most so, never having the cooking of the Hogwarts house-elves. After taking in a quick glance around for memories to view later and laugh at, Draco sat up and began moving toward the Hufflepuff table. A few of the students were confused by the professor's actions, but went back to their meal and taking to new friends and classmates. Only three first-years knew what he was doing.

As Draco approached the table one of the prefects stood up and walked to meet the incoming professor.

"Uh Professor Kendal, is there something you need." The boy asked not sure what was going on, he had never seen this happen before. He was worried that maybe one of the first years might have broken a rule they had not yet known of yet and the Professor had caught them.

"One of your first year muggle borns…" Draco nodded to Blake he was trying his hardest not to have a panic attack. The sight of Draco coming to help was the only thing keeping said panic attack at bay. "I need him to come with me." The prefect turned back and glared at Blake.

"What did he do?" The misunderstanding boy asked, his voice telling of what he thought was happening.

"Nothing…" Draco sighed, why did people have to assume the worst. "… I just need him to come with me." Draco signed out come over to Blake and the deaf boy nodded and got up. The Hufflepuff table was already abuzz with rumors at just what might be happening. The only person among them that had any idea of what was happening was Susan Bones.

Blake walked up to Draco and began signing his pleas to be moved to where his sister was.

"No… we can't… no… Blake… stop… okay that wasn't nice." The Hufflepuff prefect just stared at the odd one sided conversation the Professor seemed to be having with the odd first-year. "Stop." Draco said firmly, his face stern enough to make sure that Blake knew that he needed to do as instructed. "Good, now… we can not place you or your sister in a different house once the sorting has happened, it doesn't work that way. That doesn't mean you can't see your sister or Harry or Clark. But for right now, this is a new experience and you need to bare through it. You are your father's son, you should be able to do that." Blake snapped at the mentioning of his father and a bit of backbone came back to him. "Okay, for right now we are going to have a talk with Professor Sprout and we can work out a way for you to commentate." Blake nodded and followed Draco to the Professor's table. Blake watched as Draco talked to the portly professor wearing the far more practical robes, but they were also the least clean. The professor stood up and followed Draco and Blake over to the side of the hall where they could speak a little more privately.

"So what's this issue you have found with one of my new puffs?" The woman asked, she was trying to hide her irritation but not very well. Blake couldn't figure out if it was due to Draco taking Blake out and on the surface making it looking like he had done something wrong, or was just because she didn't like Draco.

"Nothing is wrong, but Blake here has a few issues that I think you should be aware of." The woman's face softened at Draco's genuine concern for one of her new members of her house. "Blake here is one of my cousin's friend back from the states, as such I know him and his family personally. Blake her is twins with Sandra Wilkins…" Draco pointed to the Slytherin table where Sandra was eating while a notable gap was between her and anyone else. Though it appeared that she hadn't noticed by the smile on her face, in fact it looked like she enjoyed the disgust the Pureblood children had for her. "… they are very close. Blake often depends on her to help with the outside world." The professor looked a bit confused as to why that might be needed. "When Blake and Sandra were born, there was some complications. Which resulted in the death of their mother and Blake's loss of hearing."

"Oh you dear boy…" The woman cried before pulling Blake in a surprise hug. "… I am so sorry for your loss." Draco had to gently push the two apart but he was able to do so.

"Yes yes, tragic… but the part you needed to pay attention to is that Blake is not able to hear." Draco said trying to get back to the topic that needed this little meeting. "He is able to read lips and taught sign language." At the confused look of the professor Draco sighed. "It means he talks with his hands." Draco nodded to Blake and he signed out _Hello, it is nice to meet you_. "Normally it is his sister that would translate for him, but…"

"She is in another house, oh dear I see the problem. Is there a way to cure him?" She probably meant that completely innocently, she had just now learned of something that in the Wizarding World was unheard of. But the idea of needed to be cured was still a bit condescending.

"No, the issue is that it happened at birth." Draco said trying to explain it so she would understand. "This has been the case for too long. There is no Magic, spell or potion, that would help Blake. It has simply been too long, if it had been administered at birth then yes but now… I'm afraid not."

"So what needs to be done to help?"

"He needs someone that would be willing to translate for him. If you could ask around your muggle born house members, maybe one of them knows sign language. But if not then ask to see if someone would be willing to learn and I can teach them the basics." Draco explained before turning to Blake. Draco transmitted a small blackboard and chalk and handed it to Blake. "I know its low-tech but bear with it for now." Blake to the blackboard and chalk and nodded. "Good… now go back to your table and try to enjoy yourself." Blake nodded again and started walking back to his table.

"I must say, when I first met you… I didn't think ou'd be the kind of man to help a student like that. I thought you would ignore then as much as you bloody could until the end of the year. But I hope that you are willing to go just as far as you did with that boy for the rest."

"Don't worry, it's my job to prepare them for all the dangers that exist in this world." Draco said a tad cryptically before walking back to his spot across the hall.

* * *

Sandra took a drink as she watched her brother return to the Hufflepuff table. He looked, not happy but content at the very least. Harry's cousin was able to get him to some kind of agreement. Sandra didn't worry about her brother, no he was safe among people that would accept him. Unlike her…

Sandra smiled as she took a look around her, none of the people looked to friendly. Already the machine of cliques and children bulling began warming up to her. The gears of their minds turning to the same thought, outsider. She was not one of them to their minds, she didn't belong among them. And the fact she was… was killing them.

Among the snakes were vipers. She knew she had a few allies, Daphne and Greg. But they couldn't help her publicly. That wasn't their place to do so, and if they did then they would be worse off than her. it was one thing to be a outsider, it was another to be a traitor.

"Hey mudblood." One of her new class and house mates spat out to her. They were all at the very least a seat away from her, and they all looked like they wanted to be even further. "What are you smiling about?" It was clear that the boy that asked her only asked to try and find a way to ruin whatever happiness he might think she is thinking about.

"Oh nothing really just the company… it's so nice to be around people just like me." Sandra knew exactly what she was saying. Harry's cousin had informed them all about the pureblood mania that run throughout the Slytherin house. Her comment did just what she expected it to, glares of disgust and anger. But also a few of laughter, likely they thought it was funny that the muggle born thought she was among people that were magic like her.

"We are nothing like you." The same boy growled out.

"Oh… I thought that this table was for the cunning and those with the will to get what they want… are you saying that you aren't?" That had gotten them all to share a look of shock. Because what she said was true, that Slytherin was technically for the cunning and the ambitious, not purebloods exclusively. It just often ended up that way. Any retort the boy was going to give, though by the look on his face it was unlikely, was stopped by the arrival of the Hogwarts ghosts.

* * *

The feast lasted another few hours, longer than normal dinners as to give to the first years to mingle and socialize with their class and house mates. But soon enough the trays and bowls of food disappeared. And everyone's attention was brought to the headmaster once again.

"Tonight we have a had a wonderful first night of the school year. But for our new first-years before you leave for your dormitories, we at Hogwarts have begun a new program in the hopes of bring together people from across houses. And need for you to stay. Prefects will also be required to stay to help the first-years " There was a few mummering at this but soon only the first years and four Prefects from each house standing in the cleared great hall.

The first years all stood in a large group in front, all wondering what they were doing. Those who had family were confused as they had never been told about this. Dumbledore had said it was a new program but that didn't help their fears.

Soon the heads of the Houses, Draco, and Dumbledore returned while followed by a large metal wire ball. A few of the Muggle borns recognized it as a raffle ball.

"Okay!" Draco announced happily bringing all attention to him. "Dumbledore has given me the go ahead to try a new tactic in learning and teamwork." Draco said nodding to the head master. "For you all, you will be randomly assigned a partner from a differing house, you and your partner will work and study together. At the end of the year, you and your partner will be given a extra grade that will be averaged between you and your partner's overall grades in all classes." That was a shock to the students and the heads of houses alike. "Now this grade will not be affecting your own grades at all, it simply will show how well you are able to work with other you might not normally would. But that isn't the only thing you and your partner will be expected to do. You will also be expected to work on a project of your own choosing. In two months time, you will turn in both a thesis and project plan. This plan can span the rest of the year or every one of your Hogwarts years." That got a bit of a reaction from the students. Many of them had not expected such a long term assignment.

"You're saying that we can get this done and over with in a year? But it could also take seven? How does that work?" One of the new Slytherin students asked snidely.

"Exactly!' Draco said as he snapped his fingers at the boy. "You are graded on the effort on the project compared to the time you projected it to be finished. Finish a difficult project early and you will be rewarded, finish the same project late and that will affect your grade. What you do as for this doesn't matter so long as you do put in the best effort that corresponds with both the subject and time it would take to finish it. That being said, when you turn in your thesis and plan, if I or your heads of houses find it lacking… then we can reject it. We don't expect you to find a way to tame dragons but I don't want to see a new spell that turns clothes a slightly different color."

"What exactly are you asking our projects to be though?" Draco knew that a question like that would come from Hermione.

"Anything really, it could be a essay detailing the history of wands of the western world versus the paper talismans of the east, it could be new potion, it even could dragon taming but I think the staff here would prefer that the work be done in theory rather than practical. You could even make a new magical product, the point really isn't the end result but the work you turn in at the end. Even if the whole thing is a failure, so long as the notes and hard works is turned in with it, you could get a passing grade." Draco shrugged, he had set this up to encourage those that were able to perform active work and punish those that would rather have someone else do the work. And by having the partners be across house lines, there was no way the snakes could do just that, nor would it let the ravens huddle up and blow everyone away. "To sum up, you will be getting a collective grade based on the amount of time you put in to the work, if you used that time wisely, how that time corresponds with the end result, and finally was the work done by both parties. Because if you had any hopes of dumping everything on your Ravenclaw partner and expecting a great grade, sucks to be you. Because that partner will be getting full marks while you will be stuck with a big red zero." Draco smiled at the disappointed looks from the other three houses while the boys and girls in blue were sighing relief. "So with that out of the way, let's get to the fun part." Draco said before stepping over to the raffle ball. When I call your name, you come up here and place your hand on this lever, then pull it… it will turn on the machine and a random ball will pop out of the bottom. That will be your partner." Draco said before taking out a list of students. "Ron Weasley."

Ron soon walked up to the very muggle looking machine, it wasn't entirely muggle. It was charmed to both not draw the person's own name and to not choose their own house. Ron pulled the lever down and the wire ball began spinning and soon a small green ball popped out. Ron's face turned pale at the color. Ron slowly reached down and picked up the ball.

"Gregory Goyle." Ron tried to hide his relief at landing one of the few safe snakes. Safe being used lightly as he was still weary of anyone from a dark family, even if his father had told him that they weren't. The two walked off to the side of the hall, Greg doing a better job hiding his true feelings on the pairing than Ron but it was enough to fool their classmates. But both Snape and McGonagall narrowed their eyes at the two.

"Sandra Wilkins." Draco called out and Sandra happily moved from her housemates. She pulled the lever and a red ball came out.

"Hermione Granger." Sandra called out, much to Draco terror. He had to hold back the feeling of being punched in the gut from escaping him. As he watched the two join up and walk to the side with the others, Draco couldn't help but feel completely terrified of what those two might come up with. With Granger's brains and Sandra's love of chaos and things on fire… that could end very badly. Draco took a small second to collect himself before reading the next name, and this one made him smile.

"Draco Malfoy." The tinier version of himself walked smugly up to the machine, though it was clear that he detested this whole thing. First he had to touch a clearly muggle machine, and two, he had to work with someone outside of Slytherin. The elder of the two was currently wondering who might be the most ironic and interesting pairing to see. Firstly there was Harry, it was tempting to quickly fix the machine to pop his name out but he decided against that. Then there was any number of Muggle borns but that might be cruel, aside from Sandra who would kick his younger self's ass for being an ass, there weren't many Muggle Borns that would stand up to the Malfoy.

"Susan Bones?" The younger Draco glared at the yellow ball with the announced girl's name on it. It was followed by the sound of Susan face palming herself at her rotten luck. The Guardian in the room raised a eyebrow at this, due to the fact out of everyone he had affected with his meddling Susan had been the one with the most changes with his direct hand. She was no longer the girl from his own time who more than likely would shrink from this. But now… the Warlock was now a little afraid for his tiny version.

"Next up, Blake Wilkins." Blake slowly walked up to the machine, most likely he had become depressed at the fact he had a chance to be with his twin sister but now that she had been taken. Blake pulled the lever and handed the blue ball to Draco. "Padma Patil." Draco called out for the boy. Draco watched as the two walked off to the side with the others, he was going to need to speak with the girl, but he thought that irony was still working as two twins both got another twin yet not with their own. Even more ironic was that there was a twin for each house. "Okay next up is Daphne Greengrass." The Greengrass heir quickly moved up to the raffle ball and took her turn.

"Sue Li." Another two pairs went by before Draco got to another one of the kids he really paid attention to. He did so for the others but he did admit that he had some bias for some.

"Clark Samwell." Draco watched as Clark walked up to the machine, a notable lack of fear from it compared to other more magical children. Draco had begun paying extra attention to Clark these last few weeks, Clark had begun showing signs of resenting magic, that could lead to repressing it. And that lead to bad things, very bad things.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." Clark read out and was soon joined by his new partner over in the waiting section. Draco was surprised, not many were left. He moved on to the next one anyways.

"Tracey Davis." Draco didn't really remember her all that well. He remembered that she was one of the rare Slytherins that actually worked hard instead of trying to worm their way through class and get their grade through bribes. Not to the teachers of Hogwarts but the bureaucrats that kept the records of the grades. Draco watched as Tracey walked up to the raffle ball and pull the lever. He looked back to the crowd, not many for Harry to get, most of the people that he knew have played a real role in the previous timeline had been chosen.

"Harry Potter?" Draco snapped back to the girl, he was not expecting her to get Harry at all. But what seemed even more surprising was that she didn't look at all happy at the prospect. Harry also looked to have paled a bit but for what reason Draco couldn't guess. He was pretty sure that they hadn't encountered each other prior to today. The Warlock watched as they both walked over to the group, Tracey looked like she said something Harry quietly protested but after a hushed argument he took a step away looking confused and slightly ashamed. Something happened and Draco needed to know what. But that was for later, he needed to finish up the partnering.

* * *

Later that night, Boy's Gryffindor dormitory.

"You have to admit this place is bloody amazing. We're at Hogwarts!" Ron said as he and the rest of the first-years unpacked their luggage. They had been brought back to their house common room after getting their partners. The whole program had been either hated or beloved by the class. Most on the side of enjoying the prospect.

When they got to the Gryffindor common room they had been given a brief introduction to the house from the head of the house Professor McGonagall. She had told them some rules and how she expected them to behave and that should they do so they would have a productive and enjoyable time at Hogwarts. She then left them to get settled in the dorm.

"It's alright… been at hotels just as big." Clark grumbled, so far Hogwarts wasn't exactly what he was expecting. To him it looked to be nothing more than a dusty old castle.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we are here to learn how to use magic…" Harry said as he pulled his clothes out form his trunk. "I've been trying for years to understand magic and now we're the place where you go to do just that."

"You do know they are going to say you can't measure magic, right?" Clark chuckled a bit at the fact Harry was likely to try and do just that. Clark knew that while he himself didn't understand anything about magic, he knew that magic wasn't science. And science was where Harry lived in, Clark knew that Harry was going to be hitting his head against the wall very soon.

* * *

Girl's Slytherin dormitory.

Sandra was currently inside her bed, it was nice that they included privacy drapes. And Sandra had overhead that they had a charm on them to keep all inside noise inside. That little function could be useful for so many things. But right now she was reading, the latest issue of Shonen Jump to be specific. She wasn't really paying that much attention to it tonight though. She was waiting for the girls of her house to do something to her.

As the outsider in their tight group, it was inevitable for them to retaliate. Even if Sandra hadn't done anything to them specifically, it was enough that she wasn't one of them in their minds. She was wondering just what they might be planning on doing when she heard sevreal of them yelp in horror.

"Ah… so they went to steal from my trunk." Sandra mused to herself before the curtains on her bed were ripped open. The second they opened Sandra began laughing at the sight before her. Three Slytherin girls that she didn't care to learn the names of were covered in Gryffindor red and gold paint. Sandra had prepared that little trap on her trunk with Harry before they arrived. They had prepared for any of the houses and their corresponding rival house.

"You think this is funny mudblood!" One of them demanded but it didn't intimidate Sandra in the slightest.

"Very." Sandra giggled as she tried controlling herself for the retort. After all… you three were snooping in places that don't belong to you." One of the girls went for her wand but it was so flicked out of her hand by Sandra. All done wandless and without magic. The girl looked back at Sandra shocked at the action, mostly by the fact she hadn't seen someone do that with out magic. That was what Sandra was counting on, these people were so used to thinking that unless it's done with magic it can't be done. So she would teach them that so many things can be done without magic and many of those things can be done better.

* * *

That Same Night, Unknown Location

They were gathered in a circle, all dressed in black robes with masks covering their faces. But not the bone white Death Eater masks some of them used to wear. These were solid glossy black masks with one single green and white line running down the middle.

None of them knew exactly who had called this meeting. But all had been given enough incentive to come. Information had been included in each letter about their activities, but what was also in the letters were commendations for these same actions that in more public company would get them all executed. So they came, both interested in how their secrets were found out, and who the person was to praise them for their actions.

They were given instructions to arrive at the Maggots' Pit, a place of dark history and a focal point for necromantic energies on the earth. It was said long ago, a dark ritual had been cast in this crater that had brought some ancient beast from a bygone era back to life. Many of them had to take sevreal side trips to make sure that they couldn't be traced to this place. The very act of coming to such a place for people such as them was grounds for a investigation.

Wat they found slightly shocked them. For years they had been told this place was a barren waste of a place. With no structures or habitable shelters anywhere. But when they had arrived, they found the fortress they currently stood in. It was gothic, and very dark. The very walls of the building oozed dark magics, even men of their character were disturbed but at the same time drawn to it. Like some morbid love they never knew they had.

Hooded and robed creatures in regal and strange armor handed them their current attire when they had arrived. And they each waited in their own personal room where they were given some of the finest food and drink they had ever seen, and some of them were quite used to the best. But soon the creatures returned and escorted them to the chamber they were in at the moment. It was round with spires of black stone raising from the ground, the whole room felt confining despite how big it was. It was as if the walls seemed to close in on a person and make them feel even smaller.

They all stood quiet, none of them feeling brave enough to speak. The oppressive feel to the room and the fact they were all sure they had been invited by a new Dark Lord made them all disinclined to cause a fuss. After all, they had seen the strange creatures and none of them knew how many there might be or what they could do. Not only that but many of them could swear that there was movement in the shadows, lots of movement.

"Welcome… I thank you all for coming." They all turned to the source of the voice. A few of them recognized the man due to having met him before. The others recognized him from history books but were shocked at the idea of him calling them here. "For those that don't know me, I am Crota Uley. I have invited you all here because we all share the same goal. The advancement of Gifted beings such as us and the subjection of those unworthy t walk this world as equals." Crota said as he walked around the outside of the circle. All of those there could feel the power coming of the man. For those that had felt a Dark Lord's power, Crota's was something else entirely.

"The Mundane." One of the men said, while they used different words they all knew who they were speaking of.

"Exactly. We are gifted with power beyond their understanding. And yet they out number us, it should be the other way around, it should be our kind that standing out as the true people of this world. We should not hide in the shadows. It is only natural, we have power… and they do not." They were getting excited now, at the prospect at a new power in the game between Dark and Light. One that had chosen them to be a part of his inner circle. Or at least what appeared to be his inner circle.

"You have a plan to change this I presume?" One of them asked, fully in support of this man. He had power, that much was clear. He had resources, if the fortress and creatures were any indication.

"Yes… I have plans… plans that are meaningless. All plans are meaningless, expect the one htat gives me the One Who I Have Waited For. It is a being on the cusp of becoming something grand… a averter of the darkness." That… had taken something from this man. Many of those present found the idea of this being of power looking for something more… more than slightly disheartening. Like he wasn't really serious about what he spoke of.

"I knew it… you are just some necromantic construct trying to seek your long dead master. I will not listen to this…" The wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was impaled by Crota's sword. The circle of men all stared in horror at the dark majesty of Crota's spectral true form. The body of the man just killed still hanging on its sword. Crota flung the body off his sword into the middle of the circle. None of the other dark wizards able to move as they had been frozen in fear. So terrified they did not even move when the mass of Thralls began moving between them to get at the hunk of fresh meat. They watched in disgust as one of their own was eaten before their eyes. While Crota just watched them with a glare of disinterest.

* * *

Harry was running through the halls of early in the morning. He had tired waking Ron and Clark up so they might be able get to Transfiguration early like him but they wouldn't budge from their beds. So Harry left them a little surprise that would hit them early enough for them to make to class on time. Harry stopped outside the door to the classroom and checked his watch.

"Fifteen minutes exactly… perfect." Harry said to himself before walking into the classroom. Inside he found that he had been beaten by two people, Hermione and his study partner Tracey. He really didn't want to see his study partner and sit next to Hermione or just sit alone… but he knew he was going to have to deal with the fact his study partner hated him for some reason that he had yet to understand. He knew it had to do with when they crashed into each other at platform 9 ¾ but he still couldn't recall exactly what he did that upset her so much. So he took a deep breath and walked over to Tracy. "Hi…" Harry said weakly. Tracy turned and the second she saw him she frowned.

"Oh… you…" She said before returning to her pre-class studying trying to ignore him.

"Listen… like it or not we are going to have to work together so why don't we just start over…" Harry had seen this move before, just try to start over. It worked in movies, TV, and books so why not here. She looked back at him, her eyes scanning for any sign of… something… Harry wasn't sure what she was looking for due to not understanding why she mad at for in the first place.

"Listen here…" She stand standing up to Harry. "… I plan on graduating here at the very top of the class." There was a audible snap of a quill from the seat Hermione was sitting at but the other two students in the room were too distracted to notice. "I will do anything to make that happen, and now my grades ride on yours. If you fail it will affect mine. I can't let that happen, got it." Harry nodded his head vigorously trying not to make her any more angry than she already was. "Good, now sit and get to work." She said before sitting back down. Harry following and also getting to work on his Transfiguration notes he had made before he even came to Hogwarts. "What are those?" Tracy asked once she glanced over to Harry's side of the two student desk.

'Oh… I did some of my own research before coming here. My cousin said that Transfiguration and Potions might be the only thing I understand without a teacher to help." Harry said as he begun to organize based on the advancement of their content. "He said they are the closest to science as I get. So I did my own research into what he might have meant by that." Tracy looked at some of Harry's notes and what she found amazed as well as confused her. These were clearly magical theories but along with them looked to be mathematics and muggle science or what see assumed to be muggle science.

"This is a very… interesting way to go about magic." Tracy said as she continued to move through the notes, only understanding half of it meant she was able to go through them quickly. "But I think you might have gotten a few things misunderstood. Like here…" Tracy pointed to Harry's mistake. "You see when you take Gamp's laws of elemental Transfiguration in to account…" The two continued to compare note and fix each other's. From looking on the outside in one might mistake the exchange as friendly and the air between them was certainly warmer than it had been before but there was still a distance between them that had yet to be gapped.

* * *

Alisha was going over one of the books in the Black family library. It was one of the more darker tomes and it slightly hurt her to hold it.

"Stop touching it. Stop touching it. Stop touching it. Stop touching it. Stop touching it. Stop touching it." That was the more annoying effect of holding the book. The slight cutting sensation on her hands didn't come close to her Ghost constantly saying the same thing over again. She slammed the book shut once she had gotten the information she needed and put it back where it belonged.

"There… you happy now?" Alisha said as she glared at her Ghost.

"I'm not unhappy." Buster replied snidely. "But I would prefer if you left this place entirely." When he said this he didn't just mean the Black family library, he meant the whole house. The whole rowhouse was dripping and residual dark magic from the history of its use here in the building.

"Sirius is being wonderfully gracious in letting us stay with him."

"I'd rather you stay in a nice hotel, you can afford it and you know it." Buster said, her Ghost had always been that bitchy voice in her head that always voiced the poorest opinion to a situation. In his opinion the best thing about Draco was the fact he now was rich. But Buster was always strange in this behavior. He never acted this way for his own benefit, not that he could being a Ghost and all, but he always acted like he was doing it for hers. That she was who he was looking out for. It was because of that that she didn't actually hate the little ball of sass and bile.

"Well thankfully it isn't your call." She said before starting to walk out of the row of bookshelves. "Buster, call Draco."

"Ugh… fine…" Buster soon began playing a holo-image of Draco sitting at a desk.

"Alisha… this is a surprise… hey… quit staring! Get back to… no it's not something I'm going to teach you."

"Looks like you are having a good time."

"One second love…" Draco grabbed his Ghost, that was what Alisha guessed he did if the fact all she could see was his hand. "… continue reading section three and when I get back I will pick at random and ask the person exactly how tell the difference between a real chair and one that will eat you in one bite." She laughed a bit at her husband trying his best to teach. There was a bit of background noise as Draco moved to his office. "Okay dear what is it?" Draco said as he released Elodie.

"I found that book in the Black family Library, the one on the history of Necromancers in Africa. From what I could tell they weren't nearly as proficient as what we found in Asia."

"Considering how scared they are about in modern days, not surprised. But just how lacking are we talking about?"

"Strangely so, when we take into regard the fact Africa has three highly dark places of power."

"The Crypt of the Ripped Bone, the Maggots' Pit, and the Eye of Next Life. All three of those spots have been touched by the Hive at some point in the past. The question is why hasn't that translated into high Necromantic talent among the wizarding population."

"It is a question that needs answering."

"Another question is why weren't these places around during our time. The simplest answer might be that when the Traveler arrived it destroyed them. But there should still have been traces. They should have also attracted the Hive's attention as staging zones but they stayed away from Africa during the invasion."

"Again… questions. Question that hopefully we can answer."

* * *

Severus Snape watched carefully over the shoulder of one of his snakes and their partnered Ravenclaw. He had to admit… this idea of Kendal's was not the worst one he had seen. And he had seen many plans to try and get the houses to work together. But this Partner Program was forcing them to interact and work together.

From the looks of the boiling liquid in the caldron, it had the right color and viscosity. Snape nodded ever so slightly in approval to the two students. But there were still some things he could count on.

"What do you think you are doing?" He sneered as he approached the Weasley/Goyle team. A strange pair that he never thought he would see in his life time. The two children turned and were unable to answer his question due to the fact they didn't in fact know what they were doing.

"Uh…" They both collectively said stupidly. Snape ignored them and looked over into the caldron.

"When you ground up the snake fangs, it needs to be fine enough for you mistake it for sand. You two did not ground it up finely enough and in about ten seconds this brew with explode…" Snape said before sealing the pot shut, sur enough there was a small bang in the caldron. "Next time pay attention to when I am going over important details that might save your already short lives." Snape said before moving back to checking the rest of the brats.

* * *

"Food… need food…" Draco groaned as he walked through the mass of students walking to lunch. He had just finished his first two classes and he was already tired of this whole teaching thing. All he wanted now was a Cabal battle charge where he could relax and kill some space turtles. But nope… he had to deal with children.

"Draco, how goes your first day?" Dumbledore said happily as the headmaster watched Draco walk up to the professor's table. Draco just mumbled some curses at Dumbledore and went to his seat. "I see your having a bit of a rough time."

"No… I'm just tired, they just had so many questions that didn't need answering." Draco sighed before he started into his lunch. Once that he some part of his lunch in his stomach, he looked out onto the Great Hall. Most of the student were at their house table but a few of the first-years had moved elsewhere. Most notable were Sandra and Harry's study partner. " _Interesting, likely Sandra simply wants to be with her brother. I highly doubt she has fled the snake's table, more likely they would flee from her. But Harry's study partner… why would she leave for the Gryffindor table?_ " Draco had yet to investigate this new develop in Harry's life. But that was something he would change soon. Draco held out his hand under the table and summoned Elodie. " _Elodie, I need you to see what Harry and his partner are talking about_." Draco spoked to Elodie though their shared mental link.

" _Are you sure Master Malfoy, that seems like a invasion of Mater Potter's privacy?_ "

" _Elodie… just… just do this… okay… I just want to know what is going on in Harry's life._ "

" _Very well Master Malfoy_." Elodie did as instructed and transmitted over to under the table where Harry, Tracy, Ron, Hermione, Clark, Sandra and Blake were sitting at.

"… and that is how you turn lend into gold without magic." Harry explained to the more magical members of the group.

"Wow… muggles can actually do stuff like that." Tracy said shocked as she looked over Harry's Science Magazine (Yes that is a real Magazine) A lot of what was in the magazine looked like a bunch of gibberish to her but… it looked like would be right if she could understand it.

"Yup, there are all sorts of things that muggle science is advancing on. And I plan on being the first Wizard in history to truly combined Magic and Technology." Harry said proudly not caring at the small chuckling sounds that came from a few people.

"Enough nerd stuff…" Sandra said flicking a pea at Harry. "… can we please talk about what is important here!" She slammed down her fist drawing a few eyes but they quickly returned to what they were doing. "Harry… I know you have something planned… now out with it… who and how are you pranking?" Sandra said with a accusing finger and an inviting smile. Tracey on the other hand turned back to her study partner with a harsh questioning glare.

"Please tell me that she if joking." Tracey got all the answer she needed from Harry's nonresponsive face. "Ah and here I thought you were better than that." She said before standing off in a huff and walking towards the great hall entrance.

"What did I do now?" Harry said clearly confused again.

"Oh don't worry…" Sandra chuckled as that reminded her of the first thing Harry had unknowingly done to make Tracey mad. "… from what I hear of the gossip down in the dungeon, Tracey is a bit used to high class. Not so used to pranks and fun."

"Really… she doesn't act like some snobby rich kid." And Harry knew snobby rich kids, they used to be eighty percent of the last school he went to.

"That's because her family treats her like dirt." Surprisingly it was Ron that answered this time. "My dad told me about the Davis'… they take blood purity to whole other level. More so than the other dark families, for them its not about keeping muggles out but keeping everyone out. They only accept new people only when they truly believe that they are worth of the Davis name… and that's not often. And my dad heard that the new heir to the Davis family is a half-blood."

"And they treat her badly just because she wasn't born to the right parents, how horrible." Hermione voiced what everyone had been thinking.

" _Elodie… come back, I think I have what I need._ "

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Draco said as he walked between the rows of desks. This was his first class of the First-Years. "… or as I like to call it… the class where you learn to kick bad guy butt." That got a few chuckles. "Now, today I will not have you fight a dragon but do keep in mind I have a Hebridean Black hidden away for when you kids get older." That made them stop chuckling at the thought Draco might be serious. "Now, it is my job to teach you kids to be able to handle the world out there because it isn't always a nice one." Draco walked through the desks and up to his own. "Elodie…" Draco summoned his Ghost next to him. The class a little shocked at the unfamiliar magic being used.

"Yes Master Kendal."

"I need you to bring up example one." Draco said before turning to the class. "First off… no… I will not be teaching you in any way to have your own Ghost, that is what Elodie is. Secondly, no she is not the same as the other ghosts in the castle. Okay Elodie show it." Elodie floated up above the class and projected a scene of Draco fighting a Hive Ogre. "That! Is not a nice creature."

"Professor. What exactly is that?" One of the Ravenclaw students asked while raising their hand. Most of the students were a little shocked at the still scene of battle in front of them. Draco firing off a bolt of Arc Lightning in one hand and shooting a shotgun into the screaming Ogre's face.

"That is a monster that hopefully none of you will ever meet. But you could… so I need to prepare you. But this…" Draco motioned to the projection. "… is just a example of how not nice the world is. This year we will be focusing on things like this… Elodie example two." The ghost changed the image down a small Gnome. "We will focus on things that are more like annoyances rather than real problems. We will also be learning on how to identify darkness whether it be man or monster. Elodie… example three." The Ghost once again changed the image to two people. One was a woman wearing a dark tattered robe with blood red tattoos on her face. The other was of a man wearing pristine robes and was smiling gently with a perfect face of innocence. Draco waited for a moment before speaking again. "Please someone tell me the lesson I am try to teach, and if you get it right ten points to your house." Draco said before turning back to his class.

"Looks are deceiving." Sandra said after rising her hand.

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin. Just because someone looks like they are good doesn't mean they are. This woman right here is Risha Tombs, her research into south American amazon potion making has saved many lives… very nice lady too. I have had lunch with her, couldn't hurt a fly. But this man, Benbasa Condo… one of these most wanted wizards in the world. He killed over five hundred people secretly in his home country of South Africa during Apartheid, all for a paycheck." At that the image went away. "So, you all need to learn who to tell the difference between who is good and who is bad. Now I'm not here to tell you which is which, but in my experience. The Bad guys are the ones who are only looking out for themselves, and the good guys are the ones fighting for everyone. But enough philosophy, let's start off the year with a quiz to see where you all are." At that the class groaned.

* * *

Crota arrived at his new base of operations on the planet. It was the manor of one of his new servants, or allies as they believed themselves to be. The Hive God would never think of them as such, they were tools things meant to be used at the right time.

His task was clear, find where the Guardians were keeping his future master and free him. The Light-Beings were smart, they had somehow hidden the One He Was Waiting For from even Crota's own senses. He had tried to acquire the financial records of the Guardian's organizations in hopes of finding where they might own land or buildings that could store his soon to be master. But the creatures that handled the records had stopped him at every turn. Crota had tried to detect where his soon to be master's darkness was but there were so many Gifted and places of Dark power on this world that it would take years to narrow it down. That didn't mean he wasn't doing just that, but he had delegated the task to his Wizards so he may focus on more possible means of finding his future master.

Crota walked through the manor of his servant. It would do. It held enough status among the Gifted that it was nearly worthy of his presence. But like all on this world it still wasn't truly worthy. He longed for the day he and his master would take this world for their own. the first step to reclaiming the galaxy from those that defied the Hive and Darkness. Those that followed the light, and those unworthy of the Darkness.

"Ah Lord Uley… I assume you are enjoying your time here in my home." Crota turned to face his host.

"Yes Lord Malfoy, it is satisfactory." That answer clearly did not come to his liking but it did not matter. "Are you sure that those that followed out shared master will return once they hear he has returned?" Crota asked as he and Malfoy walked through the manor together.

"Yes, but I do believe that the timing might be best saved for when they have proof. If not then I might lose what credibility I have with them. The fools they are think I have fallen the wake of our master's disappearance." Crota nodded, it was a accurate plan. Lucius was a pawn worth playing for the time being. He had money and still some influence but the issue was he was the only one with large amounts of both at the same time. There were other with more of each but not both.

"Yes, but for now while we search for him, we must slow our opposition. These Followers, they are well entrenched in many governments. But they relied on the fact their opponents were divided among themselves, while their unity did make them strong it will make us even more so."

"Wise words. But what of the Followers, how are we to destroy their foolish goals."

"It is not about destroying them Malfoy…" Crota said as he stopped walking. "No… we can not stop them. Should I bring my army, that would unite the Gifted and not gifted against us. And we can not out play them into submission. They are both too rooted in the places they fester and their very nature as Light-Beings makes them unwilling to see the truth of Darkness. No, we slow them down while we search for our master, once he has returned and completed his ascension… then and only then will we have victory." Crota said before continuing his walk.

"And what of the Potter brat?" That made Crota stop. This was news to him, something vital enough to cause Malfoy to question him. "So long as he is alive our master is in danger…" At that moment Crota moved with unholy speed to Lucius. Crota's cold dead fingers clasping Lucius' face and Crota's own contorting in anger.

" **What did you say**?" Crota demanded, his voice a dangerous whisper.

"I said… what do we do about Harry Potter/" Lucius said looking into the glowing white and green eyes of Crota, never more terrified in all his life. It was as if this very moment itself was taking years off his life, the sheer power that was coming off this being was making him go into a cold sweat.

" **Who is this Harry Potter**?"

"He is the one who destroyed Lord Voldemort the first time." Lucius choked out. "Lord Voldemort was made aware of a prophecy… one that said Potter was destined to end his life. I was not made aware of the full prophecy but that is all I know." Crota continued to stare into what felt like Lucius' very soul until finally Crota dropped Lucius to the ground.

"I must know more… if this Potter is prophesied to destroy the One Who I Have Waited For, then the prophecy might have more… it might mean this Potter is meant to defeat my master more than once." Crota fearfully realized the meaning of this information. "Malfoy…" Crota said looking down at the still temporarily mentally damaged man. "Where is this… oh… you're not going to be useful for some time are you."

* * *

Author's notes

So I wanted to make Crota a little more… evil… and actually scary. Tell me if I'm heading in the right way there. Second, how was the first day of Hogwarts. I know I missed a few classes but they will be around later, most likely next chapter.

Reviews

Rmarcano – dude, PM if you want to talk

Gooest – well you got your answer but come on, enjoy the ride… but I can't say that given how I asked for it so… thanks for taking the time to review.

Ww1990ww – thanks for the warning and I hope that this chapter helps with that. And… there will be a bbit of other crossover in the later books. Once Draco unites earth and head for the stars.

WhiteElfElder – Oh you might have to wait for that. Those flashbacks will be random.

Lycan01 - thank you

Umbra. Venator – Thank you.


End file.
